Yakko's Date
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Years after "Wakko's Wish" was released and the series was canceled, Dot sets Yakko on a date with Minerva and they hit it off almost instantly. Meanwhile, toons from Bugs, Mickey, and the Warner's past threatens not only Burbank, but the whole world.
1. The First Date

So I've always wanted to do my own Animaniacs story for quite some time and this will be my very first attempt to do so. The only problem was: What would the story be about? Would it be an adventure? A romance? A comedy? A horror story? In the end, I decided to read up on some of the fanfics and decided on a drama story.

So, if the characters seem a bit OC, I do apologize. I did so to try and help establish the plot and move the story along. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Somewhere in Burbank, California, at an abandoned studio lot, there laid an old water tower that was virtually untouched by time. And yet, as the sun rose, and if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of snoring.

Wait, snoring?

Yes, inside the water tower of Warner Brothers Studios were the ever-so-infamous Warner Siblings: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

"But if you call me Dottie, you'll die" Dot muttered in her sleep, only for a still sleepy Yakko to quietly say "Dot, don't threaten the writer." Returning to their sleep, they didn't notice that outside the water tower, a lone figure began to walk towards it. The lone figure, a female mink with long blonde hair and tail to match wearing an orange blouse and blue jeans. As she stopped in front of the ladder to the top of the tower, Minerva Mink sighed and told herself "I can't believe Dot put me up to this" as she began the long climb up.

At this point, you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, before I tell you this story, I need to take you back to the beginning….

 _(4 Months Prior)_

 _It was the middle of the night as the Warners slept, despite the oncoming sounds of gunfire and dogs as Dot soon heard a new sound: a loud knock on the door. "You've got to be kidding me" Dot muttered before adding "If it's not Brad Pitt, I don't care." Getting out of bed and walking towards the living room, Dot asks through the front door "Who is it?" To Dot's surprise, the voice belonged to Minerva dressed in a night gown as she replied "It's me, Minerva. Can I come in?" Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Dot opened the door and allowed Minerva in as she immediately slammed the door shut, then locked it. "Is there something I should know about, Minerva?" Dot asked, as Minerva leaned against the front door and sighed in relief. "Thirsty? Need to take a load off?" Dot asked jokingly, as Minerva shot her a look and replied "Not funny."_

 _After a moment or two, Minerva walked over to the couch and sat down as Dot left for the kitchen, only to return with a glass of water. "So, what's the deal?" Dot asked, handing Minerva the glass. Taking a moment to drink, Minerva replied "Well, as you know, minks were currently listed as an endangered species so hunters can't hunt our fur anymore. Unfortunately, there were a few that weren't ok with that decision. So, when they came to my house I came to the closest place I knew was safe: here." Putting her hands on her hips, Dot huffed and said "Hunters, there nothing more than bullies." Shrugging her shoulders, Dot mutters "I'll be right back" and leaves the room._

 _A few minutes later, Dot returned with a blanket only to notice Minerva had fallen asleep. Dot sighs and tells herself "She's had a long night and we could use some sleep." Covering Minerva's body with the blanket, Dot decided to head off to bed, but not before deciding "Minerva, you owe me one."_

 _(One Week Later)  
_

 _Taking a break from her brothers, Dot had stopped at a local coffee shop with Minerva, as the two had caught up and learned the hunters had since been arrested and stripped of their hunting license. What surprised Minerva, thought, was just how exactly the hunters were caught._

" _So, Dot" Minerva began, taking a sip of her coffee before continuing "You recall my previous visit to the water tower, correct?" Dot nodded before taking a sip as Minerva continued "Well, funny enough, when I got back home all the hunters were tied up. So, I have to ask: how did you do it?" Dot took another sip before putting her coffee down and replying "I didn't. Yakko did." Minerva raised an eyebrow, staring at Dot as if she believed she was lying. Dot, however, simply said "It's true. Turns out he heard us overnight and decided to take care of your problem." As Dot said this, Minerva began to picture it in her mind…._

… _.a group of hunters continued to look around for any minks in the area. However, one of them suddenly shined their flashlight at Yakko, standing there with a large rope and duct tape. "Looks like I found some new special friends" Yakko said, exhaustion clearly due to a lack of sleep but deciding to take care of the hunters personally. On that night, not a single hunter could escape their fate as they screamed for mercy._

"… _..are you thinking about my brother?" Dot suddenly asked, snapping Minerva out of her daydream as she shook her head and replied "What? Of course not. What could possibly make you think that?" Dot, however, smiled and said "You're lying." Minerva continued to shake her head and hands, announcing to Dot "What, no! Obviously no! How could you think that?" Dot, without removing her smile, replied "Because you're blushing." Minerva, surprised, pulled out a small hand mirror and looked into her face. Sure enough, she was indeed blushing. Putting her mirror away, Minerva stuttered and said "O-of course n-not. D-don't be s-silly." Regardless, Dot cupped her hands together and says "Either way, you kind of own me a favor…."_

(Present)

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Wakko sat up and asked himself "Wonder who that could be?" Wakko climbed out of bed and walked towards the door as Dot announced "If it's a door to door salesman, send him away." At that moment, Wakko returned to their bedroom and grabbed his mallet, then turned around and went back towards the door.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Wakko announced towards the door, muttering afterwards "If it's a salesman, at least I'll have an excuse to use this", referring to his mallet. As he reached the door, Wakko opened the door and said "We don't want…." Wakko stopped upon seeing Minerva, jumping up into the air and shouting "HELLO, NURSE!" As Wakko landed on the ground, he threw his mallet aside and said "If you're selling, I'm buying." Rolling her eyes, Minerva simply told him "Hi Wakko, long time no see. I'm looking for your sister. Is she here?" Wakko nodded and told her "I'll go get her. Wanna wait in the living room?" Minerva nodded and entered the water tower as Wakko closed the door. As Minerva waited, she recalled the end of her previous conversation with Dot…..

 _(Flashback to 3 weeks ago, continuation)_

"… _..I want you to go on a date with Yakko" Dot announced, leaving Minerva shocked. "You're kidding, right?" Minerva asked, only for Dot to shake her head. "Dot, no offense but Yakko isn't in my league." Dot raised an eyebrow and frowned, as Minerva continued "Sure, I admit he's cute in his own way, but I don't want cute. I want a guy who's handsome, who's rich, and who can take care of me. Yakko can't do any of that. That's why I always set my eyes for the big prize. After all, the size of a man's wallet is the best way to live a great life."_

 _Unfortunately for her, Dot crossed her eyes as she sighed and said "Y'know what Minerva? I was going to be nice, but forget it. You're going on a date with my brother, rather you like it or not." Minerva crossed her arms and said "Nope. Sorry Dot, but no." The two stare at one another before Dot announced "If you don't do it, I'll tell everyone about your second job at a late night store for…." Minerva suddenly covered Dot's mouth with her hands, telling her "Don't you DARE tell anyone about that. I can get fired and blacklisted from Warner Bros for that." Dot then asked "So, we have a deal?" Minerva huffed before replying "Fine, deal."_

(Present)

"Dot, wake up" Wakko whispered into her ear, as he tried to shake Dot awake. "Go away. You're ruining my cutie sleep" Dot muttered, as she tried to return to the realm of sleep. "But Minerva is here. She wants to talk to you" Wakko whispered to her, but Dot simply muttered "Yea, whatever" before suddenly sitting up and shouting "WHAT, SHE'S HERE'S NOW?" Dot jumped out of bed and told Wakko "Quick, help me get Yakko in the shower." At that moment, Yakko began to stir.

Grabbing Yakko by his arms, they immediately forced him out of bed and towards the bathroom as Yakko asked "What are you two doing? It's Saturday. It's lazy day for us." Dot, however, huffed and said "Not today it isn't. Today is your date day." Shocked, Yakko skidded to a stop just inches from the bathroom and said "Nope. No way. I don't date. Not happening. Not at all!" Letting Yakko go, Wakko and Dot crossed their arms as Wakko said "Aw, come on Yakko. You haven't been the same since the movie." Now deciding to cross his own arms, Yakko huffs and says "I haven't changed one little bit. I just don't date." Wakko and Dot look at one another, both with a raised eyebrow before Dot asked him "Shall we?" Wakko nods and replies "Let's."

"Calista Flockhart…"

"Melissa Joan Hart…"

"Cher…"

"Dolly Parton…"

Dot looked at Wakko and raised her eyebrow at him again. Wakko's response was simply "What?" Dot rolled her eyes before they continued.

"Miley Cyrus…"

"Katy Perry…"

"Kim Kardashian…"

"Hello Nurse…"

"AJ Lee…"

Wakko looked at Dot and asked "You watch wrestling?" Dot shrugged her shoulders and replied "I know some of the names, but not everyone." "What's the point of this?" Yakko suddenly asked, as Dot replied "Since the movie, you just stopped trying to flirt with women and tried acting more like an adult. In fact, when we met all of them, you just stood there and did nothing." Yakko, a little surprised but not moving, asked "And?" Wakko sighs and replies "Well, you just became more protective of us." Yakko, still not moving, said "Plotz wanted to lock us in the tower again, this time without the fumigation. I wonder whatever happened to Plotz after the movie anyway." The three Warners look at the camera and shrug their shoulders.

 _(Flashback to 1999)_

 _As Plotz watched the Warner siblings being locked in a box which was being loaded into the water tower, he turned to the series of dollar bills on the table. "Thanks to those Warners and all the money the film made, this'll keep the Warners trapped for another 20 years of so and keep the company funded. Maybe this time I won't let them out and cut some expenses by not fumigating." As Plotz began to count all the money, the door was suddenly kicked in. "Now what?" Plotz asked, only to be in shock as Bugs Bunny himself revealed himself, apparently upset. "What's up, doc?" Bugs asked, as Plotz quickly began to hide the money in his table drawers. "Mr. Bunny, what brings you here today?" Plotz asked, as Bugs crosses his arms and replies "I understand that the Warners are gonna be locked up again after their movie. I also understood you cut expenses by making it direct to video, didn't you?" Bugs then turns to the camera and says "By the way, that ain't creative writing folks. That really happened."_

 _Plotz chuckled nervously and replied "Well, to be fair, those kids are too destructive to be out and about 24/7. Plus, by cutting fumigation, theatre promotions, and movie theatres out altogether, we save hundreds in costs." Bugs, however, says "That may be, but at the expense of the entire Animaniacs cast. Plus, what you plan to do to those kids was the final straw." Bugs began to crack his knuckles as Plotz began to sweat. Plotz then asked "What are you going to do to me?" as Bugs replied "Let's just say CEOs can be replaced just as easily as they can be hired." Beginning to reach over to him, Plotz shouted "NO!" as the scene went to black._

(Present)

"The point is you're going on a date and that's final." Dot announced, as Yakko raised an eyebrow and said "Again: Not happening and there's no way you can make me." At that moment, Dot turned to Wakko and said "Well, I tried the nice way. Wakko, get the movie." Beginning to shake, Wakko said "Come on Dot. That's too terrible, even for Yakko. Anything but that." Giving him a stern eye, Dot said "Get the movie, Wakko." Horrified, Wakko pulled out his gag bag and slowly began to reach into it. "What are you two doing?" Yakko asked, as Wakko soon pulled out a movie so awful even he dared not to look at it. "Last chance, Yakko. Date or movie?" Dot asked, as Yakko shrugged and asked "Why not both?" At that moment, Dot rolls her eyes before finally announced "You asked for it" and revealed to Yakko the film.

The Garbage Pail Kids.

Yakko suddenly looked at the film and cringed in horror. Even he knew of the horrors of the film and realized that if he didn't go through with Dot's arranged date for him, he would have to see the evil contained within that film for himself. Lowering his arms, he announced "Ok Dot, you win. I'll go on the date." Nodding in approval, Dot said "I thought so." Turning towards Wakko, she motioned to get rid of the film as Wakko dropped in back into his gag bag. Turning back to Yakko, she soon told him "Now get in the shower and get ready for your date." Yakko rolled his eyes before entering the bathroom. Pulling a white buttoned shirt and cologne out of her hammer space, Dot threw them into the bathroom and told him "And a buttoned shirt won't hurt either. Plus remember to use the cologne" before shutting the door.

A few moments later, Dot and Wakko walked into the living room where Minerva was looking through her phone and browsing on Twitter, as she muttered to herself "Animaniacs is getting rebooted in 2020, huh? Well, it's about time. Wonder if I'll be brought back." Turning to the screen, she announced "Again, not creative writing. That really happened." Noticing Wakko and Dot, she turned her phone off and got up, facing the two. "Well, it's about time" Minerva said, placing her hands on her hips before asking "What took so long?" Dot huffed before replying "It took some time to convince him to go on the date." Minerva raised an eyebrow before asking "You threatened to show him the movie, didn't you?" Dot nodded, before asking "How do you know about it?" In response, Minerva said "Oh, I know. If I know you Dot, then I know that to keep your brothers in line you'd do anything. That 'movie' included." Dot could only frown as the shower turned off. "Looks like he's almost ready." Dot announced, as Wakko grabbed Dot's arm and asked "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Before Dot could answer, Wakko dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Dot, are you sure we should do this?" Wakko asked in a whisper, as Dot replied "Wakko, in a way, they both need this." Wakko raised an eyebrow as Dot continued by whispering "Yakko hasn't been himself since the movie. He's more protective of us and less joyful than usual, & Minerva is so self-conceited she'll probably either die alone or eventually marry someone rich, then be taken advantage of." Concerned, Wakko whispers "Somehow, I don't think this will end will" as Dot quietly said "What's the worst that can happen?" Hearing the sound of a foot tapping on the ground, Wakko and Dot turn towards the source of it, seeing Minerva doing so impatiently. "So, if you two are done discussing this, is he ready or not?" At that moment, Yakko finally entered the room as everyone turned towards him.

"Well look at you" Dot said, noticing Yakko wearing his traditional brown slacks and a buttoned white shirt, as she could have sworn Minerva quietly whistle to herself. " _Not bad_ " Minerva thinks to herself, adding " _He cleans up rather well._ " Looking towards Minerva, Yakko took a moment to gulp before saying "Hi Minerva, long time no see. You're looking great." Giving a smile, Minerva decided to be playful as she said "Well hello Yakko, you haven't changed quite a bit. Nice shirt, by the way." Seeing Dot give Wakko a thumbs up, Yakko gave them a mean stare and thought to himself " _First chance I get, I am SO going to get them back._ " Lost in thought, though, Yakko didn't notice as Minerva took a hold of one of Yakko's arms and ask "Well then, ready to go?" Yakko was instantly brought out of his train of thoughts as he saw Minerva smile and blink a few times. Feeling himself sweat, Yakko stuttered "S-sure." Minerva suddenly took a whiff of Yakko and said "You smell nice." Still a bit shocked, Yakko said "Thanks."

As Minerva lead Yakko to the door, Wakko announced "Have a good time you two, and stay out of trouble" as Yakko said in response "Funny, I was about to say the same to the two of you." Dot simply ignored him and said "Make sure you two come back at a reasonable time. Oh, and Yakko?" Looking at Dot, Yakko asked "Yes, Dot?" Giving him one of her playful smiles, Dot replied "Try to have some fun for once." Exiting the water tower, as Wakko slammed the door shut, Minerva soon turned to Yakko and asked "So, what did you have in mind first?" Yakko shrugged his shoulders and replied "Well, I've never been on a date before." Minerva raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'really?' To her surprise, Yakko actually nodded. "Wow, you've never been on a date? At all?" Minerva asked, only for Yakko to shake his head as he replied "Never. I'm always with my sibs, so dating was just a thing I never did." Giving him a sad smile, Minerva soon decided "How about lunch first? Then, we'll figure it out from there." Yakko simply shrugged and replied "Well, ok then, but ladies first." Minerva seemed confused at first, until Yakko pointed to the ladder. At that point, she realized it and thought to herself " _I guess he's a little more of a gentleman after all._ "

As for Wakko and Dot, they high fived as Wakko exclaimed "I can't believe it, but it finally happened! It's a lazy day without Yakko." Dot, deciding to join in, added "Which means we can do whatever we want!" The two soon stopped and realized something "What do we do?" Dot asked, as they simply stood there for a moment before Wakko replied "How about we sneak into a movie?" Dot looked at Wakko while raising an eyebrow before asking "Really?" However, at that moment, Wakko took his hat off and pulled out a newspaper. Putting his hat back on, Wakko announced "How about an R-rated movie?" Dot, shocked, asked "Sneaking into an R-rated film? Without Yakko?" However, her 'shock' quickly brought a smile to her face before deciding "Let's do it!"

(Sometime later)

Minerva didn't know what exactly to think at this point.

Here she was, on a date, with Yakko Warner, at a local café shop.

Yet the weirdest thing about it wasn't the fact she knew about the history of the Warners and how 'zany' they were daily. The weirdest thing was that Yakko was actually behaving, yet seemed restrained.

And that was why it bothered her. This wasn't the Yakko she remembered.

It had to stop.

"Yakko?" Minerva asked, as she noticed Yakko simply picking on his meal. Looking at Minerva, Yakko simply stared at her, as she finally asked "What changed? You were never like this?" Yakko raised an eyebrow, as he said "I'm not that different. I'm just…" he stops, thinking to himself about the recent comments from Wakko, Dot and now her, before finally saying "…I'm just not as zany as before." Deciding to ask him again, Minerva asked "So, what changed?" as Yakko finally decided to tell her. "Did you know Plotz wanted to lock us away again for good?" He asked her, shocking Minerva as she covered her mouth while Yakko continued "We don't know what happened, but Plotz disappeared one day and next thing we knew, we were left with the entire studio but everyone was gone. It was just me and my sibs. They're all I have left, and the only way to protect them was to grow up." Minerva tilted her head and placed a had to her cheek, guessing "And since then, without anyone else around, you've acted more like an overprotective adult, huh?" Yakko frowned and nodded. "Yakko, I'm so sorry." Minerva pouted and decided to do something she never thought she would ever do: she placed a hand over Yakko's, and told him "I get that it's just been the 3 of you for a long time and I wish I had been around to visit every now and then, but maybe today I can make up for it." Looking up to see her face, Yakko could have sworn that for the first time in her life she actually was showing concern. Deciding to give her a small smile, Yakko finally decided "Ok, Minerva. I'll trust you."

(Meanwhile)

People began running out of the local movie theatre as the windows and front door exploded with mounds of popcorn as Wakko and Dot rode on surfboards out of the theatre. Laughing with glee, the two younger Warner siblings reached the ground and ran for it as the employees and manager began chasing after them.

It started off as simple as the Warners getting kicked out because they were too young to see the movie. Not willing to accept that, Wakko and Dot went in through the back and entered the movie theatre to see their first R-Rated film. Unfortunately, they made one simple mistake.

The movie they saw was "The Happytime Murders."

Within minutes, Wakko and Dot were exposed to language and puppet murders the likes of which would give anyone nightmares the likes of which were unfathomable. At first, they tried to persevere amid the gunfire and language. However, it didn't take long before Wakko and Dot finally had enough, over-filling the popcorn stands and cameras with so much popcorn and butter that they overfilled the concession stands and caused the entire movie theatre to evacuate.

Unfortunately for Wakko and Dot, they never got far as a large net suddenly fell over them, trapping the toons inside. "What the heck?" Dot exclaimed, as Wakko tried to get the net off only to feel completely weakened. Realizing something was off, Wakko announced "This net is toon proof. We can't escape." The two tried in vain to get it off but failed as a lone figure walked towards them and said "Lookie, I say, lookie here: Two new students!" Wakko and Dot were in shock as the lone figure proceeded to reach his hand over to them.

(Back to Yakko and Minerva)

With ice cream cones in their hands, Minerva began to laugh as she leaned on Yakko's right arm and asked "So you actually met Justin Bieber? What happened?" Giving her a playful wink, Yakko replied "Well, let's just say his fans were worse than his music. Then he called Dot 'Dottie' and we made him our special friend." Minerva turned to him as they entered a busy intersection and asked "Come on, Yakko. What was the real reason?" He shrugged his shoulders and replied "Well, ok. You got me. The real reason was he called Dot ugly." At that moment, Minerva shuddered. Many of the toons who worked on Animaniacs were well aware off Dot's issues with the words 'Dottie' and 'Ugly', especially when directed at her.

Crossing the street, the two came upon the same movie theatre from earlier and realized it was closed down due to the destruction from earlier. "Aw, shoot" Minerva pouted, before adding "There was this cute movie I wanted to catch." Shrugging her shoulders, she exclaimed "Oh well", as Yakko added "Looks like my sibs were here." Turning towards him, she asked "How do you know?" Yakko turned towards her and replied "I recognize their handiwork."

(An hour later)

As Yakko and Minerva found themselves in Minerva's forest, the two sat down on a hill to let their feet rest as Yakko turned towards her and said "Minerva, I wanted to thank you for today." Turning to meet him, Minerva smiled and said "Of course. To be honest, I had fun." The two simply smiled towards one another as Yakko's hand started to cover one of her own. As he did so, Minerva's hand began to cup his as her heart slowly began to beat faster. "I did too" Yakko said, beginning to tighten his hand with hers.

Unfortunately, her phone began to ring as Minerva whispered "Darn, not now" and used her other hand to answer. Noticing it was Dot's number, Minerva answered by asking "Hello?...Yes, we're having a great time….What?...How does that happen?...Are you serious?...Fine, I'll tell him but you now owe me one." Noticing Yakko getting a bit worried, Minerva told her "You guys are in so much trouble." Hanging up on Dot, Minerva told him "So, you're not gonna believe this, but Dot and Wakko are being held at some place called Acme Looniversity. Have you everheard of that place?" Yakko gulped before replying "Yea, I know of it. The fact my sibs are there isn't a good thing."

At that point, the two stood up as Yakko was forced to let Minerva's hand go, telling her "Sorry our date has to be cut short, but I gotta go get my sibs." Pouting, Minerva replied "Yea, I get it. Family comes first." Cracking a smile, Yakko soon asked "Before I go, quick question: Would you be willing to go on a second date in the nearby future? Say, next week?" To Yakko's surprise, Minerva went from pouting to giving him a playful smile, as she replied "Oh, I don't know. Let me think about it." What happened next would change their lives forever as Minerva calmly walked towards him and cupped his head with her hands while her tail wrapped around him. "Um, Minerva, I…" Yakko started but was cut off by Minerva's lips pressing against his.

Yakko couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't even breathe as Minerva's lips pressed against him, causing him to feel like putty in her hands. For what felt like an eternity yet in reality lasted not more than a minute, nothing else mattered as Minerva finally separated from him while unwrapping her tail. "Next week sounds great. My place okay with you next time?" Yakko, in shock, nodded as Minerva turned towards the direction of her home and playfully said "Until next time, Yakko. Take care." As such, Minerva began her short walk home while Yakko just stood there before realization kicked in.

 _Holy moley, did I just kiss Minerva? I did, didn't I? And I have a date? Next week?..._

 _Oh right, WAKKO AND DOT NEED ME!_

Snapping out of it, Yakko ran as fast as he could out of the woods and towards the streets as he began his trek towards Acme Looniversity.

Meanwhile, watching him leave, Minerva smiled and told herself "Best date ever" before entering her home and closing the door.

 **To Be Continued!**

(Wheel of Morality Segment)

As the 3 Warners ran into the park, they skidded to a stop as Yakko announced "Hold on everyone, it's that time again." Looking at him, Wakko and Dot just had to ask:

"Is it time to make fun of cheesy movies?"

"Is it time to watch a marathon of Wonder Woman?"

Waiving his arms, Yakko replied "No, but I like those ideas. Anyway, it's time to learn today's lesson, and for that we bring out the Wheel of Morality." Going off camera, Yakko drags out a large wheel attached to a machine, as he spins the wheel and chants " _Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn."_ The wheel soon stops at a 3, as a piece of paper comes out of the fax. Ripping the paper out, Yakko says "And the moral of today's story is: Dating can reveal surprising results." Surprised herself, Dot asks "Wow, that was an interesting one." Adding to that, Wakko said "At least it's something relevant." Yakko could only nod, as the sound of a familiar whistle was heard. "YIKES" All 3 yelled as they ran off with Ralph the Guard stopping to shake his fist before running off after them once more.

* * *

Well guys, that's it. I hope you guys liked it, and if you want me to do more chapters for this story please feel free to comment. Meanwhile, I might continue this story with another chapter in mind. Until next time…


	2. Mr Warner

Here it is, at last: The 2nd Chapter of "Yakko's Date".

Yea, this and a few future chapters were already planned, but if you guys have any future suggestions I'm listening.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

(Yakko's Date, Chapter 2: Mr. Warner)

Outside of Burbank, California lies a small town called Acme Falls. Here in this town were local restaurants, a spoiled rich boy, a very dangerous (& possibly simple minded) little girl, and a local theatre.

Then, there is Acme Looniversity.

It is here that the youngest of toons go to learn how to hone their skills in order to become the future of cartoon history. Taught by legends of old including the likes of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, and several others, each toon entered the school then left with a higher knowledge and appreciation of what goes into the industry.

However, despite the years, the school always had their eye on 3 very particular toons from Burbank. The problem was: Due to their zaniness, they weren't allowed out of the studio. That being said, in recent years, with Plotz's 'disappearance', there was nothing keeping the Warner Siblings from being taken, yet up until now they were unable to bring the toons to the school.

For the most part, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were always one step ahead of their predecessors.

Today, however, they got lucky.

With Yakko being separated from his siblings for reasons they weren't aware of, Wakko and Dot were easy pickings and were captured. That left Yakko to bring in. Unfortunately, this came at a moment where Yakko was on his date.

This lead us to now, as a blur made of dust ran through Acme Falls and right into the front doors of Acme Looniversity. As the dust began to dissipate, the figure revealed himself as Yakko Warner, still wearing his buttoned white shirt and traditional brown slacks from his date. "Here it is, Acme Looniversity" Yakko told no one in particular, as he added "The place for a higher education if you're a toon." Turning towards the camera, Yakko said "Lucky me, this toon doesn't need classes." Looking back towards the front doors, however, Yakko added "However, my sibs need me and if I must venture into the hollowed grounds of this school to save them, then venture I must." Taking a pose as if he were Superman, Yakko announced "For my sibs, I will face the legendary teachers of this school, save my sibs, and be back home in time to Netflix and Chill." With a determined face, Yakko began to walk towards the front door.

(Other side of the front door)

Waiting in front of the doors were an assortment of traps waiting for Yakko.

From a pitfall to toon proof nets, and from anvils to floors covered in overexaggerated-sized fly paper, every conceivable trap awaited him.

Yet the moment the front door opened, Yakko took a quick look at the hallway, then back towards the screen and said "Yea, I'm not falling for that." Reaching into his hammer space, Yakko pulled out a gold dollar coin and threw it into hallway. As the coin rolled through, Yakko turned towards the screen once more and said "Wait for it" as Daffy suddenly threw one of the doors opened and shouted "IT'S MINE! I SAW IT FIRST! DO YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ALL MINE! MINE" as he began chasing after the coin. As he did so, the coin suddenly stopped and began rolling in reverse, as Daffy accidentally began triggering each trap, resulting in his feet being stuck in fly-paper, his head pummeled by anvils, and almost getting trapped in the toon proof net yet leaving it now exposed on the floor before seemingly catching it. "HA!" Daffy announced, as he cradled the gold coin in his hand before adding "My precious. I'm so sorry it took me so long to…." Dafft suddenly stopped and realized something rather important as his foot tried to find something it was supposed to be touching.

Looking down, Daffy realized too little too late that he was standing on the pitfall.

"YAAAAAAAA…." Daffy screamed before falling into the pitfall while he accidentally threw the golden coin into the air and into the waiting hands of Yakko. Closing the door behind him, Yakko dusted the coin off and said "It always works" as he used Daffy's head as a stepping stone before getting on the other side of the hole before walking through the rest of the hallway uninterrupted while whistling. As he did so, Daffy turned to give Yakko the stink eye while muttering "You're despicable!"

(A Short Time Later)

"Could we get a magazine to read? Maybe some coffee?" Dot asked, apparently bored yet tied up in toon proof rope, as Wakko asked "Speaking of food, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Like Dot, he was also tied up in toon proof rope. Unfortunately for them, their captor was more patient, as he read a newspaper behind his desk with the headline " _Slender Man tanks with critics, fans_ " while telling himself "Meh, these humans and their need to be scary yet unoriginal. No wonder that movie flopped." Hearing the door to his office open, Bugs Bunny put the newspaper down and saw the face of Yakko Warner as he asks "Meh, what's up doc?". Yakko, in turn, replies "I've come to chew bubble gum and get my sibs back, but I ran out of bubble gum." Reaching into his pocket, Yakko pulled out a packet of gum and he said "No wait, I still have" before putting it away. Turning towards their brother, Dot pouted and asked "What took you so long? We were so bored." Adding to it, Wakko said "And we're hungry." Turning towards Wakko, Dot told him "Speak for yourself" as Bugs cupped his hands and told Yakko "If we can get serious for a moment docs, we need to have a talk."

"As you know, Yakko" Bugs began before adding "Acme Looniversity has been interested in having you three here in our school for quite some time. However, thanks to Plotz and everyone at Warner Brothers studios, we've never been able to do so. Thanks to today's events, though, your younger siblings gave us an opportunity to have this little chat." Pondering for a moment, Yakko decided "No offense Bugs, but me and my sibs have been around since the 1930's. If anything, I don't think you really need us here." Getting up from his seat, Bugs walked around his table and told Yakko "Doc, maybe you don't understand the position you're in. Your siblings basically destroyed a movie theatre, and while nobody was hurt the damage they caused was more than enough for the studios to consider sealing you three back in the water-tower." Fazed by Bugs' statement, Dot suddenly stood up on her chair and said "But that's not fair. Why now? Plus, Yakko didn't do anything." Turning towards Dot, Bugs crossed his arms and said "I know, but it's because he wasn't there to stop you two that he's gonna be punished equally." As the three looked down, seemingly worried about their fate, Bugs suddenly announced "Unless…."

"Unless what?" Yakko asked, as Bugs finally says "Unless I tell the studios you and your siblings are working with us." Pointing at Yakko, he adds "Specifically, you Yakko." Dot huffed as Wakko seemed confused, asking "Wait, Yakko work with you? I thought we were all part of the same company." Turning towards Wakko, Bugs points out "We are Wakko, but here's what I'm proposing." Turning towards Yakko now, Bugs makes it clear "Simply put: You agree to be a teacher here at Acme Looniversity, and in return you and your sibs don't get locked away." Raising an eyebrow at Bugs, Yakko mockingly asks "You want me to be a teacher? Here? At your school?" Sitting back down on his chair, Bugs replies "Take it or leave it doc. It's the best offer you're gonna get." In that moment, Yakko was actually tempted to say 'No'. He was tempted to take his sibs into hiding and go somewhere far away. Somewhere no one could find them and they could live the rest of their days in peace. In fact, he was actually tempted to grab the biggest mallet he could get out of his hammer space and show Bugs what he thought about his offer.

Then, he realized, he and his siblings would always be in hiding. They would never be able to have fun, be zany, see any of their old cast & crew members, or do any of things they enjoy doing ever again.

He would never be able to see Minerva ever again, and he had promised to see her again for their second date.

He and his siblings, worse of all, wouldn't have the water tower as their home anymore. They would practically be living on the streets.

"Come on Yakko, forget his stupid deal" Dot said, as Wakko added "Let's go. If he's going to make you do this, then it's not worth it." At that moment, Dot and Wakko jumped off their chairs and walked towards the door. However, they noticed Yakko hadn't opened the door. "Um, Yakko, can you get the door?" Wakko asked, yet no response. "Hello, Yakko? Wakko asked if you could get the door" Dot said, yet again nothing was replied. Turning around, they saw Yakko not move so much as a muscle. If anything, it seemed to them he was actually thinking about it. Wakko and Dot, confused yet worried, attempted to reach him.

"Yakko, what are you thinking about?"

"You're not going to do what we think you're going to do, are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Yakko finally asked Bugs "If I agree to be a teacher, we don't get locked away for good, correct?" Looking at the eldest of the Warner siblings, Bugs nodded and replied "That's right". Yakko soon asked "And what's the catch?" Faking offense to the question, Bugs asked "Now what makes you think there's a catch?" as Yakko replied "Come on Bugs, I know there's a catch. What is it?" It was at that moment, for the first time in this entire conversation, Bugs chuckled and replied "Ok, you caught me. There's one small catch to the whole deal. Nothing big or serious." Seeing Yakko raise an eyebrow, Bugs announced "I'd like your siblings to start attending this school." At that moment, Wakko and Dot gave Bugs the stink eye and shouted "NO WAY!" Crossing his arms behind his back, Bugs made it perfectly clear "Hate to disappoint you two docs, but in the end it's not up to either one of you. Rather, it's up to him." Bugs looks over to Yakko, still in thought over his decision, before returning his glaze back to the younger Warner siblings and announcing "Look, I don't like this anymore than either of you, but this is a tough decision either way and it has to be made."

While they disagreed with Bugs, it was a tense moment for all 3 Warner Siblings as a decision needed to be made: Either free in school, or on the run. Finally, Yakko made his decision.

"I'll do it."

As Wakko and Dot turned towards Yakko, Bugs asked him "You'll do it?" Closing his eyes, Yakko sighed and said "Yea, I'll do it. I'll be a teacher as long as Wakko and Dot don't have to be students." Bugs crossed his eyes and said "I believe I already said they have to be" as Yakko made his case clear "You do know if they become students here, they'll bring the zaniness to whole new levels. Even the teachers wouldn't be able to handle them." Bugs pondered that for a moment, as Yakko added "And, if I'm a teacher I can't keep an eye on them while they're separated from me on school grounds." Scratching his chin, Bugs muttered "He thought that out well, but not well enough". Bugs soon asked "Well if they ain't in school mac, who's gonna keep an eye on them?" Crossing his arms, Yakko replied "I trust them. Don't you?" Bugs actually sighed for a moment, then hung his head down before rising it and announcing out loud "Alright then. Yakko…." Trailing off for a moment, Bugs extended a hand out to Yakko as he concluded "….I think we've got a deal."

(2 Days Later)

Making his way over towards the border between Burbank and Acme Falls, Yakko stopped running at toon speed in front of a Starbucks and turned towards the camera, telling the reader "Even a toon needs a pick me up" before stepping inside.

A few minutes later, Yakko stepped outside and took a sip of his coffee before hearing someone whistle. "Wonder who that was?" he wondered out loud, before hearing someone shout "Over here!" Turning to his left, Yakko saw Minerva waiving towards him while walking his way, apparently carrying a black purse while wearing an orange dress. "Well, look at you" Minerva playfully said, looking Yakko over. Unlike the last time she saw him, Yakko was wearing a blue suit and dress pants with a brown briefcase. "You look rather handsome today, Yakko" Minerva said, then asked "What's the special occasion?" Replying with a smile, Yakko said "First day of work. I got a teaching job." Minerva laughed, thinking he was simply joking before realizing he just raised an eyebrow as if annoyed. Finally stopping, she asked "Because of the movie theatre?" Yakko nodded and replied "Because of the movie theatre." Deciding to lighten the mood, Minerva smiled and walked towards Yakko, as she put her hands on his collar and began to adjust it. "I didn't know you like being so close these days." Yakko joked, yet a bead of sweet was apparent.

"Just helping you look a little more professional" Minerva said before suddenly placing a kiss on Yakko's cheek and adding "And a kiss for good luck." Taking a step back, Minerva took a quick glance at him before saying "Now, you're ready." Yakko smiled and replied "Thanks again, Minerva" and turned around to get going, but not before Minerva suddenly grabbed his arm and whispered "You forgot something." Turning back around to face her, Yakko suddenly found Minerva's lips against his for only the second time, yet this time it was much softer and brief as she just as quickly removed them. Shocked, Yakko asked "What was that for?" as Minerva smiled and replied "That's to remind you about Saturday." Pulling away and letting him go, Minerva winked and said "Good luck on your first day and see you later." With that, she finally turned and began her leave.

Watching her walk away, Yakko couldn't help but think to herself " _I don't know why, but I feel like the luckiest toon in the world._ " At that moment, Yakko suddenly realized "I GONNA BE LATE" as he quickly ran at toon speed to Acme Falls.

(A Short time later at Acme Looniversity)

"Ok class, settle down!"

The students inside the classroom began to scream and speak incoherently as Bugs entered and told them to quiet down. Within moments, they stopped as Yakko entered. "Alright students, we've got a new teacher here today so I want you to show him the upmost respect" Bugs announced, though while most of them were quiet some still snickered as Bugs announced "Kids, this is Mr. Warner" as he waves them over to Yakko. Raising an eyebrow, Yakko turns to Bugs and asks "Mr. Warner?" Bugs could only shrug his shoulders and reply "It was the best I could come up with. Now then, _Mr. Warner_ …" he emphasized before continuing "…the class is all yours." Walking towards the door, Bugs watched on as Yakko cleared his throat and asked "Alright everyone, before we get started, does anyone have any questions?" One of the kids raised a hand and asked "Were you on Animaniacs?" Yakko chuckled before replying "Yea I was. Probably will again when the show reboots." Another child raised their hand and asks "What was it like?" Smiling, Yakko sat down on the table and replied "Well, let me tell you all about it."

For the remainder of the day, Yakko told them stories from his days on the show before the day ended.

(Later that day)

Making his way back to Burbank, Yakko carried a jacket over his shoulder with his briefcase in one hand as he stopped running at toon speed and begun walking home. "Who knew teaching kids was so rewarding?" Yakko thought out loud before walking by a mall and noticing some people beginning to run out. Turning to the reader, Yakko said "That's either my sibs or people walking out of a viewing of The Nun." Looking on, Yakko soon shrugged his shoulders and decided "Eh, why not?" as he ran into the mall to join in on the fun.

What he wasn't expecting was to come….

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

(Wheel of Morality Segment)

Like before, the Warners ran into the park before skidding to a stop as Yakko announced "Hold on sibs, it's that time again." Once again wondering what time it was, Wakko and Dot asked the following:

"Is it adventure time?"

"Is it time to complain to millions of people on the internet?

Yakko raised an eyebrow, as Dot said "What? People do that all the time." Shrugging, Wakko added "To be fair, she's not wrong." Yakko could only shake his head before replying "No sibs, it's time to learn today's lesson. And with that, we bring out the Wheel of Morality." Going off screen and dragging said object into the scene, Yakko spun the wheel and chanted "Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn."

Stopping at a 7, a piece of paper was printed out as Yakko ripped it from the printer and read "And the moral of today's story is: Take responsibility for your actions." At that moment, Wakko and Dot rolled on the floor laughing as Yakko raised his eyebrow yet again and asked "What's so funny?" The two continued to laugh as Yakko asked once more "No seriously, what's so funny?" Stopping for a moment, Wakko replied "We didn't even do that in today's story. How does that relate to us?"

At that moment, an extra sheet was printed from the Wheel of Morality as Yakko turned to it and said "That's never happened before." Ripping the paper out, he read "Tell Wakko and Dot that they will in the next chapter. Signed, the author."

At that moment, Wakko and Dot stopped laughing.

The very next moment, they heard a whistle blown as the three ran for it while Ralph the Guard resumed his chase after them.

* * *

Oh, I have something special planned for next chapter. Sorry if this one was a little shorter than the last, but I wanted to try and build up for what was to come.

Next time: Yakko's 2nd Date (In the not too distant mall...)


	3. 2nd Date (In the Not to Distant Mall)

Hello everyone and welcome to the 3rd chapter of "Yakko's Date". For those not wanting to wait until their next Saturday, let's just say it came early.

Before we begin, I want to thank "preciouslittletoonette" (I highly recommend her story "The Nanny"), "RustyPete12", and guest commenter "sz96T" (even though I can't seem to properly read the comment except the phrase "very nice". I might be reading it wrong, though) for their comments thus far into the story (and we're about to enter Chapter 3). As far as any concerns go with Bugs, I can assure you he's not going to be evil, but his previous actions with Plotz will come back to bite him later on.

Also, for anyone who didn't get the reference in today's title, it's a tribute to Mystery Science Theatre 3000 (which today's chapter will pay tribute to for the show's 30th anniversary).

Also: Baloney.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: 2nd Date (In the not to distant mall)

Burbank Mall, home to clothing stores, video game stores, restaurants, a food court, and a recently built in movie theatre.

Yep, for anyone in Burbank this was the place to go for shopping trips or just to get out of the house during the weekend.

Today, though, the mall had some unexpected visitors as Wakko and Dot entered the mall while their brother was in school.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be in the mall?" Wakko asked, as the two just simply wandered around. Dot replied "What Yakko doesn't know won't hurt us, and besides: don't you remember what's happening today?" Wakko pondered for a moment before he smiled as the two replied "JOEL HODGSON" before they began running to the theatre. As they did, Wakko began to think back to earlier in the day….

 _(Earlier that morning)  
_

 _Waking up from his sleep due to a nearby alarm clock, Yakko forced himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom, closing it behind him as he begun to shower. As that occurred, Dot opened her eyes and asked Wakko "Hey, why is Yakko in the shower so early?" In response, Wakko sat up while the alarm clock continued to ring, Yakko apparently having forgotten to shut it off. Pulling a mallet out of his hammer space, Wakko reached over and slammed his mallet onto the alarm clock, destroying it. Putting his mallet away afterwards, Wakko tucked himself back into the bed and replied "First day teaching, remember?" Dot sighed before replying "Oh yea, I forgot."_

 _A short time later, after getting out of bed Dot and Wakko made their way to the kitchen and begun eating cereal when Dot looked over the table and noticed a newspaper. Reaching over to it, Dot began to read while Wakko focused on his 5_ _th_ _bowl of cereal._

" _Apparently 'The Nun' didn't so well except in the box office"_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Football season just started"_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Monster attack in Miami. Well, that's weird."_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Teen Titans Go To The Movies did pretty well."_

 _Wakko shuddered before saying "Ugh"_

" _Joel Hodgson is coming to Burbank today"_

" _Uh-huh"_

 _The two suddenly stopped whatever they were doing, as Wakko reached over to read the same thing Dot had read. "Joel Hodgson?" Wakko asked before adding "The creator of Mystery Science Theatre 3000?" Dot nodded as she soon announced "Yea, and according to the paper…" she said, looking back at the newspaper and reading "He's going to be appearing at the mall today to do a live comedy sketch while riffing a movie." Looking at Dot, he asked "Which movie?" Turning towards Wakko, she cringed before replying "The Justice League movie." Wakko cringed as well, yet he shook it off the very next second and said "We have to go see this." Nodding, Dot said "Yes! Yes! We need to go now!"_

" _Then you're gonna have to wait."_

 _Turning towards the entrance to the kitchen, they saw Yakko dressed in a business suit as Wakko and Dot pouted before simultaneously asking "What? Why?" Crossing his arms, Yakko replied "Because of what happened last Saturday. Remember?" Wakko and Dot looked down, recalling the events from 2 chapters ago and quietly replied "Oh, right." Going towards the door, Yakko told them "I'll be back after work. In the meantime, stay here at the tower, ok?" Dot and Wakko groaned before replying "Ok."_

 _Once Yakko left, though, Wakko turned to Dot and asked her "We are so going, aren't we?" In response, Dot smiled and said "Oh yes we are."_

(Present)

Once arriving at the indoor theatre, Wakko and Dot noticed a long line waiting outside. Walking towards the last person in line, Wakko asked "Is this the line for Joel Hodgson?" The man turned around and replied "Yep, and I've been in line since the mall opened." The two Warners groaned, realizing that since the mall opened not more than a few hours before their arrival. Having no other choice, they got in line and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

After what felt like hours passed, Dot asked Wakko "How long have we been in line?" Pulling a watch out of his hammer space, Wakko replied "5 minutes", causing Dot to scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as she falls to her knees and shouts "WE NEED TO GET IN THERE ALREADY!" Dot soon covered her face with her hands and began to comically cry as Wakko shakes his head before patting her head. "It's ok, Dot. We'll get in soon enough." Dot, however, would not listen as she proceeded to sob hysterically before asking "How can this get worse?" Unfortunately for Dot, this would come back to haunt her in not more than a few seconds later in the color purple.

And with a stench the likes of which they wouldn't wish on their worst of enemies.

"Excuse me monsieur and madam", the voice of a lady asked with a French accent. Wakko and Dot suddenly stopped any action altogether and began to shudder, seemingly recalling that voice from somewhere before. "Oh, no" they quietly whispered to each other, as they quickly pulled gas masks out of their hammer spaces and put them on before turning around to see the familiar sight of the female purple skunk known as Fifi, a rose apparent on her head as she asked "By any chance, is this the line for the showing of Destination Wedding?" The two breathed a sigh of relief, Fifi not recalling them while she continued "I understand it is a romantic comedy with Winona Ryder, yet I do not understand why no one will watch it. Have you seen it?" Wakko and Dot shook their heads. "Then, is this the line for the movie?" Fifi asked, yet again they shook their heads. Fifi pouted for a moment and said "Aw" as she turned and began to leave. Wakko and Dot breathed a sigh of relief as they took their gas masks off. "That was close" Wakko muttered.

At that moment, Fifi stopped and Wakko realized he messed up.

The next moment, Fifi turned around and quickly latched onto Wakko, announcing "Oh my dear Wakko, I am so happy to be seeing you again." Realizing his mistake, Wakko could only cough as the foul odor emanating from Fifi's tail began to overwhelm his nose while Dot put her mask back on. "I didn't know Fifi was your girlfriend" Dot told him sarcastically as Wakko turned to her and said "Not (cough) my (cough) girlfriend." Wakko continued to cough, as Fifi snuggled closer and said "I have not seen you since Tiny Toons was removed from television. What have you been up to since then?" Continuing to gag, Wakko replied "Straight (cough) to VHS (cough) movie (cough), then canceled (cough), then (cough) not much. You?" Snuggling closer to him, Fifi replied "Oh you know: working in a perfume store, wondering when my true love will appear, keeping in touch with my fellow costars from Tiny Toons. The usual." Turning to Dot, Wakko quietly asked her "A little help, please?" Dot could be heard laughing from behind her mask, as she replied "Sorry Wakko, but she's your girlfriend. Your problem." Dot soon fell on the floor and began to roll over with laughter, as Fifi whispered into Wakko's ear "She is the jealous, no?"

At this moment, Wakko wanted to be free.

The sudden trembles on the ground would be his reprieve.

They started small, then began to get bigger. Then, the source of the trembles began to come closer as the audience slowly began to fear the most horrifying creature to ever exist in Burbank.

"Well gee golly everyone!" The creature announced, as everyone in line screamed and began to run. Fifi herself soon saw the creature, unwrapped herself from Wakko, and ran for it while he and Dot simply looked at it and spoke in pure horror.

"It's not possible."

"It's can't be but…"

"HE'S BACK!"

"Hi friends, it's me: Baloney" he announced, as Wakko and Dot screamed before running for their lives. Scratching his head, Baloney announced "Was it something I said?" before chasing after the two while shouting "WAIT! COME BACK MY FRIENDLY FRIEND FRIENDS!"

No one had noticed, however, that as the entire line cleared up 3 individuals would come out of the theater. Two of them were small robots no taller than the height to someone's knees, one was a small red robot with a round glass head, a blocky red and white body, and no legs yet could levitate in mid-air while the other was a gold robot with 2 round yellow eyes with black dots, skinny legs and a large flapping mouth. The 3rd was a man in a red jumpsuit. "Alright, who's ready to meet..?" The red robot, Tom Servo announced before noticing everyone running away. "Aw man, not again" Tom pouted as the gold one, Crow, turned to him and said "This is what happens when that stupid polyester dinosaur can read the newspaper." Crow soon turned to the human, Joel, and asked "Why does he always do that?" Joel could only shrug his shoulders before replying "Honestly Crow, I don't know."

(One Hour Later)

Arriving at the mall after finishing her errands, Minerva began walking around the mall and clothing shopping, as she looked at some dresses while telling herself "What to wear, what to wear for Saturday?" Looking at another one, she told one "I wonder which one will really get Yakko flustered for our next date." Moving on to another dress, she noticed it was sparking black as Minerva smiled and said "Oh, this one is beautiful. I just HAVE to buy this." As she began to remove it from its spot, however, Minerva began to feel the trembles as her skin began to rise with goosebumps.

Then, she heard the laughter.

"Oh no" Minerva realized, her eyes getting ready to pop out. Noticing the other customers hide within the clothes, Minerva did the same, hiding in the middle of a display for hung dresses as Baloney popped his head inside and announced "Hello? Friendly friend friends? Where are you?" Looking around, Baloney saw no one and moved on while Minerva looked through the small cracks in between the clothes and breathed a sigh of relief. Turning around, she suddenly noticed Wakko and Dot who placed a finger to their lips. Nodding, Minerva stayed quiet as the tremors began to weaken while they heard Baloney shout "FRIENDLY FRIEND FRIENDS, WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TIME FOR SOME YUMMY FUN FUN!" For a few tense moments, nothing was said as they hoped he would eventually just leave the mall altogether.

Unfortunately, a rather fowl smell soon entered their noses.

"Oh god, what is that?" Minerva asked, attempting to keep from coughing as Wakko and Dot tried to keep from gagging and pulled their gas masks out from hammer space. However, as Dot put her mask on, Wakko suddenly dropped his as Fifi embraced him from behind and announced "Oh Wakko, we have found each other yet again. Please forgive me for leaving you." As she said this, Dot and Minerva began to panic as the tremors slowly began to pick up yet again and come their way. "Fifi, be quiet" Dot whispered, yet her words fell on death ears as Fifi continued "Protect me from this foul creature made of polyester." Turning to her, Minerva hissed "Shut up" as the tremors became louder.

They both knew Baloney was getting closer.

"Do you not have any consideration for…?" Fifi began but couldn't finish as Dot and Minerva covered her mouth. "Shut. Up." They both quietly announced to her, making the message clear to her. Fifi slowly nodded as the tremors finally stopped while Wakko did his best not to gag.

"Hi friendly friends!" Baloney suddenly announced from behind them. All four of them turned to see him as they screamed before making a run for it. "Wait for me" Baloney announced as he accidentally threw the clothes onto the floor while galloping after them.

(A little while later)

Entering the mall from the front door, Yakko arrived to see several people still hiding as he raised an eyebrow and turned to the reader, announcing "Looks like I missed the party invite." He soon noticed someone waiving over for him and trying to hiss the words "Hide." Yakko raised an eyebrow before he heard it: the thunderous steps followed by the words "Oh friendly friend friends, where are you?" Yakko sighed as he told himself "Not this guy again."

"You said it."

Surprised, Yakko turned to his left to see Tom Servo, Crow, and Joel as Yakko asked them "Haven't I seen you guys somewhere before?" Tom replied "Well, we are famous for our time on a little show called Mystery Science Theatre 3000." Yakko scratched his chin before comically asking "You mean that show with the guy who got shot into space and makes fun of movies with two robots that he built?" Tom replied "That's the one", as Yakko raised his hands and said "Nope, never heard of it." Tom and Crow pouted, yet it was Joel who chuckled and said "Nice try, but I remember who you are Yakko Warner." Raising his hands once more, Yakko admitted "Ok, you got me" as Joel continued "Y'know, we're a lot alike when you think about it: We both had popular shows that everyone liked regardless of age and we both got canceled yet it was our fans that brought us back." Yakko crossed his arms, yet nodded.

"Friendly friend friends, where are you? I just wanna give you a hug and play all day long."

Yakko shuddered upon hearing that, but suddenly had an idea. "Say guys?" Yakko asked the MST group before adding "Remember the Catching Ross sketch?" The three of them laughed, as Crow replied "Who doesn't? Man, that was a lot of fun after watching something so offensive." Tom nodded his body as he added "Agreed. Could you imagine those animals being captured from their homes by some random guy who just wonders in out of nowhere and puts you in a burlap sack?" They nodded as Crow soon said "I wish I could put that polyester dinosaur in a burlap sac and stick him in a cage." Yakko and Joel scratched their chins as Joel said "That's actually not a bad idea, but we don't have any of the props we need for it." Yakko smiled as he pulled out a microphone from his hammer space and announced "You just leave that to me."

(A short time later)

"Friendly friend friends, where are you? I just wanna give you a hug and play all day long."

Wakko and Dot shuddered from their new hiding place, inside a potted plant, as they quickly popped their heads out and saw Baloney walking through before returning to their hiding spot. Turning to their left, they saw Minerva hiding behind a display for a shoe store, yet they couldn't spot Fifi anywhere. "Good riddance" Minerva muttered, yet as Baloney began to walk past them she realized they were stuck.

The sudden smell did not help matters as Minerva covered her nose and tried desperately not to gag. "Where is monsieur Wakko?" she heard Fifi ask. Turning around, she finally saw Fifi hiding behind the potted plant as Minerva hissed "Shup up."

Unfortunately, the stench was also enough to get Baloney's attention as he turned around and saw Fifi hiding behind the potted plant as he announced "Hello my new friendly friend friend." Fifi screamed before hiding right behind Minerva, as Baloney spotted her. "Why, hello there" Baloney announced while Minerva screamed "FIFI, YOU…." She couldn't finish as the smell was enough to make her gag as Minerva began to cough loudly. "Was it something I said?" Baloney asked before deciding "I know what she needs: a big hug." As Baloney began walking towards Minerva, she began to back up into the shoe store only to hear something over the intercom of the entire mall.

It sounded something similar to that of cheerful music from a nature documentary.

Then, a new voice was heard over the intercom.

"Hello everyone, this your host Tom Ted Husing from the Satellite of Love and welcome to 'Catching Baloney', where we capture the most dangerous creature known to man. And now, here to help capture the elusive beast is the defender of animal justice, Joel Robinson." Coming out of hiding, Joel appeared wearing a hunting hat as Tom Servo, standing nearby with a microphone on a stand, announced "And with us today is Joel's partner Emo Crow to help us capture the creature known as Baloney." Crow soon also comes out of hiding, wearing a white dress and black wig as he said "I was just wondering if…." Tom soon cuts him off buy saying "It's a good question, but he doesn't get any lines as this is a voice over." Crow pouted as Tom continued "Today's letter comes from Burbank, California to capture and end the reign of terror from the creature known as Baloney."

Amused by this, Baloney turns around towards the group and says "Hey that's me. I'm Baloney" as he walked over to the balcony and waved at them. Continuing onward, Joel comically gulped and said "I think we're gonna need some help with this one." Tom and Crow nodded, as Tom announced "Luckily for us, Burbank is home of the ever-so-popular children's television show, Animaniacs, and one of them has agreed to lend us a hand. As such, here is our special guest: Yakko Warner." Baloney chuckled, only for an anvil to fall on his head, causing Baloney to fall over the balcony and land on the ground head first. "Well, that was a bit excessive" Tom announced as they all looked up to see Yakko on the next floor wearing his iconic brown baggy pants and also wearing a hunting hat, as he turned to the reader and said "It's ok folks, nobody dies in this story. They just shake it off." Just as Yakko said, Baloney began to get up, dropping the anvil next to him. "Well gee golly, that wasn't very nice" Baloney said, apparently unfazed as Tom muttered "Now it's getting scary."

Turning around, Yakko saw Wakko and Dot stick their heads out of the potted plant as he brought a finger to his lips before telling them "We'll talk about this later. By the way, do either of you have a large mallet?" Smiling, Wakko exited the potted plant and pulled out a gag bag, removing a large mallet from it. "How about a large burlap sack?" Yakko asked as Wakko went back into gag back, then stuck his head out and replied "I'm gonna need a minute on that." Turning around to Tom, Yakko shouts "We need a minute. Can you spare it?" Joel nodded and replied "Just stay frosty. We'll keep him occupied." Turning towards Tom and nodding, Tom announces into the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be right back to the thrilling conclusion of 'Chasing Baloney' right after this commercial break." Tom then ducks away while Crow suddenly disappears and the music stops.

"Huh? Where did my new friends disappear off to?" Baloney asks, before turning to see Joel and asks him "Do you want to be my friendly friend?" Joel shakes his head and replies "No, no thanks. Believe it or not, I'm allergic to cheap-looking polyester dinosaurs" as he backs away. Baloney, seeing him take a few steps back, proceeds to walk forward as he says "Aw, come on. We'll have fun by singing the Imagination song, playing pretend, wearing a mask…." He never finished as Tom and Crow soon reappeared dressed as the popular mascot from the Orville Redenbacher commercials, each one also wearing white puffy wigs and black glasses except Crow also wore a beard.

"I sure am enjoying this 'Chasing Baloney' special grandfather, and I'm also glad we're so rich." Tom said, as Crow, faking an older voice, replied "Keep talking, buddy. As long as people are enjoying this special while eating our delicious artificially made popcorn, we're getting richer than ever. After all, I've amassed a fortune wearing geeky, outdated, clothing while selling popcorn at the same time." Tom soon asks "Say grandpa, considering the fact that we make bazillions of dollars, why can't we change our wardrobe choices to get women to like us?" Crow shook his head before replying "We've talked about this before buddy. It's important that we not have distractions brought on by members of the weaker sex. After all, how would it look like if we started doing advertisements with women covered in our new Super Double Whammy Ganga Ganga Corn with sweet juices parading on their bodies."

At that moment, Yakko shouted "GOODNIGHT, EVERYBODY" while Wakko continued looking through the bag, having thrown out a large refrigerator, a safe, an animal cage for lions, and an Xbox 360. Turning to Wakko, Yakko raised an eyebrow and said "So that's where it went." Wakko chuckled before returning to his search inside his gag bag.

Crow stopped for a moment to recall his next lines before continuing on "Come on, buddy. We're popcorn people." Tom pouted before saying "Yea, sorry grandpa." Tom soon asked "Hey grandpa, can I ask you a question?" Crow nodded and replied "Go ahead" as Tom asked "When are you going to die, you twisted old fart?"

Crow seemed shocked as he asked "Why do you always torment me? You're supposed to be my grandson." Tom laughed as he replied "Sorry gramps, but I just can't help thinking about all that money. When you die, I am SO getting a fashion consultant, getting a new look, selling the company and disappearing into the night." Enraged, Crow soon announced "You're about to disappear into the night if you don't shut up right now. Don't think I haven't considered disowning you and throwing you into the poor house once and for all just like I did your father. I've relished the thought nightly. Do you hear me? NIGHTLY!" Tom soon asked "You wouldn't really do that would you?" Beginning to laugh, Crow viciously replied "You can be assured I would. After all, you're flat busted and I hold all the keys to the kingdom. What I mean is: I'M THE GOD! I'M THE GOD!" Tom soon pouted and said 'I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" At that point, Joel came out of hiding and said "Ok, ok, cut you two. Now keep in mind that A) It's supposed to be a 30 second commercial, not an episode of Maury. Also, B) We're just a distraction."

Baloney, having chuckled the whole time, simply asked "Distraction? What's that?" before a large burlap sack suddenly fell from above, trapped him, tied itself up, and forced Baloney to fall onto the ground. By that point, Tom and Crow had left while Wakko and Dot jumped down with some rope and tied the bag shut. Pointing towards the crew of MST3K, Dot gave a thumbs up and said "Got it. You're up."

At that moment, the music began playing over the mall's intercom, as did Tom as he announced "Welcome back everyone to 'Chasing Baloney' and we have just captured the elusive polyester dinosaur in a burlap sack. According to my boyfriend, it's the best way to restrain him." As he spoke, Crow returned, dressed in his Emo Crow wardrobe once more while carrying a fire extinguisher. "Also, when their trapped, the Baloney dinosaur needs to be smoked. It's not necessary, but after a long day of trying to capture him, it sure is a lot of fun." Inserting a hose into the bag, Crow began to introduce Baloney to the chemicals inside a fire extinguisher as Tom soon announced "And after he's good and smoked, it's hammer time." At that point, Wakko pulled out his mallet and hit Baloney as hard as possible, possibly knocking him unconscious as Crow ceased with the smoke barrage. "Now that we've captured Baloney, its time to lock him up once and for all" Tom announced as the Warner siblings managed to pick up Baloney and threw him into the animal cage, having conveniently been brought to the first floor. Closing the door and locking it, the Warners smiled as Tom announced into the microphone "And we've done it. Baloney has been captured and Burbank is finally safe. With that said, we leave you with this final thought: If you like 'Baloney and Friends' in any way at all, something is clearly wrong with you."

The music finally stopped as everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Whew" Crow said, as Baloney struggled in an attempt to get out. "It's finally over" Dot exclaimed as she jumped up and down while announcing "No! More! Baloney!" as Yakko smiled while looking down towards his siblings as he told himself "Those two are so grounded."

"Oh, don't be so mean Yakko."

Raising an eyebrow, Yakko turned around to see Minerva crossing her arms as he asked "What are you doing here?" Minerva smiled and replied "Well, I was looking for a dress for this Saturday. However, it seems my knight in shining armor came to our rescue today." Walking towards Yakko, Minerva slowly began to hug him as she whispered into his ear "I guess you deserve a reward" before kissing his cheek. Yakko actually smiled as he told himself "A toon could get used to this" before his suddenly smelled something very foul.

The smell wasn't loss on Minerva either.

Letting go, Minerva covered her nose as she and Yakko turned to see Fifi waiving over to them. "Hello, monsieur Yakko." Covering his nose as well, Yakko managed to gag out "Hi, Fifi." Turning to Minerva, he whispered "She had the biggest crush on Wakko when both our shows were on TV." Minerva nodded before saying "Somehow, I can tell."

Back on the first floor, Crow and Tom were out of their costumes as they and Joel looked on while Baloney finally managed to escape the burlap sack only to realize he was trapped inside the animal cage. "Oh friendly friends" Baloney announced, as he asked "Can one of you let me out please?" Dot turned to Wakko and nodded towards him, as Wakko pulled his gag bag out and took out several chains and locks, placing each of them all around the cage in toon speed before dusting his hands and announcing "All done." Baloney, however, seemed confused and asked once again "Um, friendly friends, can you please let me out?" Wakko only chuckled as he put his gag bag away and said "Let you out? I thought you said 'Keep me in'" as he began to walk towards his sister while Baloney shook at the bars in an attempt to escape, only to fail. "So, what do we do with him now?" Crow asked, as Dot replied "I wouldn't worry about it. If anything, we'll call Bugs and he'll take it from here." Tom and Crow soon turned to Joel, as Crow asked "So what do we do now?" Joel smiled as he replied "There's only one thing to do left: we rift."

At that moment, Wakko and Dot smiled.

At the same time, Yakko smirked before deciding to leave. However, Minerva grabbed his arm and asked "Where do you think you're going?" Turning to meet her glaze, Yakko replied "Ehhhhhhhh….I'm just gonna.." Minerva placed a finger to his mouth as she said "We still haven't had our date." Yakko raised an eyebrow as Minerva added "You did save the day and while it's not Saturday, why not?" Smiling while shrugging his shoulders, Yakko announced "Why not?" before turning to Fifi and asking her "You coming? You can sit with Wakko." Minerva's eyes went wide as Fifi became giddy while she told herself "Oh, no." Catching this rather quickly, though, Yakko whispered into her ear "Don't worry, I have a plan" as Minerva replied "Somehow, I figured you would."

(20 minutes later)

Getting as many people into the movie theatre as possible and filling every seat (except the front row), Crow and Tom took their places while Joel stood in front of the screen and announced "Hello, Burbank!" The crowd cheered, as Joel continued "First and foremost, we're very grateful to be here today to help promote the 30th anniversary of Mystery Science Theatre 3000, and today would not have possible if it wasn't for each and every person here today. We thank you for inviting us here today and for filling this theatre." Joel received a round of applause as he added "We also wanna thank the Warner siblings who helped us put Baloney in a cage and get everyone to come to the show." The crowd clapped once more, as Yakko, Wakko and Dot stood up from their seats in the middle row and took a bow. Once they sat down, Joel smiled as he said "And now, it is my pleasure for us to be here as we rift the 2017 Justice League movie. With that said, Burbank…" Using his fingers to count to three, Joel and the entire room shouted "WE GOT MOVIE SIGN" as the film played.

For that entire day, there was not a dry tear nor a person not laughing as everyone had the time of their lives with every joke that came at the expense of the film. For Minerva, this was her very first taste of MST3K as she snuggled close to Yakko's left shoulder while they enjoyed the show. For Wakko, half the time he laughed with everyone while the other half left him shivering each time Fifi began to wrap her tail around his body. And finally, for Dot, as she enjoyed the show with popcorn in one hand and soda in the other, she couldn't help but laugh.

As for Fifi's smell, let's say no one knew until after the clean up crew came in that a hole was made directly under her seat in which a tube lead right to outside of the mall, yet no one could figure out how it got there.

Then again, the Warners wouldn't tell you even if you asked.

(Extra Segment)

"Ladies and gentlemen", an off-screen announcer said, adding "In honor of the 30th anniversary of Mystery Science Theatre 3000, the Warner brothers and their sister Dot will perform their rendition of the intro."

 _(Slow drumming start, then insert guitar)_

 _Yakko (dressed in a white jumpsuit)-"In the not too distant future, next Sunday AD,_

 _Three guys, Joe, Mike, and Jonah, were not different from you or me._

 _They worked at Gizmonic Institute, just some normal guys in colored jumpsuits,_

 _They did a good job keeping the place clean,_

 _But some evil scientists made them space guinea pigs._

 _(Joel, Mike, and Jonah are thrown into a rocket and sent to the Satellite of Love while Mike shouted "LET! ME! OUT!")_

 _Wakko (Dressed as Dr. Forrester)-"We'll send them cheesy movies._

 _The worst we can find. (With Yakko and Dot dressed as Pearl) LALALA!_

 _(Solo) They'll have to sit and watch them all as we monitor their minds._

 _(With Dot) LALALA!_

 _Dot-"Now keep in mind they can't control when the movies begin or end,_

 _(With Yakko and Wakko) LALALA!_

 _(Solo) Because Joel used some special parts to make their robot friends._

 _(Brief stop)_

 _(All 3) "Robot Rollcall"_

" _Cambot!_

 _Gypsy!_

 _Tom Servo!_

 _Crowwwwwwwww!"_

 _Yakko-"If you're wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts,_

 _(All 3) LALALA!_

 _(Solo) Just repeat to yourself 'It's Just A Show. I should really just relax."_

 _(All 3, as they are joined by Joel, Mike, Jonah, Tom Servo, Crow, Gypsy, and Cambot) For Mystery Science Theatre 3000!_

 _TWANG!_

As the music came to an end, everyone smiled as Joel turned to the screen and asked "What do you think, sirs?"

At a completely different location somewhere in Deep 13, a mid-obese man wearing a black jumpsuit and with short blonde hair replied "I kind of like it. It's new but it keeps to a pretty basic formula. Good job." The man, TV's Frank, however, was smacked aside by a second individual, a second man with brown hair and wearing a green suit under a white lab coat, Dr. Forrester, who pouted as he announced "Oh, so what, Pookie? Just because you can re-do the original theme by simply adding Mike and Jonah & letting the Warner siblings sing it that makes it good?" Dr. Forrester huffed before turning to Frank and saying "Frank, push the button while I give them all a shock to the shamies." Pressing a button, the screen shut off while everyone screamed in unbearable pair as Joel shouted "NOT ANOTHER SHOCK TO THE SHAMIES!"

* * *

Whew! That was tough, but this chapter is done. I decided not to do the Wheel of Morality because I wanted to do my own version of the MST3K intro in honor of their 30th anniversary and if you've seen the show either when it was on TV, on Rifftrax, on Youtube (if you can find them), or on Netflix I'd recommend it. Also, adding the Wheel of Morality to this whole chapter would have been overkill.

For anyone who asks why I decided to put Fifi from Tiny Toon Adventures in this, it's mostly because I've seen a few fanfics here and there where she's shipped with Wakko so I decided to have a little fun with it at Wakko's expense.

Don't worry: Dot's next.

Also, for Baloney being in this story, it's to help begin the lead-in to the villain of the story. Who will it be? I won't tell, but it has something to do with Plotz.

Anyway, for anyone curious, the sketches and last segment scene from the MST3K crew were based off their rifts on "Teenage Cavemen" (specifically, from the short on that same episode, "Chasing Trouble"), "Godzilla vs The Sea Monster", and "Gamera".

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, so here's what to expect next chapter:

 _The Warners appear in a local park, as they take small jumps towards a tree with a door while singing "The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world, the next chapter will feature Slappy the Squirrel."_

 _On cue, Slappy opens the door and shouts "ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY", only for the Warners to finish singing the words "That's Slappy!"_

Until next time….


	4. Here Comes Slappy

Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 4 of "Yakko's Date."

Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy working on my other story "Swords of the Dog Demon General" (which is finished and there's an early reference to it in the chapter, by the way) and my online reviews for "The Predator" movies. As such, hopefully this chapter will bring you some joy (or at the very least a smile on your face).

With that said, let's bring on the Slappy!

* * *

 _The Warners are seemingly outside a house with a door, as they began to sing._

" _She's a cranky old critter she's bitter we warned ya_

 _She lives in a tree house in Burbank, California_

 _Along with her nephew_

 _He says "spew" he's chipple and his aunt starts to rant she give him an earful_

 _She's grumpy he's happy it's generation gappy_

 _Take a whirl with the squirrels_

 _SKIPPY AND SLAPPY"_

 _Opening the door, Skippy and Slappy Squirrel come out as she announces "Ah put a sock in it." In turn, though, Skippy announces "That's my" before the Warners add "AUNT SLAPPY_ _!"_

* * *

Chapter 4: Here comes Slappy

Two weeks have passed since the events of the Burbank Mall, and since then the town had returned to some sort of quiet. As expected, Bugs took quick care of Baloney and had him shipped to 'parts unknown', as he would put it. The cast of MST3K had gone on their way and returned to their tour. And, finally, after Wakko and Dot were grounded, Yakko went on his 2nd, later 3rd date with Minerva.

Since then, things have been rather quiet until one day….

It was another sunny day in Burbank, California as families would come to the park and either have picnics or attend in athletic activities such as jogging, playing with frisbees, or outdoor yoga.

Of course, in the entire park there was a tree conveniently set with a door and steps as the screaming of a somewhat elderly squirrel could be heard directed towards her landline phone.

"THAT'S GARBAGE" Slappy Squirrel screamed at her phone, as she pointed at her TV and said "There is no way THAT isn't a toon." Turning towards her TV, a news reporter turned to the damaged streets of Miami and said " _We're here live in Miami, just several hours after another monster attack. According to live witnesses, the streets are torn up, windows and cars have been destroyed, yet luckily there are no fatalities listed thanks to Miami's hero, Big the Bird. Meanwhile in Tampa…."_ At that point, Slappy returned to her phone call, stating "You have legitimate proof he's a toon, so why isn't he being brought to Burbank?"

On the other end of the phone, however, in Acme Looniversity, Bugs rubbed his temples as he replies "Slappy, we've talked about this before. From what I understand, he registers as an alien, not a toon, and even then, there's tons of legal matters with the humans, the government and other parties. Fact is, he's untouchable." Hearing Slappy scream in frustration before an explosion was heard over the phone, Bugs took a wild guess that Slappy had thrown a bomb at her TV. Bugs sighed before he heard Slappy calm down as he told her over the phone "Look, I'll take a look at it to see if there's any possibility they made a mistake. If he really is a toon, he'll be put on a one-way trip to either Burbank or to any city that hosts a Disneyland." Bugs heard Slappy grunt before she announced "You better" before she slammed the phone onto the receiver. "Man, that squirrel has problems" Bugs mutters to himself before returning to his work.

* * *

A short time later, as Slappy began dragging another TV set out of her closet in order to replace her previously destroyed one, the door opened as a much younger brown squirrel, Skippy, entered and began to ask "Hi Aunt Slappy, how was your…?" before stopping as he saw the destroyed TV. "What happened this time?" Slappy simply replied "Bad commercials" without turning around, though Skippy could have sworn his aunt was rolling her eyes. "It was a news report about the alien who looks like a toon again, wasn't it?" Skippy asked, yet Slappy didn't answer. "Knew it" he muttered, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kids" Slappy muttered as she plugged in the TV before walking to her chair, sat down, and pulled out the remote to turn it on. "Now to watch something a lot more entertaining" she announced, as she switched the TV channel to that of explosions, as Slappy smiled and told herself "Aw, the explosion channel. Now that's good television." Slappy made herself comfortable as Skippy retuned with a bowl of popcorn and sat down on the couch as he began eating, yet Slappy took a look over and noticed something rather odd: he was sad. "Everything ok there, Skippy?" she asked, yet Skippy said nothing as he just stuffed his mouth with popcorn. "Let me guess, bully problems?"

Skippy said nothing.

"Kids wouldn't let you play soccer with them again?"

Once more, he said nothing. Instead, he chose to put more popcorn into his mouth.

"Girl problems?"

Skippy stiffened, briefly stopping before returning to his popcorn. "Knew it" she muttered, before asking Skippy "So, what happened?" Skippy sighed before turning to Slappy and replied "Well, it was like this…."

 _Flashback:_

 _Skippy began his long walk home following another day of school, stopping by the post office to pick up Slappy's mail. Several years before, not a single mailman would step foot near Slappy's home after a letter was sent to her from Plotz following the cancelation of "Animaniacs" as it announced she was being terminated and would not be paid a penny more. Enraged as a result of the letter, Slappy unleashed her wrath in her own living room at first, then at the closest person she could find. Although Skippy was home at the time, even she refused to harm a hair on her own nephew. Luckily, the passing-by mailman of the day was more of a tempting target._

 _As a result of that, not a single mailman would go anywhere near her home._

 _Although an assault charge was eventually filed, the case was dropped thanks to Bugs (who had a LOT of friends in Warner Brothers), yet every mailman in Burbank agreed never to go near Slappy's home ever again._

(Slappy: Hey author, can we get back to the ACTUAL story here?)

 _Oh, fine._

 _Anyway, as Skippy began his way home, he stopped at the sight of something that caught his eye._

 _There, sitting at a café, was Dot and Minerva talking, giggling, and drinking tea._

 _Skippy began to feel butterflies in his stomach upon the sight of Dot. The last time he saw her was on the last day of filming for "Wakko's Wish", yet since then neither he nor his aunt heard anything from the Warners. Yet, lo and behold, there was Dot having tea with Minevra Mink, ironically a character many members of the cast never directly befriended._

 _He was confused, if not for more than a second, before deciding to steer his resolve before heading over towards them._

 _At about that same time, turning to Minerva, Dot proceeded to ask her "So Minerva I have to ask: how are things going with you and Yakko?" Minerva shuffled in her seat before smiling, replying "Things have actually been well. We've had a few dates since what happened in Burbank Mall, and Yakko has been so sweet. I never thought I could feel like this, Dot." Smiling, Dot said "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy for you. Honestly Minerva, you had me worried for a bit, but I'm glad you didn't cheat on Yakko." Minerva huffed, puffing her checks out while sarcastically saying "Why I never, Dot Warner. After all we've been through." Mocking her a little more, Minerva asked "Do you really think I would give up someone as great as Yakko?" Dot raised an eyebrow, insulted, before Minerva gave a small chuckle as she told her "Dot, I'm messing with you." In an instant, Dot lowered her eyebrow and smiled, telling her "I know, but I'm so good as faking anger I'm just as good, if not better, then those actors from Hollywood."_

 _The sound of someone clearing his throat soon caught her ears._

" _Hmm?" Dot quietly asked, turning to find Skippy behind him. Quietly moaning to herself, Dot cleared her own throat before asking "Oh hi Skippy, long time no see." Skippy, attempting to hide his enthusiasm, proceeded to say "Hi Dot, how are you? It's good to see you again." Dot muttered "I'm sure you are" as she turned to seed Minerva quietly sipping her tea while taking a moment to say "Oh please, don't mind me." Dot stared at her before turning back to Skippy, and with the most realistic smile she could give, she asked Skippy "Soooooo….Skippy….if you haven't noticed me and Minerva are having tea, so is there anything I can do for you?" Skippy, nervous, tweedled his thumbs, as he asked "So…I was wondering…if you weren't busy today…would you?" Interrupting him, Dot simply asked "Skippy, could you please get on with it?" Skippy, becoming a bit jumpy, quickly blurts "Willyougoonadatewithme?" Confused, Dot and Minerva blinked for a moment before Minerva asked Skippy "How about you try again, but slowly?" Skippy, in turn, takes a deep breath before asking again "Dot, will you go on a date with me?"_

 _Dot, narrowing her eyes, took a deep sip of her tea before saying "No"._

" _What, why not?" Skippy asks, upset, as Dot replies "Listen Skippy, no offense to you but I'm saving myself for the most handsome man in Holly…." "Brad Pitt is married, Dot" Minerva interrupted, as Dot turned to her and said "He's just playing hard to get, that's all." Turning back to Skippy, she began to see him tear up, yet Dot finally said "Skippy, I'll make it clear: You're not Brad Pitt, you're not Keanu Reeves, you're not Chris Evans, you're just Skippy." Skippy's eyes further began to tear up as Dot added "Fact is Skippy: The only thing you have to go with is your kid friendly cute, but that's it." Turning to the reader, Dot soon says "That, plus there's enough people who ship up on fan fiction." Turning back to Skippy, Dot finally said "Now I suggest you…", but stops._

 _Skippy ran off, crying._

" _Well, that's done" Dot says, breaking out a smile, as she returns to her tea yet notices Minerva getting up to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Dot asked, yet Minerva, visibly upset, replied "You once taught me to give Yakko a chance despite how conceited I am. Because of you I gave him a chance and look how we are now, yet you are the same. You're just as conceited." Slamming some money on the table, Minerva grabbed her purse and left as Dot just sat there, upset yet hurt._

 _Hurt, yet confused._

 _Confused, yet conflicted._

Present:

"I'm surprised the author actually added that extra part despite Skippy not being there" Slappy muttered to herself, before turning to her nephew. By now, Skippy had simply dropped his popcorn and began crying on the shelf. Taking a deep breath, Slappy turns her TV off and begins walking towards her closet, opening the door and walking inside. "Skippy…" she announces, as he slowly stops his crying before turning to his aunt and asks "Yes, Aunt Slappy?"

To Skippy's surprise, Slappy comes out with a rocket launcher and a belt swung over her left shoulder with grenades attached. "Aunt Slappy, why do you have all those grenades and rocket launcher?" Skippy asked, as Slappy replied "Skippy, stick around and watch a movie. I'm going to pay the Warners a little visit."

* * *

" _Never thought I'd be so ashamed"_ Yakko thought to himself as he sat in the dining room looking at paper after paper of tests each of his students conducted. The test was simple enough: Explain what's funny against what's not funny.

Thus far, each of those kids just weren't getting the concept.

One test said 'political jokes were funnier than slapstick humor.' That kid received an F.

Another said 'The Three Stooges were funnier than Mickey Mouse.' Yakko almost let that one slip, until reading through it and realizing they were speaking of the Stooges 2012 film. That kid also received an F with an additional "Wrong comedians and/or movie to praise."

A third one said 'The Warners are outdated compared to Teen Titans Go!' Yakko immediately gave that one an F+ plus a message stating "See me after class for a makeup test." That student didn't bother to show up, so Yakko would have to wait until tomorrow to give him detention.

Each test, Yakko read, was worse than the last. Each one made him question just what was wrong with his students.

Putting the recent test down ('Why comedy is dead?'), Yakko rubbed his temples as he stepped away from the test papers and walked towards the kitchen to get some water.

A knock on the door stopped him, however.

Turning towards the reader, Yakko asked "Now I wonder who that could be?" while swinging a thumb at the door. The knocking began to get louder as Yakko walked over to the door while announcing "Hold your horses, I'm coming" as a voice behind the knocking replied "I don't have horses, but I've got plenty of grenades and they ain't holding for anyone." Yakko scolded, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. "Oh no" Yakko muttered, as he opened the door and found a rocket launcher aimed directly at his face, yet he simply smiled and said "Hi Slappy, long time no see."

Slappy, however, refused to smile as she said "Don't hi me. Where's your sister?" Yakko shrugged his shoulders at first before he asked "What did she do this time?"

(Meanwhile)

Finding himself at a local hot dog vendor, Wakko went up to the vendor whose back was turned to him as he asked "Can I get a hot dog with everything on it?"

The vendor, not turning around to acknowledge him, replied "Of course" as the vendor began making the hot dog. Wakko rubbed his hands while sticking his tongue out, hungry with anticipation as vendor asked "Or…?" Confused, Wakko asked "Or what? You have a hot dog more delicious than what's on the menu?" The vendor nodded, yet suddenly turned around, giddy as a schoolgirl.

To Wakko's horror, it was Fifi dressed as a hot dog vendor as she said "Or you can me, my dear Wakko!" Wakko screamed as Fifi quickly jumped over towards him yet he moved out of the way and began to run for his life. "Wait for me, monsieur Wakko. We have much to discuss like where we'll have our first date" Fifi announced as she began to slowly bounce in the direction of Wakko, beginning her chase.

* * *

Walking back to the water tower, quite a few things were on Dot's mind.

Specifically, Minerva's last words before she left for the day:

" _You once taught me to give Yakko a chance despite how conceited I am. Because of you I gave him a chance and look how we are now, yet you are the same. You're just as conceited."_

Carrying a bag of new merchandise with her, Dot began the long climb up towards the top yet as she neared, she began to hear the laughter of a very familiar squirrel.

A very familiar squirrel who loves bombs "Oh no, Slappy's here", she muttered to herself as she reached the top.

Opening the door, she saw Slappy reading some of the homework assignments Yakko brought home and laughing her head off. "Teen Titans Go better than us?" Slappy howled as she threw the paper across the hall before laughing and holding her gut while falling onto the floor. "I know, right?" Yakko asked, as he brought a tray to the living room with two cups and a pot. "Nutmeg tea?" he asked, placing the tray on a table. Stopping her laugh, Slappy wiped a tear from her eyes and replied "Yea, I could use a drink." Getting to her feet, she grabbed a cup and began pouring some tea into it while asking "You sure the school is gonna be ok with you sharing this sort of stuff with me?" Yakko smiled before replying "What Bugs doesn't know won't hurt us." Slappy laughed out loud, replying "I like that answer" as she took a sip of tea.

Upon seeing Dot at the door, however, Slappy put her cup down and picked up the rocket launcher as she pointed it at Dot. "You" she hissed before adding "have a lot of explaining to do." Raising her hands up, Dot simply said "I didn't do anything" while Slappy growled "LIAR! Explain why Skippy came home crying." Dot could only shrug, yet Slappy wasn't accepting of it as she added "He told me about what happened earlier today, now explain." At that point, Dot chuckled as she said "Oh, about that. Well, it's a long story but basically me and Minerva were having tea and Skippy simply interrupted us." Slappy, however, simply shoved the rocket launcher directly into Dot's face while saying "Oh please! Skippy told me everything, including what happened after that. Now explain the why or I shoot" as Dot simply waved her arms before stating "Ok, ok. Sheesh. We don't need this story to get that dark, do we?"

Turning towards the author, she asked "Do we need to be this dark?"

The author refused to answer.

"It's about to get a lot darker in just a second" Slappy ordered as Dot turned to Yakko and asked "Aren't you going to help?" Yakko simply crossed his arms and sat on the couch, as he replied "You made your bed on this one Dot. Now either go lay in it or make peace with Slappy." Dot could only mutter the words "Thanks a lot, Yakko" before turning back to Slappy, as she asked "Well?" Dot sighed before saying "Skippy wanted to go on a date and I said no. There, that's it." Slappy, however, narrowed her eyes as she says "You compared his looks to that of Brad Pitt and made it clear he wasn't worth it. The way I see it, that's not 'it'. We are far from that." Dot and Slappy soon heard Yakko clear his throat, as they turned to see him taking a sip of tea before putting it on the table.

"If I can throw out a suggestion, I might know a way to resolve all of this" Yakko announced as Slappy asked "What did you have in mind?" Smiling, Yakko replied "Simple: Dot apologizes to Skippy" They both stared at him, both shouting "WHAT?" simultaneously as Slappy asks "What's that supposed to accomplish?" while Yakko simply replies "Well for one, it'll help Skippy feel better."

Pointing the rocket launcher down, Slappy said "I'm listening" while Dot huffed, crossing her arms over her chest while saying "No way. I didn't do anyway so I have no reason to apologize." Slappy began to raise the rocket launcher yet again, yet this time Yakko crossed his arms and said "Oh yes you do. You were the one who hurt Skippy, and you have to be the one to fix it." Puffing her chest, Dot says "No" as Yakko narrowed her eyes and made it clear "Either make things right or for the next week you have to sit through an entire marathon of badly dubbed Japanese television." At that moment, Dot cringed as Yakko narrowed his eyes and asked "Well?" In response, Dot sighed and said "Fine, you win."

* * *

Sitting on the couch and watching a movie, Skippy jumped up as he heard a knock on the door. "Wonder who that is?" he muttered to himself as Skippy walked to the door and opened it.

To his surprise, there was Dot standing at his front door.

"Oh hi Dot" Skippy muttered, still visibly upset as he asks "What are you doing here? Come to talk about how ugly I am compared to Brad Pitt again?" Dot sighed as Skippy added "Or, no wait, you're gonna compare me to Johnny Depp? Or what about Keanu Reeves? Either way, I don't want to hear it Dot. You hurt me Dot, and I don't want to see you ever again. Do you hear me?" Finishing up, Skippy slammed the door shut as Dot told herself "Well, I tried" and turned to walk away.

Unfortunately, she noticed Slappy aiming her rocket launcher directly at the youngest of the three Warners, as Dot smiled and said "On second thought, I'll try again" as she turned around. At about that same time, Yakko, hiding inside a bush near Slappy's house with her, whispered to her "Could you please put that away?" In response, Slappy replied "Not a chance."

Knocking on the door, Dot waited until Skippy answered, seemingly annoyed, as he said "Go away Dot. Just go. You've already hurt me enough." Reaching for the door to shut it, this time Dot stopped him by reaching a hand over to stop the door from closing as she said "Skippy, I'm sorry." Skippy stopped as Dot continued by saying "It was wrong for me to compare you to all those celebrities. I mean, sure they're more attractive than you, they make more money than you and Slappy, and they're in more movies than…"At that point, Skippy stops her by asking "Are you going anywhere with this, or is this more shaming on your part?" Dot sighed, facepalming before replying "Yea sorry. I'm not used to apologizing like this, but what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for being a jerk." Dusting off her skirt, Dot soon added "Also, Skippy, I get you have that whole crush on me, but I'm not really looking to start a relationship right now." Skippy, now more heartbroken than ever, looked down yet Dot said  
"But, I would like to be friends. Is that ok?" Skippy looked up and noticed Dot giving him a small smile, for once seemingly sincere as he replied "I guess being friends is ok."

The two soon realized a movie was still playing on television as Skippy asks "Wanna watch a movie? I'm watching Hotel Transylvania." Dot shrugged before replying "Sure" as she came in and began walking to the door as Skippy closed it.

Taking a quick peak through the window, Yakko and Slappy watched on Dot and Skippy began to watch Hotel Transylvania while throwing popcorn at the screen. "He is SO cleaning up the floor after they're done" Slappy muttered while Yakko simply ignored her.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Downtown Miami, as night covered the entire city, there laid an old building shaped like a bank on the inside and outside. Yet, somewhere inside the building there laid two different logos.

One for Warner Brothers, the other Disney.

And if one could hear closely, the sound of a ticking time bomb could be heard counting down inside the vault before an explosion occurred.

Within the next few seconds, exiting from the smoke and debris came three figures, yet only two of them seemed like toons as the sole human, Thaddeus Plotz, apparently wearing a orange-striped prison jumpsuit as he looked outside and shouted "FREEDOM AT LAST!" The other two, as Plotz began to stretch his arms out, revealed themselves from the debris.

The first, easily removing the chains from his neck and wrists, was Baloney as he announced "Gee golly, friends. I can't believe we're free thanks to our new friend" while easily ripping off his prison uniform.

The second, however, was a new toon unlike anything ever seen before. Appearing as a cross between Yakko's body type yet of Goofy's height, with black eyes, a pure white face with a white collar, and a black body with two crystals on his shoulders while his bottom half was still wearing the prison jumpsuit, he looked to the skies and spoke with the voice of James Woods, announcing "After almost 60 years, I'm finally free. And now…" he stopped, turning around to see the logos of Warner Brothers and Disney still on a wall inside the building as he added "It's time for revenge on our enemies: Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, and even the Warner siblings: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot." Focusing on those logos, the new toon extended his right arm as his hand became an anvil, striking the wall that held the two logos while they collapsed onto the floor in pieces. Drawing it back towards himself, the toon announced "Get ready world. Your little pet project, Rocky, is back."

Turning around, Rocky announced to Baloney and Plotz "Bugs and Mickey will be getting our invitation here soon, so for now we'll wait for them to come to us. Then, the real fun begins." With a smile, Rocky began walking into the streets as Baloney and Plotz followed.

* * *

(Extra Segment)

A knock was heard outside of the home of Walter Wolfe, as he opened the door to find a wrapped box. "Now what's this?" he asked to no one in particular, as he looked closer to find a note attached.

 _To: Walter Wolfe_

 _Happy belated birthday_

 _From: A Secret Admirer_

"A secret admirer?" he wondered out loud, as he took the box in his hands and began walking into his house, telling himself "Oh I can't wait to open it. I hope it's a present from those Kardashian girls in New Jersey" as he went inside, failing to notice a ticking sound from inside the box.

A few seconds later, the box exploded as the house. Yet, as the smoke cleared, Walter was covered in burn marks, skin, and clothes while comically coughing out smoke.

Meanwhile, watching on from her room inside the top floor of her home, Slappy put away her telescope and turned to the screen, stating "I felt this chapter needed to end with a boom. Besides, now that's comedy!"

The screen then fades to black.

* * *

And that's it. Sorry if you guys were expecting a Dot x Skippy chapter, but nope.

Well, maybe for now no, but you never know. Maybe towards the end, but not yet.

Anyway, next chapter will give a proper introduction to the villains, plus we'll be getting a visit from Mickey Mouse and a brawl featuring some of my characters from my other stories.

AKA Next Chapter: Project Rocky (and a three-way brawl)

Until next time…


	5. Project Rocky

Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 5 of "Yakko's Date."

Not gonna lie, but working on "The Hero, The God, and The Tearful Farewell" was tough on me as it took a lot of time having to re-research info on Dragon Ball Super just to write some of the fight scenes, but I won't spoil what happened in that story. What I WILL tell you, however, is that there's a scene which featured two of my characters which leads in to this chapter.

Now keep in mind that this chapter will give a proper introduction to the villain of this story as well as the return of Baloney and Plotz. What happens next is going to be surprising. Also, don't be surprised if the Warners don't appear in this much. This chapter doesn't have much to do with them.

Anyway, enjoy and prepare yourselves: There's a LOT of action scenes and some language from the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: Project "Rocky"

 _1958, South Jersey…._

 _Somewhere in an undisclosed location (which for some reason appeared as a castle on top of a hill surrounded by thunderstorms), several scientists began bringing in a vat as another one in particular, wearing goggles faced a group of lawyers, animators, and for some reason, 2 individuals hiding in the back of the laboratory, as he announced "Gentlemen…."_

 _A female lawyer cleared her throat somewhere in the group._

 _The scientist rolled his eyes before adding "…and lady. Look and BEHOLD: The ink that created the Warner Siblings!" The scientists who brought in the vat began to pour into a tube that connected to a chamber as the scientist continued "In the 1920, we humans created the Warners with the intent to make cartoons, but instead they were too insane to control and were locked up. Yet, here we are now, preparing to play god once more." Pulling out a bottle of bleach from seemingly out of nowhere, he announced "I will attempt to use the ink to create a toon that's perfectly normal, and to make sure nothing goes wrong I will add bleach to it." The entire group seemed skeptical of it, as one of the two individuals in the back whispered to the other "Meh, what do you think doc? Too screwy to work?" The first, obviously Bugs Bunny asked the other as he began chewing on a carrot._

 _The other, a black mouse with red pants, yellow shoes, and white gloves, replied "Pretty much, ha ha."_

 _As they spoke, the scientists stopped pouring the ink into the container as the one with the goggles began to pour some bleach into the container before stopping as he closed the bottle of bleach and threw it into a random corner. He then stated "And now, for the final ingredient: My own saliva." Everyone quickly became disgusted as the scientist with goggles spit into the tube, yet began fighting with the tube in an attempt to get it inside for several minutes before it finally did. "There, finally" he muttered, as he pulled the tube out before using a cork to close it. "And now, gentlemen and lady, watch as these ingredients create the perfect toon!"_

 _Inside the container, rattling began to occur, as it began to shake violently. "Yes" the scientist said, looking on with excitement before shouting "YES" as a large hand shaped like an anvil suddenly punched right through the chamber. The audience began stepping back in fear while a toon began to rip through the steel while the scientist announced "GENTLEMEN….and lady….BEHOLD! My toon is born!" Looking at the toon who would be known as Rocky emerge without the crystals on his shoulders, the scientist announced "He is perfect. I shall call him 'Rocky' and he will be the first of many toons ever created by Warner Brothers and Disney to make us rich beyond belief." The scientist threw his head back and laughed as Rocky began to take his environment into consideration before stating "No."_

 _The scientist stopped laughing._

 _Rocky, turning both of his hands into anvils, announced "You worthless humans think you deserve the joy of laughter. Instead, you deserve to suffer" as he began throwing his hands everywhere, destroying the entire laboratory while everyone began running for the exit while Bugs and his guest watched on as the scientist ran up to Rocky and said "Rocky, stop this. You will obey me. I am your master and you are my creation."_

 _In return, Rocky simply grabbed him and threw him into the window that was conveniently built on the roof, as he crashed through it and was sent flying into the unknown while shouting "YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!"_

 _Throwing the remains of his carrot away, Bugs got up and asked his guest "Shall we, Mickey?"_

 _His guest, the legendary Mickey Mouse, sat up as he put on his infamous wizard hat from 'Fantasia' and replied "Ready when you are, Bugs."_

2018, Acme Falls….

In the middle of the night, as Bugs slept, his cellphone rang. Bugs forced one of his eyes open as he slowly reached over to his phone before answering "Meh, what's up doc?"

" _Hello, Bugs, ha ha."_

Bugs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, sat up and asked "Mickey? It's been a long time. I haven't heard from you since 1988. How have you been?" Bugs listened in as Mickey replied over the phone " _Bugs, I wish I was calling you on better terms, but I have bad news: Rocky has escaped."_

Bugs almost dropped the phone, yet asked "How long ago?" Mickey cleared his throat before replying " _Not more than an hour ago, but from what I've heard there's more problems rising up. Apparently, Rocky took some of your old friends with him: Thaddeus Plotz and Baloney."_ Bugs sighed, using a free hand to rub his temple as he proceeded to get out of bed, but Mickey soon added " _Oh, and there's one more thing. It seems someone got to us first before we could cover it up."_ Bugs, walking to his closet to grab a bag of travel clothes, asked "Who is it, doc?" Mickey shuddered before replying " _You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but from what I found out: That alien you told me who Slappy thinks is a toon, well he hasn't shown up but it turns out he has a sister, and she's there right now with some human."_ Bugs stops and blinks in confusion as Mickey continued " _Don't worry. I have someone keeping an eye on things, but if they find out too much we'll have to intervene."_

As Mickey spoke this, Bugs had already walked out the front door of his mansion, locked the door, and began his long tunneling journey towards Florida.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Downtown Miami, two individuals arrived at the sight of the destroyed bank while it was surrounded by police officers and "Caution" tape.

The first one, a human in his 50's wearing a black shirt and jeans with a brown trench coat, while a Winchester rifle was worn going over his shoulder and a sword sheathed to his left side, both with mysterious markings, walked up to the officers and told them "Evening officers." The police officers stationed there simply nodded before letting him and the second induvial, a humanoid pink bird wearing a white shirt and blue jeans while carrying a brown duffel bag. One of the officers looked at the two while asking "Hey, why are we letting them through? Far as I know, they ain't cops." Another one, raising an eyebrow, replied "No, but from what I've heard, they're from Big's family and they're the best at dealing with stuff like this." The other cops nearby gulped, fully aware of who Big was and what he and his family could do to anyone.

Especially to those who would hurt the innocent.

Meanwhile, once inside, the human named Carlos looked around and noticed untouched dust before stating "What a dump. This place doesn't look like it's been in use for some time." The other one, an alien named Little, looked at him and asked "What gave that away? The awful smell, the dust, or all of the above?" Turning to Little, Carlos simply raised an eyebrow before Little gave a small chuckle and said "I'm kidding. I can throw jokes around too, you know." This time, Carlos gave a small laugh before Little added "Also, remember to put your mask on. We don't want you getting sick again." Carlos rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Yes, mom" before taking out of his pocket a blue surgical mask and putting it on over his mouth and nose.

The two soon noticed the open vault, the door on the floor in the direction of outside while dents were noticeable as Little asked "Here's a good question: Why would an old bank need a vault for? Wouldn't it have been emptied out and transferred?" Carlos nodded while replying "Technically yes, but emptying a vault and tearing down the door are two different things. In this case, whatever was inside wanted out" before the two walked closer to the vault itself and took a look inside. Carlos soon asked "Here's a better question: Who the hell uses an old bank as a prison?"

To their surprise, inside the vault wasn't money but a makeshift prison with several small empty cells and a destroyed cannister, seemingly ripped from the inside. Two of the cells, in fact, had their doors ripped open, one of them featuring uncuffed chains and a sign stating "Do Not Come Within 10 Feet."

"Who in god's name would do this?" Carlos muttered before realizing "And why is this room bigger than the bank itself?" Going inside and looking around, Little muttered "It's just like the Doctor's Tardis: Everything's bigger on the inside. Only problem is this doesn't look like advanced alien technology from another dimension." Taking a moment to sniff, Little soon added "Doesn't smell like it either. In fact…" Little stopped taking another sniff before adding "It smells like ink." Stepping inside as well, Carlos took a look around while stating "You raise a good point. There's no way this is alien; it looks too human. Plus, if this were from another dimension, there would have been signs of a tear in the multiverse decades ago, not months. All of this can only lead to one possible theory." Turning to Carlos, Little asked "Those would be…?" Taking one more look around, Carlos turned to Little and replied "Right now, someone's bending space and time in our dimension and using it to capture people, but who?"

Little shook her head, not sure herself, before stating "Maybe we should get some samples to analyze, just to be safe." Carlos tapped his forehead with a single finger before pointing to Little and stating "Good idea. Maybe there's a clue somewhere here that can tell us about our missing _prisoners_."

* * *

Meanwhile, the cops outside continued to guard the scene when two suspicious men wearing black suits, jackets, and sunglasses appeared. One of them apparently holding a suitcase. One of the officers noticed them and rushed forward, raising a hand towards them and stated "Stop right there. This is an active police investigation." The man carrying a suitcase, however, removed from his pocket a wallet and revealed something to the responding officer, stating "Sir, we're with the Department of Bank Safety. Move out of our way or we'll have to report you and your entire squad to the President." The cops began to back away, the responding officer asking "The President? You mean the President of THE United States of America?" They both nodded as the cops moved aside while the two men in black suits walked past them, the one with the briefcase hiding his wallet.

None of them noticed, however, that something was rather off about them. In particular, how different of a shade of color they were.

* * *

Having found a sign on one of the open cells, Little read the name "Thaddeus Plotz" on it and seemed confused. "Hey Carlos" she announced, turning to him apparently removing what looked like a piece of black slime from the container. Turning to Little, Carlos heard her say "We have a name of one of the prisoners: Thaddeus Plotz" yet he seemed a bit confused, asking himself "Plotz? Where have I heard that name before?" He shook his open thought away, telling Little "Well, I have some kind of sample from whatever broke out of here. Something very weird about it, though." Little began to walk towards him, as Carlos told her "If I didn't know better, either whatever broke out of here was some kind of alien, mutation, or some kind of unregistered species." Little crossed her arms while asking him "What do you think?" Carlos could only shrug his shoulders before replying "Honestly, I don't know, but I will tell you this: It's getting weirder and weirder with each new clue we find."

"Hold it right there!"

Carlos and Little soon turned to the door, finding the two men in suits as the one with the suitcase announced "We're with the Department of Bank Safety. Stop what you're doing and hand over all evidence immediately." Carlos and Little looked at one another before they rose their eyebrows and crossed their eyebrows while Little asked "You two do know we were called in, correct?" The man with the briefcase, however, ignored her by stating "You two have no right nor any clearance of any kind to conduct any investigation. Now hand over all evidence you have and…." He stopped before opening his briefcase and revealing sheets of paper, announcing "You two have to sign these Non-Disclosure papers which states you will not speak of anything that has occurred inside this building AT ALL. Failure to do so will result in your immediate arrest and transfer to our maximum prison."

Carlos and Little looked at each other once more before they threw their heads back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" The man with the suitcase asked, apparently upset as Carlos stopped laughing to reply "YE-No, that's not happening and that's for several reasons. For one, there is NO Department of Bank Safety." The two men began to sweat, Little beginning to notice something rather odd about them as Carlos continued "In fact, the safety of banks either falls on the banks themselves or depending on the severity of the situation, either the state itself or the FBI handle the situation. Also, by pretending to be of any official involved in a police investigation, even one as weird as this, IS illegal SIRS." Carlos ended that sentence by nearly hissing those word before adding "And by demanding us to sign off on some bogus Non-Disclosure agreements, you are not only interfering in our ability to determine just what happened here, you are breaking the law." Carlos finally ended his rant, his eyes becoming filled with rage, by stating "Oh, and finally, in case you don't know or you're just not aware, our family deals with any supernatural and/or paranormal events that occur either in or out of Miami, and for any bank that has a prison built with this much space inside a vault INSIDE a bank no less, that seems a bit strange, don't you think?"

By the time Carlos finished, they had suddenly disappeared, gone as if there was almost no evidence of them leaving except for the scorch marks on the floor.

"Huh?" Carlos asked himself, yet Little stated "Looks like they didn't like the idea of being outsmarted, but there was something very off about them." Carlos asked "Like what?" as Little replied "They smelled like ink."

* * *

Some time later, as Carlos and Little left with samples to analyze, the two men in black simply watched from the shadows as they left. "Oh, this is bad" the man with the suitcase stated while his silent partner simply began to shake. Pulling out a cellphone, the man with the briefcase began to call a number while muttering "The boss will not like this" as the phone rang.

" _Hello, ha ha?"_

"Good evening, Mr. Mouse" he stated before adding "We have another problem. It seems the human and 'thing' with him took samples from the secret toon prison. I think they're about to learn the truth."

What happened next was a series of curses never imagined from Mickey Mouse directed at both of them, the words too vulgar to put on this screen before he finally began to calm down several minutes later by stating " _Now listen here you two and listen carefully: Bugs Bunny and myself are on our way to deal with the situation. While we're doing so, the two of you HAVE to repair the building and get out of town immediately. Do. You. Understand?"_ The silent one nodded while the other replied "Yes sir." On the other end, Mickey mouthed off " _GOOD"_ before hanging up on them. "Oh, this is really bad" The man with the briefcase stated, while adding "Bugs Bunny is on his way here, and so is the boss. Rocky being out was bad, but this is worse." The silent one nodded, as the man with the suitcase began to pull out from his briefcase a full body suit, a hula costume, and a large paintbrush before taking a deep breath and stating "Well, here we go again."

* * *

At the same time, watching Carlos and Little leave, Plotz watched on from the rooftop of a building while Baloney began drawing on discarded paper plates and Rocky simply sat there, seemingly uninterested. "This is not the same world I was stripped away from" Plotz muttered, as he turned to Rocky and asked "What's going on? I thought toons were supposed to be separate from humans and either in Burbank or in Disney World." Rocky, however, rolled his eyes, as he replied "We've missed a lot in those years, Plotz. As far as I know, though, she might look like a toon but…" Rocky got to his feet and took in a deep sniff before announcing "She isn't a toon. Not at all."

Plotz seemed confused, asking out loud "How exactly does one look like a toon but isn't one?" Rocky simply shrugged his shoulders as he noticed how the cops were suddenly entranced by a hula dancer while another individual began to paint over the damage caused by Rocky. "Clever little toons" he muttered, before returning to the floor as he sat down and announced "For now, we'll wait. Then, once Bugs and Mickey show up, it's showtime." Plotz raised an eyebrow, as they suddenly heard Baloney announce "Does that mean we'll be making some new friends soon?" Both Plotz and Rocky groaned before Rocky replied "Yes Baloney, real soon" before muttering to himself "Why didn't I leave him there?"

* * *

Inside a private military base, Carlos looked through a microscope inside a laboratory while Little was nearby, leaning on a table while reading notes off a clipboard, as she said "So according to this, Thaddeus Plotz was the CEO of Warner Brothers until he disappeared in 1999, following the release of some film called "Wakko's Wish" and the cancelation of some show called "Animaniacs". No one knows why though, but according to rumors and get this: he was captured by toons and hidden away." Little began to chuckle at the notion, asking him "Can you believe this nonsense: Toons being real?", yet when Carlos turned to her his face was a mixture of grim and confusion as he said "I'm not so sure about that being nonsense. I've been looking at the samples we got from the bank and it makes even less sense than I thought possible." Raising an eyebrow, Little asked "How so?" Carlos sighed before stating "Basically, the sample I obtained is tainted ink." Little, confused, asked "Tainted ink?" as Carlos nodded while stating "Simply put: most of the samples we got from the bank were ink, yet the sample we got from the destroyed cannister was ink with unknown substances." Taking the remainder of the samples and putting them into a small case, Carlos stated "I'm going to have to do a more through scan to see just what we're dealing with, but something about this just seems confusing."

Taking the small case, Carlos opened a small metal door on the wall and placed the case in, closing it seconds later and locking it. His cell phone soon rung as Little asked "Expecting a phone call? Maybe from Sara, perhaps?" Carlos blushed, yet turned away as he said "I don't know what you're talking about." Little raised an eyebrow, yet said "Ok, whatever then" as Carlos answered his phone "Yes, hello?...Wait, what?...WHAT?...ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Carlos hung up as he began running over to his rifle and sword, quickly putting them on. "Wait, what's going on?" Little asked, as Carlos replied "That was the police from the crime scene. Apparently, everything was just rebuilt in a matter of seconds." Little, surprised, said "That doesn't make sense. How is that possible unless…"

She stopped, realizing Carlos had figured it out.

"Little" Carlos began, as he said "I remember now. I remember why Plotz sounds so familiar, and I know what's going on."

* * *

By the time morning came around, the bank itself was repaired without any apparent damage. The officers, previously guarding the area, had long since left. The men in black that distracted them had long disappeared.

Inside, as the vault door is finished being re-painted back onto the wall, a hole is dug up inside the main lobby as Bugs pops out and pulls out his travel bag, setting it next to the hole. "What's up, docs?" Bugs announced, as everyone inside the building turned to face him while he jumped out of the hole. "Welcome to Miami, Mr. Bunny" one of the employees announced, as Bugs pulled out a carrot of his toon space and took a bite out of it while whistling and looking around. "Nice jobs docs" Bugs said, as someone began painting the Warner Brothers logo next to the Disney one.

"Hello Bugs"

Turning around, Bugs found himself face to face with Mickey Mouse.

"Mickey Mouse" Bugs announced, adding "It's been a long time. How have you been?" Mickey gave a laugh before replying "Oh well, you know me Bugs, ha ha. New redesigns, new shows for kids and toddlers, new movies and we're still capitalizing on Marvel and Star Wars. Shame about Stan Lee, though." Mickey and Bugs brought their heads down for a moment of silence.

Meanwhile, somewhere outside, Rocky smiled as he could feel that Bugs and Mickey were together. Turning one of his hands into a bomb, he began to stretch it down towards the building while stating "It's time."

For Bugs and Mickey, their moment of silence ended when the front of the building suddenly exploded, sending people flying up against the other side of the building while Bugs and Mickey jumped into Bugs' previously made hole.

* * *

Up in the sky, as she began to fly back in the direction of the bank, Little noticed the cloud of smoke emanating from the area. "Looks like the prisoners are still here", she hissed before adding "Whatever we're dealing with wasn't trying to leave. It was setting a trap for the captors."

Little began to speed up towards the area, while at the same time in the streets a grey van began driving towards the area, Carlos at the wheel.

* * *

"So much for the insurance" Bugs muttered, climbing out of the hole as he began to see the destruction caused by the attack. As Mickey climbed out, he also looked around and pouted before stating "Minnie's gonna kill me. Donald probably too." Bugs nodded his head before suddenly pushing Mickey out of the way as an outstretched arm attempted to hit them, the hand replaced by an anvil.

"An outstretched arm?" Bugs asks himself.

"An anvil?" Mickey asked, apparently noticing this.

As the arm slammed into the wall once more, creating a hole, Bugs and Mickey crawled back while the arm recoiled back towards its source, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Was that Rocky?" Mickey thought out loud as the cloud disappeared, Rocky walking through the remains of the destroyed building. "Rocky, you're looking…." Bugs began, yet raised an eyebrow as he added "A bit different. When did you start watching those cheap Japanese monster movies from the 90's?"

At that same moment, somewhere in the oceans of Japan, one of the eyes of Godzilla began to open. Someone had dared to insult the king, and god help you if you angered the king.

Meanwhile, Rocky's right hand reshapes itself back into a hand as he crosses his arms and replies "Oh aren't you full of jokes today. It's been a long time Bugs and Mickey. Once upon a time, I was created to bring joy to the world, yet this world doesn't deserve such happiness. It's a sick world run by sick people, and we toons are the cure." Bugs and Mickey raise an eyebrow, confused, as Rocky continued "We toons are perfect in the best ways possible. We can reshape the world however we want and break the laws of physics without any repercussions whatsoever. We can reshape our bodies and live for years longer than any human ever possibly could." Mickey, however, coughed out the words "Bugsy couldn't", yet Rocky could only ask "What's a Bugsy?" before continuing on "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is this: We toons are the one race of beings that can save the world by simply making humans either our slaves or…." Rocky stopped, before a dark grin appeared on his face as he added "We make them disposable."

"You're talking insanity, Rocky" Mickey stated, as he added "We're toons. We were created to bring laughter and joy to people, not death and destruction. We don't start wars with humans no matter what." Rocky, in turn, begins to change both of his hands into anvils as he states "Well maybe it's time we did. It's time humans understood WE are the superior race and it is OUR time." Leaning over to Mickey, Bugs whispered "Me thinks he lost it" while Mickey turned to him and said "I think he lost it a long time ago, ha ha." Rocky, however, began to show a vein on his forehead as he shouted "I'M NOT CRAZY" before he began to outstretch his arms and launched them at Bugs and Mickey, the former of which ducked down while the latter rolled out of the way as the anvils slammed into the walls once again.

* * *

Hearing the sounds emanating from the remains of the now-re-destroyed bank, Plotz tapped his foot on the floor impatiently while Baloney began pacing back and forth, a paper plate turned mask in hand, while wondering "Gee Mr. Plotz, what is our new friendly friend friend doing in there? It sure sounds loud." Plotz groaned, wondering to himself " _Why did I get stuck with him?"_ while Baloney placed the mask over his face and told Plotz "I know, let's play the mask game." Plotz could only groan as Baloney began to dance around him while singing " _I put on a mask, looky looky loo. I put on a mask…_ "

Baloney never finished, as the sound of a SWOSH was heard.

The very next second, Baloney was caught by Little and flown away from Plotz while a grey van pulled up and stopped, Carlos exiting the vehicle with a handgun aimed at Plotz. "Oh thank you kind sir" Plotz said, attempting to feign kindness as he added "That terrible monster was tormenting me with it's terrible singing and kept me imprisoned for over 20 years. Please help me get home. My family must be so sick and worried."

Carlos, however, noticed something a bit 'off' about Plotz as he said "Thaddeus Plotz, correct?" Plotz nodded, as Carlos continued "THE Thaddeus Plotz, missing CEO of Warner Brothers?" Plotz nods yet again as he replies "That is correct. Now please, can you help me get home?" Carlos, however, kept his gun pointed at him as he said "Before that, there's something I need to know though: How is it you look the same after 20+ years?" Plotz was apparently taken aback, not sure how to answer it before Carlos added "Fun little fact: you look the exact same as you did in the 90's cartoon 'Animaniacs.' So tell me, how is that possible?" Plotz began to sweat while tugging on his prison uniform.

At the same time, Little began flying Baloney up into the air, holding him by his back, while he began to laugh, looking up to say "Oh hi new friendly friend, what's your name?" Little, narrowing her eyes, replied "Don't tempt me to drop you" as Baloney suddenly tried to stretch his arms out and grabbed Little's left arm. Attempting to shake him off, Little shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF!" Baloney, however, ignored her as he laughed while fully grabbing Little's arm and forcing her to turn her entire body around, allowing Baloney to envelop her in a hug. "Something tells me my new friendly friend needs a hug." He announced, as he began to squeeze while trapping Little's arms in the hug. In turn, Little began to groan while stopping mid-flight and attempted to escape. "Aw, don't be like that new friend" Baloney said, pouting as he added "Everyone knows hugs make everything better."

 **BANG**

Suddenly, a miniaturized explosion went off on Baloney's face, forcing him to release Little as she muttered "Thank you Carlos" while the two began to plummet towards the ground.

At the same time, Carlos smiled, apparently having pocketed his gun in favor of his Winchester rifle which had been aimed at Baloney.

At that moment, Little spun her body in a complete 360 before slamming her feet onto Baloney's chest and forcing them both to crash onto the ground, a large crater left as a result.

"Looks like he's done" Carlos said, watching as Little flew out of the crater before turning towards Plotz and said "Now it's your turn" before another crashing sound was heard, as a body flew out of the remnants of the bank.

* * *

As that fight scene occurred…

"Will you two just give up?" Rocky demanded, throwing his arms forward again while his hands, still in the form of anvils, were constantly hitting everything except their intended target as Bugs pulled out a mallet from his hammer space and began swatting them away, yet each one would hit a wall either to their left of right, causing more damage. Meanwhile, Mickey began to re-enter Bugs' rabbit hole, claiming he had "an ace up his sleeve."

"Meh, sorry mac" Bugs replied, continuously swing away as he added "Not interested in turning evil" while Rocky simply raised an eyebrow and said "Then I guess I'll have to make you change your mind" as the anvils suddenly changed their shape, becoming outstretched hands as they reached over towards Bugs.

However, to Rocky's surprise, chunks of the entire building began flying up into the air and hitting him piece after piece. "Ow, stop that" Rocky demanded, yet he couldn't tell just who was doing it before looking up and noticing a chandelier, Mickey on it and dressed in a red robe with a large blue hat. "Aw, not that again" Rocky muttered, as Mickey began waving his hands once more, directing flying debris towards Rocky who was forced to use his outstretched hands to now defend himself.

As for Bugs, putting his mallet back into his toon space, he pulled out in its place a rather large outstretched bat while dressing himself as a baseball player. "Now hitting for the toons, Bugs Bunny" Mickey announced, as Bugs spit in his hands and rubbed them together before grabbing the bat's handle and announcing "Batter up" as Rocky took noticed of this and said "Oh, you've got to be…"

He never finished, Bugs sending him flying outside where another battle was taking place.

Dropping down from the chandelier, Mickey quickly discarded his clothes in favor for what was underneath them: a black jacket with a black undershirt, red pants and his signature yellow shoes while now wielding the Star Seeker Keyblade. "You really think that's gonna be necessary, doc?" Bugs asked him, returning his bat and baseball uniform back into his toon space, as Mickey replied "Well, I didn't have it with us last time Bugs, ha ha. This time it should go a little easier."

Following Bugs outside to face Rocky, neither he nor Bugs had any idea just how wrong they were.

* * *

Sitting up, Rocky began shrinking his hands back down to a regular size as he shook his head and said "I hate it when he does that."

"My new friend plays rough"

Rocky groaned as he turned to his left and noticed Baloney walking towards him, a hand on his gut and the other holding the back of his head. "Oh, not you again" he muttered as Baloney asks "Can we play now?" Rocky was prepared to send him off when he stopped and began to give off a rather large evil smile, as he replied "Of course we can Baloney. In fact, I have the perfect game for us to play." Baloney, excited, began to jump up and down as he asked "Oh really? That's neato-completo. So what's it gonna be, hmm? Is it musical chairs? The pretend game? Hide and seek?" Rocky shakes his head before replying "Nope. We're gonna play a new game I just made up. It's called: Evolution!"

"It's over Rocky" Bugs announced, as he and Mickey exited the bank and began to walk towards the two. Rocky, however, didn't seem worried. In fact, he seemed calm.

"You asked before why I look a bit different than last time" Rocky stated, as he then said "Well, allow me to show you." He suddenly motioned to his right hand as the fingers changed to that of tentacles that slowly began to encircle Baloney. Surprised, Baloney asks "Hey, what are you doi…" yet he never finished as his mouth was tied shut while the remainder of his body was covered in tentacles before Rocky's right arm began to encase Baloney completely. "Sorry, couldn't hear you" Rocky stated sarcastically, as Bugs and Mickey could hear Baloney moaning for a few seconds before it became silent.

"Rocky, what are you doing to him?" Bugs asked, as Rocky simply smiled before replying "A lot of time has passed since we last saw each other, Bugs. I still remember what happened 60 years ago…"

 _Flashback to 1958…_

 _Continuing where the chapter began, Rocky continued to lay waist to the lab before suddenly finding himself being trapped in chains. "Wha…what is this?" Rocky exclaimed before looking up and seeing Mickey in his costume from 'Fantasia', as Rocky growled before Bugs suddenly appeared dressed as an animal hunter and said in an Australian accent "Looks like this one's a fighter. Better lock him up." Grabbing Rocky in a comedic manner, Bugs threw Rocky back into his container before he and Mickey, in toon speed, quickly changed their clothes into that of mechanics, quickly repairing the holes on the container before covering it in extra chains._

 _Smiling, the two toons shook hands._

 _Meanwhile, inside the container, Rocky screamed in rage as he shouted "I'LL GET YOU TWO! I SWEAR! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL GET YOU BOTH AND YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU BOTH DESERVE!"_

 _As he shouted, Rocky didn't notice at first the two small crystals forming on his shoulders._

Present, 2018….

"…..For 60 years, I was trapped in that container and each year the anger got worse. That anger, over time, it changed me. It made me stronger and more dangerous than ever, but that wasn't the best part. See, the best part was that my anger made me evolve."

As Rocky said this, his arm began to uncoil, as a sound inside began to growl.

"And the 2nd best part is that I can do the same to other toons" Rocky finished, an evil grin on his face as his arm finished uncoiling, revealing a tied-up Baloney now with a much darker skin tone and glowing yellow eyes. His smiling demeanor now gone, Baloney's mouth now spouted sharp teeth. Bugs and Mickey could only look on as Rocky's hand began to finish releasing Baloney.

At the same time, Carlos and Little looked on as she landed on the ground next to him. "Carlos, what is going on?" she asked him, yet Carlos couldn't look at her, he in shock, as he replied "It's what I feared couldn't be true, yet it is. The irredeemable truth that has been staring at us the whole time yet neither one of us ever considered it to be a possibility." Turning to face her, Carlos finally muttered "Toons are real." Little lightly nodded, yet turned around to see Plotz starting to lightly walk away. "Oh, no you don't" she announced, quickly running up to him and grabbing his collar. Forcing him to turn around, she demanded "Start explaining. NOW!"

* * *

"Baloney, sick 'em" Rocky announced, as Baloney roared before charging at Bugs and Mickey.

"Oh crud" they both muttered, as Mickey brought up his Keyblade to protect them from Baloney it was caught in between his teeth and pushed him back. Bugs, attempting to help, grabbed Mickey from behind in an attempt to push back yet instead the two were pushed forward towards the remains of the wall, crashing into it as Baloney pushed forward and began to increase the size of his mouth in a bid to eat them. "Impressed yet?" Rocky announced, as he simply watched on while Bugs and Mickey struggled while stating "I had to decrease his IQ and his ability to talk, yet in turn increased his aggression. Nice, isn't it?"

"Meh, something tells me we're gonna need a little help" Bugs groaned, as Baloney's mouth continued to increase until Mickey could no longer stop him from pushing back.

 **BANG**

Being shot yet again, Baloney was sent flying a few feet aside, a small bruise on his head. Turning to the direction of the attack and found Carlos aiming his Winchester rifle at Baloney.

"Now what's this?" Rocky suddenly announced, turning his attention to the human, as he asked "A human with a gun? Do you think that scares me? Do you think I'm threatened by some pathetic with only one life to live and is as fragile as a piece of glass?" Carlos, however, narrows his eyes as he replies "Probably not. After all, I'm just a human with magical weapons. As for my daughter, however…." Carlos trails off, as Rocky suddenly found himself being punched by an unsuspecting attack from Little, sending him flying into a rising Baloney, slamming into him and knocking him back down. Carlos smiled, as he added "…she's all magic and all alien."

By that point, Rocky and Baloney both began to stand up, both beginning to growl in anger as Little landed next to Carlos and cracked her knuckles, as she stated "If you're not scared of him, you should be of me." Suddenly turning her attention to Bugs and Mickey, Little raised an eyebrow and said "This isn't even one of the weirdest things I've ever seen and yet this should be in the Top 5." Turning to the non-toons, Rocky pointed to them and announced "You two are about to pay a horrible price. Baloney, sick 'em." Baloney roared as he charged towards Carlos and Little while he turned to Bugs and Mickey, announcing "As for you too, it's time for me to show you what else I've learned to do."

* * *

"The first turn's mine" Little announced as she rushed towards Baloney while Carlos pouted and muttered "Aw man, I wanted to go first" before swinging his rifle back over his shoulder and unsheathing his sword.

Grappling with Baloney, Little began to push him back before letting him go and began to punch his gut several times, each one only causing the toon dinosaur to growl angrier as Little jumped up and swung fist onto Baloney's forehead, forcing him to fall onto the ground yet he quickly began to get up. As he did, though, Little span once more and kicked Baloney a few feet away into an abandoned car. Smirking, Little asked "Had enough?", yet Baloney just began to get up once again. Turning to Carlos, she walked to him and raised a hand, stating "Your turn."

His sword fully drawn, Carlos slapped Little's hand as he charged Baloney, who roared in rage and charged towards the human. In turn, Carlos swung the blade towards Baloney and struck his chest, causing sparks to appear from the attack as Baloney roared in pain and backed away. "Looks like magic weapons CAN hurt toons, huh?" Carlos asked, as Baloney noticed the would on his chest before he suddenly grinned and motioned towards his wounds. Looking in the direction Baloney stared, Carlos looked down and realized it that as Baloney groaned, then roared, in pain the wound began to heal. "Well…" Carlos said, surprised before stating "This feels like it's the 3rd time this year I've dealt with someone who can self-regenerate wounds."

As Baloney's wounds finished up healing, he began to increase the size of his head and mouth as he began to open wide and prepared to try and eat Carlos. However, as he attempted to close his mouth, Baloney found his mouth wouldn't as he noticed Little's arms outstretched and grabbing Baloney's jaws. "Nice try" Little said as she added "But you are not eating my family." Nodding to Carlos, Little asked "How about you give him a little indigestion?" as Carlos nodded before using a free hand to redraw his rife and aimed into Baloney's mouth, firing a few rounds into his throat before Little lifted Baloney up and threw him into the air. The two then watched on as Baloney roared one last time before he exploded, surrounded in a cartoon-like cloud before his body began to fall onto the ground.

"Nice shot" Little said, as Carlos told her "Nice throw" before reheating his sword.

* * *

"WHY CAN'T…"Rocky shouted, as his hands became wrecking balls and he began to swing them towards Bugs and Mickey, the latter who began to swing his Keyblade in an attempt to block the attacks, while Bugs pulled his mallet out of his toon space and began swinging away as well, both of them continuing to deflect Rocky's attacks while he shouted "YOU BOTH JUST GO DOWN?"

"AGAIN: NOT INTERESTED" Both Bugs and Mickey shouted, continuing to deflect Rocky's attacks while Bugs told Mickey "I've got an idea, mac. Give me a few seconds." Mickey turned to Bugs and asked "What did you have in mind?", yet Bugs could only wink as he threw his mallet back into his toon space before began spinning around before digging a hole and disappearing into it.

"JUST GIVE UP AND JOIN ME" Rocky shouted once again, as Mickey finally rolled out of the way and pointed his Keyblade at Rocky, firing a ball of light at Rocky's face which temporarily blinded him. "ARG" Rocky growled, as he suddenly felt a jolt and found himself being flown into a large magnet, his hands becoming stuck in the process. "AW, COME ON" Rocky shouted, enraged, as he asked "What kind of nonsense…"

He stopped, realizing his hands still in the form of wrecking balls stuck to the magnet as Bugs laid back on it while eating a carrot. "Seriously?" he muttered, as Bugs took a bite out of his carrot and says "Ain't I a stinker, doc?" with a smile on his face while he began to grab Rocky's arms and tie them to the giant magnet. "Looks like this is all wrapped up" Mickey announced as he walked towards Bugs, who finished by wrapping Rocky's arms into that of a bowtie before saying "And you are ready to go back to lock up" yet as Bugs soon turned to the individuals that were not toons, he said to Mickey "There's still one last loose end to tie up, doc. There's still those two to take care of." Mickey sighed, as he said "Much as I'm going to hate doing this, we've got to keep our secret alive."

As Bugs and Mickey began to approach Carlos and Little, Rocky growled as his hands began to turn back to normal while he muttered "Ok you two, that's it. No more mister nice toon. Now, we do this by force." As such, while Bugs and Mickey were preoccupied, Rocky began to use his outstretch his hands in an attempt to untie himself.

* * *

As Carlos and Little turned around to see Bugs and Mickey approach them, Carlos couldn't help but whisper to Little "I can't believe it. THE Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse are real, AND here in front of us. This has to be one of the coolest things that has ever happened to us." Little, however, wasn't so certain as she told him "Carlos, I don't think they have any interest in giving you an autograph. Or even a thank you for that matter." Snorting such an idea, Carlos turns to Little and says "Oh, come on Little. It's THE Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse, 2 legends from the world of cartoons that defined their generations." Suddenly noticing Mickey prepare to use his Keyblade, Little suddenly asked Carlos "Then why does it look like the mouse is about to attack us?" Carlos raised an eyebrow as he stated "Little, come on. I get toons inflict injury to others when physically provoked, but they don't usually…"

Suddenly, Mickey fired a ball of light at Little, who forced herself to jump back while Carlos looked wide eyes as he told himself "Ok, I was wrong." He soon saw Mickey charge him, as Carlos drew his sword and blocked Mickey's attack, announcing "I was very wrong!" Mickey continued to attack Carlos, swinging his Keyblade while Carlos began dodging his attacks left and right while adding "Toons are not cheerful! They are very angry, evil, little bastards!" The Keyblade soon struck Carlos' left shoulder, causing him to back off and use his right hand currently holding his sword to cover his shoulder in pain while Mickey gave a stern face and said "That language is unacceptable, sir. As an adult, you should know better than that." Groaning in pain, Carlos took a step back as he said "And as a toon, I thought you only fight if provoked. Instead, you're actually throwing the first punch. That's not the Mickey Mouse everyone knows." Mickey, instead, pointed his Keyblade at Carlos and said "Unfortunately, you and your female toon are too dangerous to be here and to tell anyone about us. So, the only way to protect our kind is to take her away and keep you quiet about it." Unfortunately for Mickey, Carlos began to growl as he pointed his sword and said "You know what? I don't give a damn if you're a toon but you won't kill me today because I'm fighting to protect my family and everyone in this city. And, as far as Little is concerned: She's is NOT a toon. She is MY DAUGHTER!" Carlos soon ran towards Mickey and swung away, Mickey blocking with his Keyblade as the two weapons clashed and sparked as a result.

At the same time, Little had already dodged Mickey's attack and prepared to fly towards him only to suddenly find herself being tied up with rope. "Huh? What is this?" she asked, only to look down and found Bugs tying the rope to a fire hydrant as he soon noticed the rope tugging. "Meh, looks like she noticed" Bugs said towards the reader. Looking up, Bugs then saw an upset Little, as he asked "What's up, doll?" Narrowing her eyes, Little replied by stating "You know what, I'm not gonna regret hurting you" as she began to flex her muscles in an attempt to break the rope, yet try as she might it would not break. Grunting as she continued to try, Bugs simply leaned on the fire hydrant and pulled out a carrot from his toon space, telling her "Nice try doll, but you ain't gonna get out of that anytime soon. Toon rope straight from the Acme Corporation." Little soon stopped struggling, as her feet grabbed the rope while she told Bugs "Well, in that case…" She trailed off, yanking the rope forward as it caused the fire hydrant to be uprooted from the ground and hit Bugs with a surge of water, sending him flying into the air. As he did so, however, a kick to his face from Little sent him crashing back onto the ground.

* * *

As all this happened, Plotz found himself handcuffed to a light pole all the while wondering "Won't someone please get me out of here?"

The sound of growling answered his question as he turned to find Baloney, bruised yet healing, coming towards him.

Plotz' eyes went wide as he muttered "Oh no" and just as quickly closed them, expecting the worse, yet instead Baloney went towards the cuffs and used his teeth to bite them off. Plotz could only watch on as Baloney spit their remains out of his mouth while he took a step back and quietly said "Um…thank you…Baloney." In turn, Baloney said nothing but gave a low growl of approval.

They both soon noticed Rocky had managed to free himself and enlarged his hands as they began to stretch towards Bugs and Mickey.

* * *

 **SPLAT**

That was the sound Bugs made when he hit the ground.

 **SLASH**

That was the sound made when Carlos managed to cut Mickey's shirt before he backed away and towards Bugs.

Once Little landed, Carlos proceeded towards her as he helped her out of the toon rope. "You ok?" Carlos asked her, as Little nodded before asking him "How about you? Your shoulder looks awful." Carlos could only grunt as he looked at it.

His shoulder was bleeding.

"You ok Bugs?" Mickey asked, as Bugs sat up and shook his head before replying "I've been worse. Plus, that girl's got a good kick."

"Are you two done yet?"

Bugs and Mickey turned to Carlos and Little, the latter having said that while the former was panting, trying to hold his shoulder as he said "This has to stop now. We don't need to keep fighting each other." Once more pointing his Keyblade at them, Mickey states "I agree: We can stop this right now, but you both have to agree to surrender yourselves to Toon Justice. We can't risk anyone outside of Burbank knowing about us. Heck, we already let that Joel Hodgson know, but he agreed to keep it a secret." Grinding her teeth, Little soon asked "Toon Justice? You call this justice?" She soon pointed out the damage in the area, announcing "This isn't justice! This is destruction that your kind caused just because you imprisoned members of your own kind and your need to keep toons as far from humans as possible. Do you want to know what that's done? Let me give you a hint: It's god-d**m-2018! We live in a world where humans live with monsters, mutations, and aliens. Hell, we can even marry other species, yet your kind thinks their better off staying hidden as far away from humans as possible, only existing in cartoons or comic books. So answer me this: Is that even living?"

Bugs prepared to open his mouth, yet Carlos cut him off, stating "Maybe the two of you should consider if it's time to start living with humans instead of keeping yourselves separated."

For the first time in this entire chapter, Bugs and Mickey said nothing. Instead, they just looked at each other and considered these words carefully.

Rocky, however, had other plans as his arms suddenly shot past Carlos and Little, grabbing Bugs and Mickey with his enlarged hands before pulling them towards him. Laughing out loud, Rocky announced "Oh, how I have been waiting for this day." Bugs and Mickey tried, yet as Mickey tried to point his Keyblade at Rocky, instead he began to notice how they were being brought to the crystals on his shoulders. "Rocky, what are you doing?" Bugs asked, still trying to get out yet it was no use: The constant battles of the day, plus the immediate travels they both took, finally wore them out as Rocky smiled before he replied "Oh I never did tell you what my new shoulders were for. Basically: They are for the both of you!"

To the horror of Carlos and Little, Rocky's crystals began to open up as they acted like a vacuum, sucking up Bugs and Mickey until they were trapped inside. As the crystals closed, Rocky laughed before announcing "I! HAVE! WON!" and started to undergo a change, finding his body surrounded in a dark glow. "What's he doing?" Little asked as Carlos replied "The same thing he did to that weird dinosaur: He's evolving."

Once the dark glow subsided, Carlos and Little looked at Rocky now wore a large black coat similar to members of Organization XIII with white gloves now on his hands, yet in his hands was Mickey's Kingdom Key D to his left, and Bugs' mallet to his right. His eyes now that of Bugs and his feet wearing Mickey's shoes. "At last" Rocky stated, adding "I am the ultimate toon." Hearing clapping, he turned to find Plotz applauding before taking a bow and stating "Yes, thank you. Thank you very much Plotz. If it wasn't for those idiots, we never would have met. Oh, I can't wait until we get to Burbank. Then the real fun will begin."

"HEY"

Hearing Carlos call him out, Rocky didn't bother to face him as Carlos attempted to reach his left arm over to grab his rifle, yet instead winched due to his shoulder injury. Little, on the other hand, cracked her knuckles, yet Rocky only said "You pitiful non-toons. You really think you can stop me, can't you? Yet, you can't. I now carry the power of two of the most respected toons of all time, and once I have what I want in Burbank, everything you know and love will change. I will take away everything you cherish and leave you with nothing but despair." Grabbing Plotz and placing a hand on Baloney, Rocky simply stated "Adieu fools, and farewell" before the three suddenly disappeared, gone due to Rocky's use of Bugs' toon speed.

"No" Carlos muttered before he dropped his sword and fell to the ground. "CARLOS" Little shouted, as she ran over to him to help him up, yet as she did she wondered " _What did he mean about taking everything we love away?"_

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

( **Extra Segment** )

"…And that's why the internet is just as good at finding stuff to watch as TV is" Yakko said, currently on a date with Minerva at the same café she would usually go for tea with Dot.

The two had decided on something small, eating a small meal before starting a discussion on which was better: TV or the internet. During the whole time, Minerva cupped her head as she listened to Yakko go on and on about how one affects the other, leading to…

"Hey, can we let the readers discover that for themselves?" Yakko asked the author, turning to the screen to do so.

Ok, fine.

Anyway, having a cup in hand, Yakko suddenly stopped, frozen in place as a chill went through his spine. Minerva had noticed this, asking "Yakko? Everything ok?", yet he didn't answer.

Instead, he simply dropped the cup onto the table as it's contents spilled over before muttering "Something terrible has happened."

Confused, Minerva tilted her head before Yakko quietly said "I don't know why, but something very bad is about to happen."

Yakko had no idea what was to come.

* * *

WOO! This took a while to finish, but this chapter is DONE!

First and foremost, Bugs and Mickey WILL return but not for a while. So, relax.

Second, Carlos and Little are 2 of my OCs, and I might bring them back for a later chapter (which will be Rocky's last, but we've still got a way to go for that). Hopefully, you enjoyed their appearance in this. If not, I do apologize (for the language as well).

Third, for those who read the beginning of the story, there's a character from another show that's hinted in this whole thing. If you know who it is, you might see him again in the epilogue. If you don't know, I'll tell you in the final chapter.

Finally, we've now got the ball rolling on the villain of the story. What this means for Yakko and Minerva will be revealed in a future chapter.

Anyway, I think this one was a BIT tense for an Animaniacs story, so next time I'll try to make it a bit funny before Rocky comes to Burbank. That being said, here's a hint for the next chapter:

 _HEY, KOOL AID!_

Until then….


	6. Pinky, Brain, and The Kool-Aid Man

Hey everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of "Yakko's Date."

This chapter is going to be a bit of a breath of fresh air after how tense the last chapter was (that, and I wanted to put some padding up until Rocky arrives in Burbank PLUS I still have another fanfic I need to work on that will eventually tie into this story which is part of another series I've been working on). As such, this one's going to be a bit "silly", so I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't on par with the last few chapters.

Before we dive in, once again I'd like to thank preciouslittletoonette (BTW, aside from "The Nanny", I've also read "Clothing" and "Proving a Point", stories set before and during the events of her Nanny story. They're both pretty good and I'd highly recommend them), Reggie Jackson, and Cheesepuff fg for their recent reviews that closed out 2018.

I've also taken the time to look into an Animaniacs story titled "To Be or Not to Be" by LovingTooMuchIowa. As the writer has disabled reviews on that story, I'll leave my comments here so I can voice my opinion in it: I felt disgusted. It's not well written or structured, plus it was off-putting with how all the characters acted and how the writer attempted to make a Christian-themed story while inserting himself as Katie Kaboom's boyfriend (who also happens to be Batman's sidekick, Young Bat, in his Batman series) and then there's so much padding. It's uncomfortable to read, and while I normally don't review fanfics, in this case it was a story that put me in such a bad mood I cannot recommend it to anyone.

Also, praise lard….yes, I know: Bad joke is bad.

Well anyway, let's get this story started and for those who remembered from last chapter, I hinted a 'popular' character made of juice. Well, to pay you all back for the long wait, I think it's time we brought in some characters I know everyone's been waiting for….

* * *

 _Inside ACME Labs, as Pinky ran on his exercise wheel, he looked over to see Brain writing on a makeshift notepad. "Gee Brain, what do you want to do tonight?" Pinky asked him, as Brian turned around and replied "The same thing we do every night Pinky: Try to take over the world!"_

 _(Chorus_

 _They're Pinky and the Brain_

 _Yes, Pinky and the Brain_

 _One is a genius, the other's insane._

 _To prove their mousy work,_

 _They'll overthrow the earth._

 _They're Dinky, they're Pinky and the Brain (x4 before interrupted)_

 _Narf!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Pinky, Brain, and the Kool-Aid Man

Inside the remnants of ACME Labs, as the Brain began working on a new mathematical formula on a chalkboard, Pinky simply sat in front of an old television set, trying to squint in an attempt to watch a reality tv show that furthered annoyed Brain.

"Pinky, shut that annoyance up and come here." Brain demanded, murmuring to himself "No one cares about which Kardashian sister is marrying who." Pinky sighed before saying "Ok, Brain. Narf!" Stepping on the power button for the remote next to him, Pinky turned the TV off before walking over to Brain.

Yes, life had been rather quiet for the two genetically altered mice following the events of "Wakko's Wish." After their series ended, Steven Spielberg decided to 'pair' them with Elmira from Tiny Toon Adventures. Needless to say, after their show was canceled, it was only a matter of time before Brain had enough, taking Pinky with him to the one place she would never find them.

Since then, they scavenged whatever items and food they could find in an attempt to survive.

"Brain, why can't we go back to Elmira's house?" Pinky pleaded, adding "We at least had a nice place to live and all the food we could eat. Point." In turn, Brain faced Pinky and replied "I refuse to be put back in a dress and forced to play tea parties with her for another second. Regardless, I have a new plan to conquer the world." Pinky, excited, began to jump up and down while asking "What is it, Brain? Oh, what is it? Is it time travel? Food poison? Politics? Do.." Brain, however, silenced him by replying "No Pinkie, never mentioned politics around here ever again." Pinky pouted once more as Brain explained "Like with religion and war, politics tends to bring out the worst in people." Pinky, tilting his head in a confused manner, asked "You mean like people who insert themselves in stories as the hero and force religion into people while insulting other religions not of their own and praise their own work as better than the original source material despite their work saying otherwise?"

Brain, surprised, blinked twice before replying "That was rather profound, Pinky. Where did that come from?" Pinky could only shrug before facing the reader and replying "The internet is rather weird that way. Point." Pinky began to jump up and down once more before clapping in joy, as Brain narrowed his eyes and stated "Enough of that, Pinky. It's time to reveal my master plan."

Turning back to his chalkboard, Brain began to explain "As you know Pinky, since the dawn of commercialism, fictional characters have been created in order to represent their brand and to sell items. From cereal to video games, a majority of them have been able to make their respective companies' money, something we need to rebuild the lab from the ground up and to get the materials needed for world conquest. With that said, I have come up with the perfect mathematical formula that will give us everything we need."

Pointing to the chalkboard, Brain explained a basic formula to Pinky which read "Brand + Mascot equals Money"

"Gee golly, Brain. That sounds-oh wait, no. That won't work" Pinky said before asking "Won't we need to make up a mascot first?" Brain scratched his head before replying "It seems you are getting a bit smarter Pinky, but luckily I have come up with an idea that just might work." Looking at Brain, Pinky asked "What's that Brain?" In order to reply to Pinky, Brain simply replied "We're going to recreate the Kool-Aid Man." Pinky, excited, said "Oh, really Brain? I know how to get him."

Pinky soon began to shout "HEY, KOOL-GAG" but his mouth was shut by Brain who stated "No Pinkie, we cannot afford to bring the real one here. That is why we need to use a substitute. Do I make myself clear?" Pinky nodded, as Brain let him go. However, as he took a sigh of relief, Brain suddenly heard Pinky ask "I think so Brain, but how can we make a Kool-Aid man if we can't use the Kool-Aid man himself?" Brain simply brought his hands behind his back and replied "Leave that to me."

* * *

The very next day, all was quiet at a local park until the break of glass was heard as Pinky and Brain ran, carrying with them a pitcher filled with freshly made Kool-Aid.

Right behind them, Slappy Squirrel began to waive her purse while pulling out a bomb from it as she shouted "GIVE ME BACK MY KOOL-AID, YOU ROTTEN JERKS!"

Without looking back, Brain shouted "RUN PINKY! RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

The two ran for several blocks, all the while Slappy chased them and began throwing bombs into the streets.

As this happened, Wakko and Dot had stopped by an ice cream store when they saw Slappy chasing our favorite laboratory mice.

"Is that Pinky and the Brain being chased by Slappy while carrying a pitcher of Kool-Aid?" Wakko asked, as Dot nodded. "Do you think we should do something?" He then asked Dot, who shrugged before replying "Meh, it's their problem. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

The next night…

Back in the remains of Acme Labs and with several glasses and beakers filled with chemicals, each one hung over several small piles of fire in an attempt to boil them and each one with a small pipe that connected all of them to each other with the last one leading to the stolen pitcher of Kool-Aid, the only thing stopping them was a valve that blocked the pipes.

"This is it, Pinky" Brain announced, looking over his work before stating "With this formula and the pitcher of Kool-Aid, it will create a brand new being, one under my control. It will promote me as the new ruler of Earth, and there will be nothing that can stop us." Pinky, at that moment, suddenly piped in and said "But Brain, if you turn Kool-Aid into something else, won't the real Kool-Aid Man get upset?" Turning around to face him, Brain simply stated "Pinky, be quiet or I shall have to hurt you." As a result, Pinky 'zipped' his mouth before Brain turned back towards it work, as he said "Then let us begin."

Turning the valve, the pipes were quickly filled with several chemicals that lead to the pitcher of Kool-Aid, turning the liquid from red to a dark shade of brown within seconds before suddenly turning black. "Is that supposed to happen Brain?" Pinky asked, yet Brain could only reply "I'm not sure, Pinky" before it began to bubble.

"That can't be good" Brain muttered as the contents of the pitcher began to overfill due to the chemicals while Pinky and Brain stepped back.

Once the chemicals suddenly began to rise into the air and envelop the pitcher, the two laboratory mice suddenly hugged each other while screaming in horror as the chemicals began to take humanoid form.

(Line Break)

Throwing a peanut into her mouth, Slappy sat back on her chair while enjoying a viewing of 'The Explosions Channel.'

"Ah, the Explosions Channel" Slappy proclaimed, adding "There's nothing better than this."

A series of knocks on the door said otherwise. Turning towards it, Slappy then faced the reader and asked in a sarcastic tone "Now I wonder who that could be. Why, it could be almost anyone." The knocks quickly became louder as Slappy slowly got up from her seat and shouted "I'M COMING ALREADY! HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

"HURRY UP AND OPEN PLEASE, NARF!"

Rolling her eyes, Slappy muttered "Yep, it's them" before walking to the door and opening it. Once she did, Pinky and Brain quickly ran in and hide under her chair. Closing her door, Slappy asked "Now what brings you into my home this time? Sorry if I can't offer you anything to drink, but some little thieves broke into my house and stole my pitcher of Kool-Aid."

Pinky and Brain poked their heads out and put a finger to their mouths in an attempt to shush Slappy while Brain said "You must be silent. He's right outside."

Placing her hands on her hips, Slappy said "Oh really? 'He's'…"Slappy stated in quotation marks before continuing "…out there? Well then, I guess I better give him some company."

In the very next second, Pinky and Brain were kicked out of Slappy's home and landed face first on the floor while she shouted "AND STAY OUT" before slamming the door shut.

"Now what, Brain?" Pinky asked him as the two mice stood up. "I'm not sure Pinky, but one thing is clear…" Brain replied, yet stopped as a low growl was heard. Looking towards the distance, the two began to notice something coming towards them. They looked on in horror as the creature, a large pitcher with a pair of arms and legs each, walking towards them with a menacing face.

"RUN!" Brain suddenly screamed, as he and Pinky resumed their escape while the creature began to chase after them, stopping for a moment to look at Slappy's tree before hitting it on the side, the force itself actually causing it to fall over while Slappy screamed "WHAT THE HECK?"

As the creature disappears back into the darkness, continuing its pursuit of Pinky and Brain, Slappy managed to escape from her downed tree by breaking a window with Skippy following her, holding his head as an apparent bruise was present. "Aunt Slappy, what was that?" Skippy asked, as Slappy looked at her downed tree before replying "I'm not sure Skippy, but something tells me those mice owe me an explanation AND a new house."

Jumping down from her tree, Slappy waved to Skippy to follow her, as they heard the screams of the two mice and began to follow the trail.

A trail that led to the water tower.

* * *

For the Warners, it was a quiet night at the water tower.

They had enjoyed their fun and games, all except Yakko who had come home tired after work.

Having snuggled into bed, the Warners drifted off into the land of dreams, each one different for all three of them.

For Dot, dreams of chasing Brad Pitt became rampant once more.

For Wakko, dreams of being on an island full of food to feed his stomach for the remainder of his days.

For Yakko, however, it was not a dream that awaited him but a nightmare:

 _Finding himself in the ruins of Burbank, Yakko looked on as he saw cast members of the Animaniacs on the ground, unconscious, while a mysterious toon wearing a black robe and white gloves while wielding a mallet in one hand and a strange key-shaped weapon in the other looked on, admiring his handiwork._

" _Hey, what's going on?" Yakko asked, yet the toon didn't respond. Instead, he simply laughed at his handiwork. Turning to the reader, Yakko muttered the words "That guy either needs a hobby or an ear exam."_

 _Yakko soon heard another sound, the flapping of a cape._

 _Turning around, Yakko noticed a new figure: a humanoid blue bird covering himself in a black cape and hat. The mysterious toon turned to face the humanoid bird, as the two locked eyes, both filled with hatred towards the other._

" _Wonder who the other guy is?" Yakko asked the reader, adding "It must be some plot point into the story. That, or foreshadowing."_

 _The mysterious toon and humanoid bird suddenly charged towards one another, their first attack at one another causing a wave of destruction that began to destroy the remnants of Burbank. Yakko covered his eyes, the fear starting to envelope him, as he was surrounded in a flash of light._

A second later, Yakko sat up, awakened by his nightmare. "What was that?" he muttered to himself.

Yet it was the loud knocking of the door that alerted him.

"It's gonna be a long night" Yakko muttered to himself as he began to climb out of bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinky and Brain quickly arrived at the water tower and made the climb up the ladder, all the while the creature slowly entered the lot and began to make its way to the water tower.

"Climb Pinky" Brain commanded, adding "Climb as if your life depended on it."

"I'm climbing Brain, Narf!" Pinky replied, as the creature growled while it began to get closer.

Once in front of the water tower door, Brain began to pound at the door with panic, Pinky soon joining him.

"ALRIGHT, I'M GOING" Yakko screamed from the other side as he opened the door and saw Pinky and Brain run inside. Yakko sighed before turning to the reader and proclaiming "This feels like a reunion of the best of Animaniacs, now doesn't it?" Yakko soon heard a growl from outside, as he poked his head out to find the creature roaring from right in front of the ladder before looking at it while trying to understand what it is for.

Turning around, Yakko saw Pinky and Brain sticking their heads out from under the couch, as he asked them "Did you guys meddle with science again?" They both nodded before Yakko asked "So how did you create this thing?" In response, Pinky replied "Brain tired to make his own Kool-Aid Man, but instead made that creature." Pinky didn't notice, however, Brain narrow his eyes as he had managed to find a pencil under the couch before muttering the words "Pinky, turn around."

Pinky did so, and in return was smacked over the heard.

In the next second, the water tower shook violently.

"Looks like he wants to bring us all down" Yakko said, trying to balance himself on the wall.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dot's voice called out as she entered the living room with Wakko, both of them covering a lump on their heads as Dot exclaimed "I was enjoying my cutie sleep when the tower suddenly shook. What gives?" Wakko, just as upset as Dot, stated "I was dreaming I was on an island made of food, so why all the shaking?"

The tower shook again, forcing Pinky and Brain out of hiding while they ran towards Yakko and grabbed his leg. Yakko, meanwhile, replied "Dr. Frankenstein and Igor over here…" he stopped and referred to Pinky and Brain before adding "….made a discount Kool-Aid Man that's trying to tear down the water tower."

"Is that all?" Dot asked before crossing her arms and stating "I thought Plotz was back."

"You too aren't worried about this?" Yakko asked, yet both Dot and Wakko shook their heads as Wakko replied "Yakko, everyone knows how to deal with a fake Kool-Aid man." Wakko soon stood in the middle of the living room as the tower shook again before he shouted "HEY, KOOL-AID!"

* * *

The creature roared once more as he struck the tower once more before a sudden noise stopped him.

" _Oh….Yea…."_

The creature stopped and begun to look around, growling as he searched for the voice.

" _Oh….Yea…."_

One more the creature looked around, but this time it turned around and found him: It found a large pitcher of Kool-Aid with a face, as well as a pair of arms and legs walking forward, apparently wielding a sign that said 'Oh, Yea'. To the creature, its opponent was clear: It was the Kool-Aid Man, the original in fact. The creature roared as the Kool-Aid Man pointed at the creature and said "You! How dare you try and rip me off as a fake Kool-Aid Man, and how dare you destroy that squirrel's house. Now you're gonna pay." The creature roared a challenge as it began to walk towards the Kool-Aid Man, only to be slapped by the Kool-Aid Man's sign.

Going outside to watch the fight, Wakko began eating out of a large tube of popcorn while handing one to Pinky. "Thank you" Pinky said to Wakko, while everyone else began to watch on as the Kool-Aid Man continued to slap the creature with his sign repeatedly while repeating the words "Oh No" and"Oh Yea!"

 **SLAP** "Oh No"

 **SLAP** "Oh Yea"

 **SLAP** "Oh No"

 **SLAP** "Oh Yea"

 **SLAP** "Oh No"

 **SLAP** "Oh Yea"

By this point, the creature began to cry as it managed to push past the Kool-Aid Man and began to retreat but not before the Kool-Aid Man gave it a swift kick in the butt while announcing "That'll teach you not to be an evil Kool-Aid Man." Pinky cheered on as the creature began to start running….

….only for an enlarged anvil to fall on top of it, crushing it.

"Eh, what was that?" Dot asked, as everyone looked up and saw Slappy with a pair of scissors having cut a rope that was hanging from seemingly out of nowhere. "Now where did that come from?" Slappy asked innocently, discarding the scissors back into her bag.

Meanwhile, the creature managed to push the anvil off of it as it slowly began to disappear into the night.

"Hooray" Pinky announced, adding "Thanks Mr…." Pinky, however, stopped as he noticed the Kool-Aid Man simply vanished. "Narf" Pinky muttered, amazed.

The Warners, however, simply rolled their eyes while Yakko muttered "Well, that was mildly entertaining." Giving off a yawn, Wakko soon asked "Can we go back to bed now?" as Yakko and Dot nodded before going back inside the tilted water tower and closing the door behind them.

"Well Brain, I think we learned a lesson here" Pinky said, before cupping his hands and lowering his head, adding "Never make a fake Kool-Aid Man." Brain could only groan as the two started their climb down.

Once on the ground floor, Pinky and Brain soon began their long walk back to Acme Labs as Brain stated "This was a rather long set back, but we must return to the lab to prepare for tomorrow night." Following him, Pinky soon asked "But why, Brain? What are we doing tomorrow night?" Not bothering to stop, Brain replied "The same thing we do every night Pinky: Try to take over the world."

Before they could go any further, however, Slappy and Skippy stood in front of them as Slappy said "You two aren't going anywhere until my house is fixed PLUS someone's gonna be responsible for paying Skippy's medical bill." Noticing the bump on Skippy's head, and the apparent anger on their faces, Pinky and Brain slowly began to back away before running altogether, the two squirrels chasing after them into the streets of Burbank.

"RUN PINKY RUN!"

 _They're Dinky, They're Pinky and the Brain (x5)_

* * *

 **Extra Segment**

Running into the park, the Warners screeched to a full stop as Yakko announces "Hold on sibs, it's that time again."

Wakko asks "Is it time to do the Time Warp again?"

Dot then asks "Is it time to Netflix and chill?"

Yakko, however, sighs and replies "No, not yet sadly. It's time for today's lesson, and for that we turn to the Wheel of Morality."

Pulling the Wheel of Morality out from off-camera, Yakko begins to spin the wheel while chanting "Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn."

The wheel spins for not more than a moment before it stops at the number 8.

"We have a number 8, ladies and gentlemen" Yakko announces, as a piece of paper comes out of the printer. Ripping it out, Yakko soon reads it as he says "And the moral of today's story is: Never try and change what's not broken."

"Wait, something was broken?" Dot asked, as Yakko replied "Aside from the water tower, Slappy's tree, and the remnants of Acme Labs, no."

"I think he meant 'don't make a fake Kool-Aid Man'" Wakko stated, as Yakko crossed his arms and nodded.

The three of them suddenly saw Pinky and Brain still being chased by Slappy and Skippy as they simply shrugged their shoulders before the sound of a blown whistle was heard. Seeing Ralph the Guard coming after them once more, the Warners yelled "YIPE" in surprise before running off.

* * *

Well folks, a new chapter is filed in and finished.

I hope you enjoyed it and expect to see more of Pinky and the Brain as we get back into the main story. If you didn't, then once more I do apologize as I haven't typed up a story in a few months.

In all honesty, I got the idea to do a chapter featuring the Kool-Aid Man after watching videos from the DareToBeStupidShow on YouTube. For those interested, they do a series of parody videos based off either video game, cartoon, or horror characters. From my perspective, a majority of their videos of a ton of fun and I'd highly recommend them.

Anyway, the next chapter is also going to be a filler chapter as I'm still working on my other story "The Rider/Sentai Dilemma" and I need to get it finished before I bring in Big (my original OC character) into this one for the showdown with Rocky. The next chapter will also be a tribute chapter to an episode of "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys" with the cast of Animaniacs reenacting the episode "The Other Side."

Until next time…


	7. The Other Side (Of Animaniacs)

Hello everyone and welcome to the 7th Chapter of "Yakko's Date."

For those who don't know, I'm happy to announce that as of this time I've finally finished my other story "The Rider/Sentai Dilemma." As such, I can turn my full attention to this story as the next chapter returns us to the main plot.

As for now, though, this is another filler story. This time, however, it's also a tribute to an episode of 'Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.' To be specific, one of their episodes, The Other Side, as it's reenacted by the cast of 'Animaniacs.' I have also either changed a few things in order to keep to the main plot or removed sections of the original episode as they weren't important so that I don't have to separate this story into 2 chapters without trying to sacrifice the humor.

As for who plays who, you'll find out as the story progresses but I'll be keeping their names the same so you can follow along. Keep in mind that if you haven't seen the actual episode, here's your spoiler warning.

Spoilers.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Other Side (Of Animaniacs)

Minerva's House….

Knocking on the front door of Minerva's home in the forest, Yakko heard the words "Who is it?" from the other side.

He was a bit nervous, as it was his first time entering her home.

However, something sounded a bit off about Minerva's voice. It sounded tired.

"It's me, Yakko" he replied, yet then asked "Can I come in? You sound like Wakko after a 24-hour marathon of Don Knotts movies without any sleep." From the other side of the door, Minerva replied "It's unlocked" as Yakko took that as his cue to enter.

Once inside, closing the door behind him, he saw Minerva laying on the couch wearing a robe while tucking herself in with a blanket. Her eyes were barely open when Yakko entered.

"You feeling ok?" Yakko asked her, as Minerva weakly replied "I'm just a bit sick. Wilfred Wolfe came to see me the other day with some chocolate." Grabbing a chair, Yakko sat down next to her as she continued "Apparently, he wanted to go out of a date with me to catch up on old times, but I told him I was seeing someone now. Neither one of us were expecting me to get food poisoning." Yakko rolled his eyes as she quietly chuckled before stating "Oh, don't be like that. I didn't tell him it was you. Besides, it turned out the chocolates he brought me were recalled because of expired chocolate mix that was used to make them."

Yakko huffed, yet Minerva told him "Don't be like that. Wilfred was my ex, and while I don't have any interest in getting back together with him, I'd like to stay in good terms with him. Besides, there's only one toon I'd kiss any day." Yakko began to blush, as Minerva's tail poked out of the sheets to softly wrap around his body. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" he asked, as Minerva replied "Well, when I was a little girl my parents would read me a story to help me feel better. Yakko…" she stopped, puffing her eyes as best as possible before asking "…would you tell me a story?"

Yakko began to sweat before stuttering his response "S-sure."

Minerva smiled as her tail unwrapped itself from Yakko as she made herself comfortable while he began his story.

"This is a story from a time long ago…."

* * *

"… _It was a time of myths and legends, when the Ancient Gods were petty and cruel, plaguing mankind with suffering."_

 _The scenery began to change, as we find ourselves in a throne room on Mount Olympus. Sitting on the throne was Brain wearing a white toga with a small golden headband on his forehead decorated with lightning bolts._

 _"I am Zeus, God of the Skies and Lightning" he proclaimed, standing up on his throne before proclaiming "The humans must be forced to learn that we gods of Ancient Greece are not to be trifled with. Hermes, I summon thee."_

 _Entering the room, Pinky walked in wearing a green toga with a staff in hand._

 _"What can I do for you Brain?" Pinky asked, yet Brain rolled his eyes as he replied "No Pinky, I am Zeus, God of the Skies and Lightning." Pinky salutes him while stating "Ayi Ayi, Zeus Brain. Narf!"_

 _Brain simply facepalmed before muttering "Never mind. Anyway, I see that the humans on Earth are becoming complacent. They must learn to accept their place below us gods, or they will continue with their barbaric and sinful ways."_

 _"So how do you plan to punish humanity, Zeus Brain?" Pinky asked, as Brain sighed, shaking his head before replying "They must learn what suffering truly is."_

 **Some Time Later…**

 _A group of people soon began to run out of a theatre, as the front of the theatre had a sign up that said "Now Playing: Jack-us and Jill-aphes (sponsored by Zeus)" as one of the attendees decided to throw themselves into a large hole in the ground before screaming seconds later "AH, WASPS!"_

" _However, one man dared to challenge their power."_

 _Off camera, a hand popped up and pulled on an unseen rope. As a result, a large anvil fell on the entire theatre, destroying it instantly._

" _That man was known as Hercules!"_

 _Appearing on screen now was Yakko dressed in a yellow wool vest with brown pants, as he wrapped his hands in fists and placed them on his sides in a heroic pose._

* * *

"Really?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow as she added "You're Hercules in this story?"

Yakko replied "Well, we didn't have the budget for Kevin Sorbo, plus do you really want to see anyone from Tiny Toons as Hercules, or one of the Looney Toons?"

Minerva thought about it for a moment before deciding "Never mind. Continue with the story please."

* * *

" _Anyway, there are a lot of stories about Hercules, but this one's about one of his lesser known stories and it all begins on a bright sunny day…"_

 _The scenery then changed to that of a green meadow as three figures appeared._

 _The first was Dot in a yellow dress with a golden headband designed with leaves attached, as she began to playfully chase after piglets with the second figure, Wakko dressed as a pig herder. Stopping her chase, however, Dot turns to the reader and asks "Seriously? Pigs? I'm chasing pigs? Why can't I just chase puppies around? Or bunny rabbits? Or better yet, why can't handsome men just chase me around?"_

" _Because that's what it says in the script, and the author refuses to rewrite it."_

 _Crossing her arms, Dot looks away from the screen and says "Well then, I guess I'm not doing the story."_

" _Then I guess we'll just have to replace you with Babs Bunny to get the story…"_

 _Shaking her hands forward, Dot soon stated "Wait, wait, wait a minute" before stopping to cross her arms and muttered "Fine, I'll do as the script says. For now."_

 _Dot soon began to 'playfully' chase after the pigs while the third figure, Slappy wearing an all red dress and hood over her head, touched a dying tree nearby and the tree itself began to bring itself back to life. As it did so, an apple began to create itself from one of the branches of the tree. "In case you folks at home haven't guessed it…" Slappy began, facing the viewer before grabbing the apple from the tree and took a bite out of it. Swallowing not more than a moment later, she added "…In this story I'm Demeter, the goddess of grain and fertility. As for Dot, she's my daughter in this story: Persephone."_

 _Slappy soon pointed a thumb towards Dot still chasing piglets with Wakko, as the ground began to shake and open a rift in the ground._

" _Meanwhile, Hercules was passing by after trying the world's first falafel."_

 _Hearing the sound of vomiting off camera, Yakko soon came on screen, the falafel having long since been thrown out. Turning to the camera while holding his stomach, Yakko stated "You folks don't wanna know what was in it."_

 _Hearing the sound of horses and the rumbling of the ground, Yakko proceeded to rush forward and found a group of horses wearing black armor and carrying a black chariot with them. Riding on the chariot was a figure clad in an all-black armor, the helmet covering his face and wearing a sword on his waist while his cape flapped in about as the rider rode forward._

 _The rider was Hades, Lord of the Underworld._

 _Wielding a large net, Hades began riding forward towards Wakko and Dot. Noticing him, the two began to run with Dot having a hold of two piglets. "Wait, why do I have these pigs with me?"_

 _"They're part of the story too."_

 _"Not anymore, they're not" Dot exclaimed, throwing the pigs aside while Wakko exclaimed "Hey, they didn't do anything to you." Dot, however, turned to Wakko and stated "Well, last time I checked pigs aren't cute like me."_

 _Unfortunately for Dot, the net soon trapped her and pulled back as Hades swung it over his shoulders and began to turn his chariot around. Riding back to the crack on the ground, Dot screamed "GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT MY AGENT" all while Hades laughed as he returned to the ground below. The earth then began to shake as the cracks began to close themselves off._

 _"Well, that's it then" Slappy said, dusting her hands off and attempting to walk away. However, a stage hand walked on screen ad whispered into her ears "Actually miss, this is the scene where you're sad and then asks Hercules for help." Slappy groaned and asked "Really?" He nodded in response before walking off camera. "Oh, alright" Slappy groaned, as she turned around and, placing her hands around her mouth, sarcastically announced "Oh no, Hades has kidnapped my daughter. This is terrible. Won't someone please help?"_

 _"Need help?" Yakko soon asked, walking towards Slappy as she replies "Normally no, but the script says I do, so might as well." Slappy soon takes a moment to clear her throat before stating "Hades has kidnapped my daughter, Persephone. Hercules, I need your help to rescue her." Yakko, however, crossed his arms and said "Sorry Demeter, but I can't." Slappy, in shock, shouted "WHAT? WHY NOT?" Yakko, in response, stated "You know I'm not allowed to be involved in the affairs of the gods. I'm afraid this is more your problem than mine."_

* * *

"So wait, Hercules…" Minerva began, sitting up as she continued "….THE Hercules, who always helped those in need, is refusing to help someone." Yakko, like in the story, nodded his head and crossed his arms, as he stated "Yep. Remember: Hercules was a hero in his days, but even Demi-Gods knew when not to interfere in problems that weren't theirs to begin with." Minerva pouted, laying back down as she muttered "Well, that sucks."

"That being said…" Yakko began, as he crossed his legs before continuing "…in this case, that decision would come back to haunt him."

* * *

 _As Yakko (remember, he's Hercules in this story) began to walk away, Slappy began to grind her teeth, muttering "You'll pay for that, Hercules. You and the humans you care about so much, as this world will become as cold as my beating heart."_

 _"And just like that, Demeter's rage began to affect all of Ancient Greece. As Demeter could control the seasons, she turned the entire country into a frozen wasteland."_

 _Within seconds, the entire scenery was covered in snow. Trees that were once full of life were now frozen into large chunks of ice. The grass, once vibrant with life, was now covered in blankets of snow. The lakes, once reflecting light from the sun, now stood frozen due to the intense cold._

 _In all of this, as the winds picked up and became heavy, Yakko huddled his arms together in an attempt to keep warm. Due to the intense cold weather, however, Yakko began to shiver as he muttered "Can anyone spare some hot chocolate? Maybe a jacket, perhaps?" Despite this, he continued on, hoping to escape the cold._

 _Eventually, Yakko found a small cottage as he struggled to get to the door before knocking._

 _"Who is it?" A female voice asked, one Yakko remembered as he asked "Rita?" The voice, Rita, replied "Yakko? Come on it." Yakko smiled before entering the cottage. Once inside, he saw Rita and Runt huddled next to a small fire. Closing the door behind him, Yakko slowly walked towards them as he asked "Rita and Runt? What are you guys doing in this chapter?" Turning towards him, Rita replied "The author put us in this chapter as long as we were willing to play a small part." Runt nodded, adding "Yea, definitely a small part, but we got this nice house for the chapter. Yep, definitely nice." Rita, in response to that, narrowed her eyes as she muttered "Yep, as long as I don't sing."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Yakko cleared his throat while Rita soon realized "Oh right, the story."_

 _As Yakko stood near the fire and began to rub his hands, she stated "Anyway, Hercules we're freezing our butts off. Most of our food became inedible due to frost bite, and thanks to the intense freezing winds there's no way to get some wood to keep us warm. In no time, we're either gonna die of starvation or hypothermia." Runt, pouting, replied "Yea, we're definitely gonna die."_

 _Yakko sighs before rubbing his temples. He knows what needs to be done._

 _"Thanks for the fire" Yakko quietly stated before turning back to the door and walking towards it, leaving the cottage in the process._

 _"So what happens next, Rita?" Runt asked, as Rita shrugged before replying "Who cares? As long as we're not sleeping outside, life is good."_

 _Laying back down next to the fire, Rita and Runt returned to their sleep._

* * *

" _Realizing that if he did nothing, humanity would suffer under the harsh conditions of winter. As such, Hercules had no choice."_

 _As the winds died down, Yakko took the long trek back to where he previously met Slappy in the hopes of saving mankind. After all, what hope would mankind have in the event everyone froze to death? The hero could only hope as he eventually found himself back where the cracks once were, yet found nowhere except a frozen tree. "Hey Demeter" Yakko announced, looking around yet saw no one as he continued "You win. I'll do your errand."_

 _"Good."_

 _Turning around, Yakko found Slappy sitting under a tree, a scroll in hand as she said "I was getting bored reading today's article on Ancient Greece Today" before throwing it over her shoulder._

 _Getting up and walking over to Yakko, Slappy soon stated "Ok Hercules, if you're going to the underworld, there's a few things you need to know. One, never look back. Otherwise, you'll either end up in the Elysian Fields or worse." Crossing his arms, Yakko asked "What could be worse?"_

 _Slappy groaned before replying "You don't want to know. Trust me, you don't."_

 _Yakko, narrowing his eyes, then asked "Anything else before I go?" as Slappy replied "Yea, one other thing: Don't eat the food of the underworld. Otherwise, you'll never be allowed to leave."_

 _Uncrossing his arms, Yakko muttered "Yea, Yea, I got it. Now let's make this clear: I'll save your daughter, and you return the weather back to normal. Got it?"_

 _Slappy gave what seemed as a sarcastic smile before replying "Of course, but fail and humanity will suffer far worse than they already are. There's also one last thing." Yakko, raising an eyebrow, asked "What's that?" yet Slappy only pointed down and replied "Watch your step."_

 _Yakko was a bit confused before looking down, as he noticed he was standing over a hole. "Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yakko screamed, as he began to plummet into Tartarus._

 _"Have a nice trip" Slappy announced into the hole seconds before waiving a hand as she began to walk away while the hole closed._

* * *

" _At last, entering the realm of the dead, Hercules took the ferry into Tartarus where the most horrifying of things was waiting for him."_

 _Finding himself in a forest covered in fog, Yakko walked around until he saw two individuals talking: a teenage girl wearing all black and a teenage boy wearing similar clothes, yet his skin was pale and the pupils on his eyes were bloodshot red._

 _"You're kidding me" Yakko muttered as he overheard their conversation._

 _"Then you know what I am" The boy muttered, as she nodded. The boy then said "Then say it" as Yakko heard the word "Vampire."_

 _Realizing where he was, Yakko turned around while announcing "Nope, I'm out" as he began to leave his surroundings._

" _Realizing he had made a wrong turn into the Twilight Fields, Hercules turned around and found himself in front of the gates of Tartarus. However, fate had other plans."_

 _Yakko, now finding himself in front of gates covered in thorns, prepares to walk towards only to be surrounded in fog._

 _"Oh no, not this again" Yakko muttered, as he began waiving it away only to find himself somewhere else: outside a farm where he could hear the humming of a woman. "It couldn't be" he muttered, as he began walking forward towards the cottage and went towards the back, finding Minerva in a white dress with a red drape over her left shoulder. Yakko watched as Minerva continued washing clothes._

 _"Deianira?" Yakko quietly asked himself, shocked. In that second, he hoped he was rather dreaming or hallucinating._

 _Instead, she heard him, raising her head as she quietly said "Hercules?"_

 _She looked around for a moment before turning around to see him. "HERCULES" she shouted, getting up and running towards him, embracing him in a hug. "Oh my love" Minerva said, holding him tight before adding "I've missed you so much." Separating from her without letting go, Yakko placed a hand on her cheek before saying "I've missed you too."_

 _Minerva soon let him go only to grab his hands, as she stated "You must tell me everything that's happened, but first things first. Come inside, my dear husband. I have a surprise for you." Yakko raised an eyebrow, and with a mischievous smile he asked "Oh really? And just what would that be?" Beginning to playfully pull him into the cottage, she replied "Oh, you'll see" before closing the door behind him as the two…._

 **(Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the content of this scene the author has decided to removed it. We apologize if you were expecting to read Yakko and Minerva engage in a more adult-like situation, but instead we bring you pictures of puppies playing fetch.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Correction, we have no pictures of puppies playing fetch.**

 **We now return you to the actual Yakko and Minerva reading the story.)**

* * *

Covering her mouth with her hands, Minerva sat up and began blushing madly.

Yakko, at the same time, was shocked at the recent events of the story just told.

"Wow" she said, staring at Yakko who simply declared "I had no idea that was going to happen."

"I was not expecting that from you" Minerva said, her hands still covering her mouth before she asked "How long have you been thinking about that?"

In turn, Yakko began to shake his arms in a defensive manner while stating "Nonononononononoo, that was in the story. I didn't put that in there."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't" Minerva said, a hint of playfulness in her voice as Yakko cleared his throat before stating "Anyway, little did Hercules know but things were about to get a lot more complicated."

"Aside from playing tongue-twister with Deianira?" Minerva asked, raising a playful eyebrow while Yakko chuckled nervously before continuing the story.

* * *

" _As Hercules was in the Elysian Fields, he had no idea what was going on with Persephone, for she found herself held captive inside the chamber of Hades."_

 _"Oh I'll tell you EXACTLY what's going on" Dot stated at the readers, hands on her hips and anger apparent on her face as she added "I'm trapped in a room that's WAY too dark."_

 _Pointing a finger around the entire room, Dot showed a room and furniture painted entirely in dark colors with red blankets for the bed, red cushions for chairs, and red curtains for holes shaped as windows. "What this room needs is some re-painting" Dot states, as she pulls from her toon space 2 cans of paint while adding "Luckily, I just so happen to have some pink."_

 _"NO" The voice of Hades shouted, entering the room and finding Dot with paint cans in hands as he stated "It's a chamber, not a room. Remember the era we're in, and I just got this painted the way I wanted it." Dropping the cans on the floor, Dot crossed her arms and stated "It's too black. You need more color to it, like pink." Now crossing his own arms, Hades announces "The only time I put pink in my chambers is in October." Dot only raised an eyebrow while Hades stated "Breast Cancer Awareness Month. I might be the Lord of the Underworld, but even I don't like cancer."_

 _Uncrossing her arms, Dot muttered "I guess I can respect that."_

 _Dot then tilted her head, wondering out loud "Why are you wearing a helmet? Isn't this the scene you're supposed to take it off?" It was Hades' turn to cross his arms, as he replied "I was, but the author felt you wouldn't like who's under this helmet, so I'm keeping it on."_

 _Dot only raised an eyebrow before asking "So, basically you're Skippy?"_

 _Taking the helmet off, Hades revealed his face as that of Skippy before asking "How'd you know?"_

 _Dot groaned before replying "It was too obvious." Rolling her eyes, Dot soon began walking to the bed before stating "I'm going to take a nap. Let me know when the plot gets rolling."_

 _In turn, Skippy only pouted before walking away dejected. Little did Skippy know that before Dot went to bed, she noticed a bowl of fruit next to the bed. Grabbing a green apple from it, Dot soon said "Oh hey, fruit. I am a bit hungry and I'm sure nothing will happen if I eat a bite" before opening her mouth._

" _Meanwhile, Hercules managed to escape the Elysian Fields and found himself back in front of the gates of Hades' palace."_

 _As a large fog appeared in front of the Hades' palace, Yakko slowly walked out, exhausted before the fog disappeared. As this happened, Yakko muttered "I…never knew…Deianira…was this…passionate."_

* * *

Now blushing even harder, Yakko looked down while Minerva once again covered her mouth.

"Not a word" he muttered, while Minerva said "I haven't said anything."

* * *

" _Anyway, Hercules began his infiltration into Hades' palace, but before he could get to Persephone, he had to battle Hades' guard dog: Cerberus."_

 _Walking into the grounds, Yakko began to look around while quieting noting "Man, this place is so dark the cast of Vampire Diaries could vacation here."_

 _The sound of loud footsteps soon alerted him._

 _"Hmm, wonder who or what that is?" Yakko sarcastically asked, turning around to find a creature with the body of a dog waiting behind him. It's 3 heads, however, were not that of dogs._

 _Or rather, the heads were bird. Goodfeathers, in fact._

 _"Hey-hey, look at this" Bobby announced, his head as the middle of the Cerberus, before adding "It's our old friend from the show."_

 _"Yo Yakko" Pesto said, the left head of the Cerberus, before adding "Long time no see. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I was about to ask you guys the same thing" Yakko replied, scratching his chin before asking "The author brought you guys into this also?"_

 _"Yep, pretty much" Squat replied, the right head of the Cerberus, as he stated "Though to be honest, it's better than being forgotten."_

 _"What did you say?" Pesto suddenly asked, turning towards Squat as he began the age-old ritual "Are you saying I was forgotten? Are you saying that people forgot me, let alone us? Like how people forgot about laser disk or cassettes, or how people have forgotten what good music is and replacing it with songs about butts? Or even how people have forgotten about how video games went from cartridges to disks because their cheaper to manufacture? Is that what you are telling me?"_

 _"No no, not at all" Squat replied, shaking his head as he replied "I'm just saying it's better to be in this chapter than being forgotten."_

 _"So no one has forgotten me?" Pesto then asked, as Squat replies "Absolutely."_

 _Then, for a moment, silence. After that, the inevitable occurred._

 _"THAT IT!" At that moment, Pesto's head reached over Bobby and began to attack Squat, trapping Bobby in the crosshairs as the body of Cerberus began to shake violently before running off in confusion._

 _Yakko, as a result, simply shrugged his shoulders before moving on._

" _Getting past the Cerberus, Hercules entered Hades' palace and entered his chambers in an attempt to rescue Persephone."_

 _Entering Hades' palace through the window, Yakko began to look around before finding Dot asleep on the bed. "Of course she would take a nap" Yakko muttered while turned to the camera. After sighing, Yakko proceeded towards her._

 _"Oh Brad Pitt, of course I'll marry you" Dot muttered in her sleep as she snuggled herself tighter into the blanket. Unfortunately for Dot, she felt someone begin to slowly shake her awake. "Time to wake up, Persephone" she heard Yakko whisper into her ear before adding "We're almost at the end of the story, so we need to get going." Dot groaned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh, alright already" Dot muttered as she got out of bed before beginning to follow Yakko out the window._

 _Less than a minute later, Skippy came out with a box as he told Dot "Ok Persephone, time for you to get out of bed. If you don't, the author has given me permission to show you the Bea Arthur Swimsuit …."_

 _Skippy stopped, then dropped the box. Noticing the plate of fruit next to the bed, Skippy noticed one of the apples was half-eaten. 'Oh no" he muttered, grabbing it before running out._

" _With Persephone in tow, Hercules prepared to leave Tartarus…."_

* * *

Yakko suddenly stopped, noticing Minerva was no longer on the couch.

The sound of a flushing toilet answered any question he might have had.

"Oh course" Yakko muttered before adding "Bathroom break."

 **2 Minutes Later…**

Returning to her couch, Minerva tucked herself into her blanket as Yakko asked her "Ready?" She nodded, as Yakko soon announced 'Ok then, time to get to the end. Anyway, as Hercules and Persephone prepared to leave Tartarus, there was one last obstacle to overcome."

* * *

 _Making their way to the exit, Yakko and Dot spotted Slappy waiting at the end as she said "Oh good, you've brought my daughter back. I was getting bored sitting around."_

 _However, just before they could get to the exit, a loud booming voice suddenly said "NO WAIT, STOP!"_

 _Stopping in their tracks, Yakko and Dot turned around to see Skippy suddenly appear as he announced "Hercules, stop before it's too late. Persephone cannot leave Tartarus." Dot and Slappy, however, wrapped their hands in fists and place them on their waists as Dot stated "No. Way! I am NOT staying in this dump." Slappy, adding to that, stated "You've had your fun Hades, but it's over. I've got my daughter back and that's that."_

 _Slappy, however, holds up the bitten apple as he states "No, it isn't. Persephone has eaten the fruit of Tartarus." Dot, not understanding the situation, put her hands on her waist before asking "So what? I was hungry."_

 _Slappy and Yakko, however, face palmed as Slappy stated to Dot "You dolt. You ate the food of Tartarus. That means you are forever bound to this accursed place." Turning to Yakko, she soon said "I warned you what would happen if you failed. Now your failure will be suffered by humanity." Yakko, however, walked past Dot and grabbed the half-eaten apple from Skippy before asking "What if she didn't have to stay?"_

 _All 3 raised an eyebrow, as Yakko went on._

 _"Now bear with me, but hear me out. Persephone only ate half the apple, so doesn't it stand to reason she can spend 6 months with her mother, and the other half in Tartarus?"_

 _Slappy and Skippy scratched their chins in thought, while Dot replied "Or, here's a better idea: We do neither and I go to Hollywood to look for Chris Evans."_

 _To no one's surprise, Slappy and Skippy looked at Yakko and both replied "It's a deal."_

 _Dot pouted while Slappy grabbed her arm and said "Let's go Persephone. We need to get back to Olympus before Zeus gets the wandering eye again." Turning to the reader, Slappy then said "Look it up." Dot could only pout before Slappy dragged her through the exit out of Tartarus._

 _"So I guess that's it?" Yakko asked, as Skippy nodded before stating "Well, I guess I should get back. We're admitting a new person into the Elysian Fields today. A mortal that is looked at in the highest of regards."_

 _Meanwhile, inside the Elysian Fields a man walked into the fog and instead of finding himself in an empty field, found himself in front of a large crowd with signs that simply said "Thank You Stan." The man simply known as Stan gave a tearful smile as he quietly whispered "Excelsior."_

 _Back in Tartarus, as Skippy began to turn around Yakko stopped him by asking "Hey Hades, quick question: Is it possible to erase someone's recent memories if they're in the Elysian Fields?" Turning around to face Yakko, he replied "Um, yea, duh! After all, I AM Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Raising an eyebrow, Skippy then asked "Why do you asked?" Yakko soon bent down and whispered something into Skippy's left ear._

 _Not more than a moment later, Skippy took a step back and shouted "SPEW!"_

 _Meanwhile, turning to the camera, Yakko stated "Don't worry folks, I didn't tell him everything" before raising his eyebrows up and down a few times._

 _As for Skippy, he gagged for a moment before telling Yakko "Ok ok, fine Hercules. I'll erase Deianira's recent memories so that she never saw you in the Elysian Fields, but you owe me one." Skippy soon pointed towards the exit and shouted "NOW GO!"_

 _Yakko sighed, yet did as he was requested as he resumed his journey onward to forever battle against the forces of evil._

* * *

"The end" Yakko finally announced, yet Minerva wasn't exactly pleased.

"That's it?" she asked, as Yakko simply nodded. Minerva, however, asked "Then why did Hades erase her recent memory with Hercules? That seems awful." Yakko sighed before replying "Simple, he didn't want her to keep waiting for someone who couldn't go back for a very long time. Remember, Hercules is only half-human, so even though he's a demi god, he could live a long time. Thus, could you wait for someone in the after life for probably several hundred or thousand years?"

Minerva thought about it, yet couldn't respond. After all, there weren't that many she could remember that had long since passed on.

Instead, she yawned as Minerva laid back down and began to close her eyes.

"Yakko, thank you for the story. It was…." Minerva stopped for a moment to think about it before saying "…interesting to say the least."

"You're welcome" Yakko replied, as he got up and gave Minerva a kiss on the forehead before saying "Now get some sleep, and I'll see you later." Minerva smiled as her eyes closed while she stated "Oh I will…."

However, to Yakko's surprise, her tail suddenly wrapped itself around him once more before he heard her continue "….but first things first, Hercules."

Suddenly pulling Yakko closer to her, Minerva opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as she began to….

 **(The author has decided to cut this scene, as it contains content not suitable for readers or the T-Rating for this story. And no, the author refuses to write an M-Rated story for these two.**

 **In the meantime, let us look at photos of ducks crossing a pond…..**

…

…

 **There are no photos of ducks crossing ponds, are there?**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Screw it, just cut to black.)**

* * *

 **List of Characters:**

 **Yakko-Hercules**

 **Wakko-Pig Farmer**

 **Dot-Persephone**

 **Slappy-Demeter**

 **Skippy-Hades**

 **Bobby, Pesto, and Squat-Cerberus**

 **Rita and Runt-Cottage Owners**

 **Minerva-Deianira**

 **Pinky-Hermes**

 **Brain-Zeus**

 **And Stan Lee as Himself**

 **With…**

 **Kristen Stewart as Bella**

 **And Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen**

 **The ghost of Stan Lee was not harmed in the making of this chapter, as were no animals.**

 **In Loving Memory of:**

 **Kevin Smith** **(1963-2002)**

 **And Stan Lee** **(1922-2018)**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And with that, we're done with the chapter and fillers, but let's get to some notes.

First and foremost, as before, if you didn't like the chapter then I do apologize. It's not my best work and trying to adapt an episode of Hercules the Legendary Journey into an Animaniacs chapter isn't as easy as one might think. There was a lot that I needed to remove in order to keep it as one chapter without it getting long or boring.

That being said, there was a lot I had to remove to keep it down to one chapter and almost as much that I had to change, so here's just a short list of what was changed or removed:

1) The scene where Hercules meet the Ferrymen: I originally was going to put Ralph in that role, but felt that the scene wasn't important to put in. For fans of Ralph, please don't be sad; he's in the next chapter.

2) Persephone/Hades: This one was a bit tough, as originally I had Hello Nurse set as Persephone. However, I couldn't figure out exactly how to make her seem funny so I changed her with Dot. Then came the issue with the pairing itself. In the original episode, Persephone and Hades were secretly lovers (which was the real reason Demeter didn't want them together), yet I couldn't figure out how to make it work with Dot and Skippy (as I had decided to place him as Hades in a last second decision, plus you guys might remember what happened back in Chapter 4). As such, I removed the pairing altogether.

3) The children of Hercules and Deianira: In the original version of the episode, Hercules saw both his wife and children, yet I decided to remove them from this story and keep Deianira limited to one scene as I felt it would have just been padding (that, plus the original scene where Deianira and the kids suddenly forgot about their recent visit from Hercules thanks to Hades was a bit heartbreaking). As far as children are concerned with Yakko and Minerva, I do have something in mind if I ever make a sequel story.

4) Hercules vs Hades: In the original episode, during Hercules' "rescue" attempt of Persephone, he instead was forced to fight Hades. Obviously, I couldn't bring myself to write a Yakko vs Skippy fight scene (especially since in the episode they hint that the fight was so long it wore both of them out), so that was cut.

5) The "chained man on a tree" scene: This scene, funny enough, was originally a tip for Hercules on how to break into Hades' chambers. I also, originally, had either Daffy or Dr. Scratchansniff in mind but cut the scene due to length.

There's a lot more, but this is just a short list. If I went into detail with everything, this would take a while.

Also, for those who don't know: Kevin Smith was the actor who played Ares in "Hercules the Legendary Journey", "Xena Warrior Princess", "Young Hercules", and that animated film even I will not speak of.

Anyway, next time (like I promised) Ralph will make an appearance as will Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff.

Also next time: Project Rocky arrives in Burbank, Plotz is back, Yakko's dream from Chapter 6 begins to manifest, and all hell breaks loose as Rocky reveals his master plan….

Until Next Time….


	8. The Burbank Invasion

Here we are everyone: Chapter 8.

This is it. This is where you-know-what hits the fan.

From here on out, the jokes are over.

The threat is real.

And, over everything else, the toons have everything to lose.

Also, before we get into the story, from here on out I want to warn you all that this story is about to get real tense and real dark, so prepare yourselves.

I also decided, and this was at the last second, that Little and Carlos from back in Chapter 5 were coming back sooner than later. I was going to save them for later on in the story, but it just seems right to bring them back for the big reveal of Rocky's Master Plan.

I also decided that this chapter will have a guest appearance by two more of my original characters: Sara (a dhampir), and the one I've been promising was coming.

Oh, and finally, there's a musical song used in the chapter too. No, it's not original but you'll find out where it's from in the author's notes.

And, finally, this is the 2nd longest chapter I've ever written for a story (23 pages, over 9400 words). Yep, you read that right but that could always change as we're not even at the end yet. Currently, Chapter 5 is the longest at over 9800 words.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Burbank Invasion**

It was a very interesting Saturday for Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.

Today was his usual appointments with the Warners, and up until Yakko's turn things were a bit normal.

Dot was, in a word, spoiled. She had been having her 'Brad Pitt' dreams again.

Wakko was, unsurprisingly….Wakko. Aside from the recent thoughts of Fifi stalking him, he was normal.

Once it was Yakko's turn, he mentioned a reoccurring he began to have following the events of Chapter 6. To Yakko, he hoped the doctor would have an answer.

"So Yakko" began the question from Dr. Scratchansniff, as Yakko laid down on the couch before he asked "Tell me about your dream."

"Well Scratchy…"Yakko replied, placing his hands on his waist before continuing "….I remember seeing Burbank destroyed, everyone was on the floor unconsciousness, and then there was this toon that looked like me and my sibs, but I could have sworn he had Mickey's Keyblade from one of those Kingdom Hearts games."

Dr. Scratchansniff nodded, taking notes as Yakko continued.

"He also had Bugs' eyes, and his mallet as well" Yakko added, concern in his voice.

Dr. Scratansniff noted that. He had been the Warners' psychiatrist for several years, even following the cancellation of Animaniacs. After Plotz's 'disappearance', Scratchansniff continued his duty of treating them regardless of the concerns of others.

With Wakko and Dot, not much had changed but they were more cautious these days.

Ok, sometimes they were.

Yakko, however, had changed. For the last few years, he was more cautious with the safety of the siblings. Then, on a previous visit, he noted Yakko seemed calmer. Happy even. He would have to ask about that.

"And then I saw someone else" Yakko stated. Dr. Scratchansniff stopped taking notes, as Yakko stated "He looked kind of like a blue bird, but his body looked more like a human. Then, they started fighting and then…"

Once he said that description, Dr. Scratchansniff began to sweat.

"And then?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked, wiping his forehead with a napkin as Yakko replied "Then, there was a flash of light and I would wake up."

Dr. Scratansniff, almost trembling, finished his notes as he put them on a nearby table to contemplate his thoughts.

The unknown toon in Yakko's dreams, he had honestly never heard of. Given the severity of his dream, however, it was troublesome to consider a toon that was a possible mix of Bugs and Mickey.

That, however, wasn't what scared him. It was the other one Yakko mentioned: the humanoid bird.

Dr. Scratchansniff has heard of Big the Bird, an alien from beyond the stars who chose to protect the Earth. However, a majority of toons either never really cared about events outside of Burbank or weren't fully aware of how things had changed since the 90's. What he heard about Big and his family, however, was enough to convince him not to instigate them.

However, things changed and now he was worried.

After the recent events in Miami from Chapter 5, while a majority of toons were kept in the dark about what happened to Bugs and Mickey, Dr. Scratchansniff was one of those who was informed of the situation and was rightfully worried.

What made the situation more terrifying was the fact that the toon Yakko described in his dream was similar to the one spotted in Miami by 2 members of Big's family, one of which was a human who was injured. Previously, he had heard plans for them to be captured by the Looney Tunes while Big had suddenly disappeared. His return a few days later caused that plan to be thrown out. Even the Looney Tunes, as legendary and iconic as their comedy tricks were, realized that to do so would invite nothing but trouble and death.

Then, there was the safety of the Warners to consider.

After hearing of the dream, the doctor was convinced that sooner or later, the Warners would meet Big. The concern came down to two different questions: The first was would the Warners force a confrontation, or would Big instigate them into becoming violent? The second was if it was wise to tell them, let alone Yakko, about him?

In the end, Dr. Scratchansniff decided that right now Yakko didn't need to know. He and his siblings might have been created in the late 1920s, but in mind and body they were still young and didn't need to know how harsh the world was outside of toon-related areas.

"Hello? Scratchy?" Yakko asked, having gotten up from the couch and waving his hand in front of Dr. Scratchansniff before the doctor returned to his senses. "Uh-what? What is it, Yakko?" he finally asked, as Yakko replied "You zoned out. Everything ok there?" Dr. Scratchansniff nodded while replying "Oh yes, my boy. I am just fine. I was contemplating on your dream." Motioning towards the couch, Dr. Scratchansniff soon said "Please sit down. I think I have the answer your looking for."

Sitting back down on the couch, Yakko heard Dr. Scrtatchansniff exclaimed "Yakko, sometimes dreams can either be weird or scary depending on recent events. For example, the toon you saw in your dreams could be a metaphor for yourself becoming more grown up, more of an adult in other terms." Yakko, raising an eyebrow, then asked "What about the other guy?"

Dr. Scratchansniff, taking a deep breathe, replied "He represents your anxieties of the future. As you know, the future is always uncertain. Aside from anxiety, there's also fears and goals you might feel you are unable to accomplish." Cupping his hands, Dr. Scratchansniff concluded "The best thing to do is confront your fears and try to accomplish your goals."

Yakko scratched his head before asking "What about the flashing light and the friends on the ground?" Dr. Scratchansniff could only shrug before replying "I'm honestly not sure. It's possible they represent the end of your past and a new path to take. Remember that dreams don't always make sense, so the best thing to do is to interpret dreams as we see them, but never forget that a dream is just a dream."

Yakko only raised an eyebrow and tapped his chin, almost as if contemplating those words, while Dr. Scratchansniff seemed a bit tense. Finally, a moment later, Yakko spoke.

"I guess you might be right, Scratchy."

Dr. Scratchansniff sighed in relief before asking "Since I have you on the subject of dreams, I've heard you've finally started dating…"

Little did Dr. Scratchansniff know that, as he began to talk to Yakko about the rumors of his dating life, sometimes dreams are more than just images based on anxiety or life.

Sometimes, dreams are warnings of events to come.

* * *

"Hello Ralph"

Preparing to eat another donut from his box, Ralph stopped as he put the donut down and noticed the familiar figure of Minerva Mink, dressed in a basic orange blouse.

"Duh-hello Minerva" Ralph greeted her before asking "Here to see the Warners?"

Minerva smiled before nodding, as she replied "Yep. By the way, how's the misses?"

Ralph smiled, as he replied "Oh, she's doing great." Pressing a button, the security gate opened as Minerva said "Thanks Ralph" before walking by as the gate closed.

"Bye Minerva. Have a nice day" Ralph announced before returning his attention back to the donut. "And now, back to you my delicious treat" Ralph quietly told his donut before beginning to eat.

"Hello, Ralph."

Ralph suddenly stopped, looking around as he felt something was rather off. He remembered the voice. It was one he thought he'd forgotten a long time ago. It was a very unwelcoming voice that always reminded him of his failures during 'Animaniacs'.

"Look down, Ralph."

He didn't want to. Didn't want to remember the horrible days when he would be screamed at every time he failed to capture the Warners. Didn't want to remember the constant decreases of pay he was forced to accept. Didn't want to recall the constant headaches and depression as a result.

"Please let it not be him, please let it not be him, please let it not be him…." Ralph would repeat continuously, hoping it was just his imagination as he finally looked down.

It wasn't.

Right in front of him was Plotz, back in the same blue business suit he would wear during the show.

"M-Mr. Plotz?" Ralph asked, shocked as Plotz opened his arms up and asked "Did you miss me?"

Ralph was simply shocked as he took a step back before asking "How is it possible you're here?" Plotz, in turn, simply replied "Oh, that's not important. What's important is that I'm back and ready to take full control of the studio. So, just open that gate and let me in."

"N-No" Ralph weakly replied.

Crossing his arms, Plotz raised an eyebrow before asking "Did you just say no? To me? Thaddeus Plotz, the one-true CEO of Warner Brothers?" Ralph, in turn, was shaking yet replied "Y-Yes. You're not the CEO anymore. They found someone else to do it, and the company's been doing pretty well since." Plot took a deep breathe before stating "Well then, I guess we'll need to fix that first." Turning around, Plotz soon announced "Oh Rocky…"

Looking past him, Ralph soon saw a new toon walking towards him. He seemed similar to the Warners, except he wore a robe similar to one of the members of Organization XIII with crystals on his shoulders and apparently wore gloves on his hands similar to Bugs.

In fact, Ralph felt as though his eyes were shaped similar to Bugs' as well.

"Duh-who is he?" Ralph asked, yet before Plotz could reply Rocky instead said "Oh great. Another dumb one, and a human toon no less." Turning to Plotz, he asked "You want me to evolve him….why exactly?" Plotz nodded before he replied "Well, not that I'm not happy to have Baloney on our side, but I think it would be a good idea to invest in some new employees, don't you think?"

Ralph was a bit confused as Rocky scratched his chin before realizing "So, you think that instead of limiting my control to just Baloney, I should extend it to others." Is that right?" Turning to Plotz, Rocky received a nervous nod as Rocky then turned back towards Ralph, an evil smile apparent on his face as he shouted "I LIKE HOW YOU THINK!"

Extending a hand towards Ralph, his fingers became tentacles as they began to grab Ralph and cover him, restraining him while he screamed.

Once his mouth was covered, Ralph's last thoughts were that of fear before everything went black.

* * *

"Hey you three" Minerva called out, as the Warners left the office of Dr. Scratchansniff (after having to tear Wakko away from Hello Nurse).

Once Minerva was in sight, Yakko waved to her while Wakko and Dot narrowed her eyes.

"Is this gonna be a constant thing with them, Dot?"

"Probably."

"…"

"…"

"I'm going back inside."

Wakko attempted to return into the office only for Dot to grab his arm as she hissed "If I have to suffer Yakko and Minerva being cutesy with one another, so do you."

Luckily for them, neither one heard that as Yakko asked Minerva "Hey! What're you doing here?" In response, Minerva gave Yakko a kiss to his cheek before replying "Well, I wanted to spend some time with my favorite Warner. There doing a parade today in Burbank and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Yakko was about to reply when Wakko suddenly said "Of course he wants to go." Yakko turned to Wakko, who simply rubbed the back of his head while Dot exclaimed "What he means is you two should go. You're both looking a lot happier since you started dating and it's clearly working out." Yakko raised an eyebrow, yet before he could say anything Minerva wrapped herself on his right arm while asking him "Come on Yakko, please? They both said we could, plus there will be booths full of jewelry and food vendors."

"Food?" Wakko asked, licking his lips.

"Jewelry?" Dot asked, a gleam of light in her eyes.

Yakko sighed, conceiting defeat, yet told them "Ok, we can all go but you two need to stay out of trouble."

They nodded, yet secretly had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

As the four began to head towards the gate, only Yakko noticed a toon passing by them looking suspiciously like the one in his dream.

" _It couldn't be him, could it?_ " Yakko thought to himself, turning around yet saw him gone.

"Yakko, sweetie" Minerva asked, adding "Everything ok?"

He nodded, hesitantly, before turning to face her and replied "Yea, thought I saw something."

"Was it the cast of Twilight?" Wakko asked, yet they all cringed before Dot replied "We did that joke last chapter."

In the end, Yakko just shook it off as they left.

Unfortunately for him, Yakko's mind was not playing tricks as Rocky came out of hiding from behind a conveniently placed security vehicle, Plotz soon popping his head out afterwards.

"So those are the Warners?" Rocky asked, as Plotz nodded yet seemed a bit confused on something "Yes" he replied, but then asked "But why are they with Minerva Mink, and why is she hugging Yakko's arm like that? They've barely ever had any chemistry on the show, not that I would allow such a thing."

Rocky took a deep sniff, a bit confused himself, before he caught it. There was something rather different about Minerva's scent that he didn't catch before.

"Well, it looks like a lot's changed since you were around" Rocky muttered, adding "For example, she's been having relations with the oldest of them." Plotz, enraged, began to shout "WHAT? HOW DARE THEY…"

Yet, he was silenced by a hand covering his mouth as Rocky hissed "The key to accomplishing both my master plan and your return to power here is stealth. We will deal with the Warners later, but first things first." Removing his hand from Plotz's mouth, Rocky stated "First, in order to understand just how much they've changed, we need to see their doctor."

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Scratchansniff's office. Please hold." Hello Nurse would say on the phone, placing the phone call on hold before transferring it to the doctor's office.

For her, not much had changed in Burbank since the series was canceled. Like Dr. Scratchansniff, she remained in Burbank to help with the treatments of the Warners.

Up until recently, she had noticed Wakko and Dot's changes were minor compared to Yakko. Once he stopped joining Wakko in shouting "HELLO NURSE", she began to worry.

Luckily, from the rumors she'd been hearing about him, it seemed he was actually doing ok, so she stopped worrying.

"Hello, Nurse?" she heard.

Looking up, she found Rocky looking at her, a single hand pointing at her as he said "Congratulations, you've just been chosen to evolve."

In the first second, Hello Nurse was confused.

In the next second, as tentacles began to come out of his hand and trapped Hello Nurse, she screamed.

In the second after that, her mouth was silenced as her entire world went dark.

* * *

Once the scream of Hello Nurse was heard, Dr. Scratchasniff shot out of his chair as he began to run to the door.

Unfortunately for him, he was knocked back into his couch as he saw Plotz himself opening the door.

Behind him, Dr. Scratchansniff could see as Hello Nurse was entrapped by the unknown toon just before Plotz closed the door.

A toon the doctor had heard of before from a very particular dream.

"Oh don't mind Rocky" Plotz stated before adding "That's his way of making friends."

Horrified at the sight, Dr. Scratchansniff quickly got up as he asked "Mr. Plotz, is that you? What are you doing back? And with that…." Pointing to the door, he added "…thing?"

"It's simple" Plotz replied, dusting himself off as he added "I've had time to think on things. Thinking is all you can do when you've been locked away in Toon Jail for almost 20 years, and I've thought a lot about things, such as what I'm going to do when I'm back in control of Warner Brothers, what to do with the Warners, and then there's what I'm going to do to you."

Dr. Scratchansniff could only back away towards the wall, as the doors opened and Rocky entered, the tentacles on his fingers still out and about as he announced "The nurse is done." Looking at the doctor, he smiled and said "And you're next."

"Hold on a moment, Rocky" Plotz pleaded, turning to face Rocky before looking back to Dr. Scratchansniff and stating "I want him to answer something first before you begin the procedure. I want to know why did you sell me out to Bugs Bunny." Rocky moaned before he rolled his eyes and crossing his arms.

Dr. Scratchansniff could only shake, terror running through his veins as Plotz continued "I knew it had to be you who ratted me out to Bugs. There was no other person who works here in Warner Brothers who was as close to them as you, yet when I had a chance to make more profits while locking them up forever, instead it was I who was locked away. So tell me doctor, why?"

In response, Dr. Scratchansniff gulped before he responded "You no longer cared for their health or safety, so you left me with no choice. I had to protect them from you."

Plotz narrowed his eyes as he said "Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, you betrayed me but I still have a use for you." Turning to Rocky, he soon told him "Have at it."

Rocky smiled as he said "As you wish. Now doc…." Rocky stopped, as his tentacles began to make their way to Dr. Scratchansniff before shouting "IT'S TIME TO JOIN THE PARTY!"

As the tentacles began to grab Otto Scratchansniff, like with Ralph and Hello Nurse before him, his last words were that of a scream before everything went dark.

His last thoughts, however, were different. They were that of fear for the Warners before darkness overtook him.

As the doctor stopped squirming while trapped in Rocky's tentacles, Plotz rubbed his hands in a villainous way before saying "Once we're done with him, next we relieve the CEO of the company." Rocky nodded before he adding "And after that, we make the world suffer."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the events occurred, the Warners and Minerva exited studio grounds as they quickly made their way to Burbank.

Although, the one thing that bothered the siblings was Ralph left a box of donuts unfinished, the security booth seemingly abandoned.

"Don't you think that's a bit strange that Ralph would leave a box of donuts unfinished? That doesn't seem like him" Wakko said, concern apparent, yet Dot proceeded to push him from behind as she replied "Maybe he's in the bathroom, or maybe he forgot. Who cares?"

Going forward, none of them suspected what was to come as a lone figure began to stand up from where Ralph once was inside the booth. A figure that looked seemingly like Ralph, yet his uniform and hat were now all black while his eyes had turned pure white, the pupils now having disappeared.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, the new figure seemingly looked like Hello Nurse yet her nurse uniform was all black and her eyes had the same dead expression as the figure in Ralph's place.

As they began to see the Warners and Minerva head towards Burbank, more specifically the parade, a voice told them through telepathy _"Follow them into town and gather intel about how many toons live here. When I give the signal, capture the Warners and bring them to me."_

"Yes, Master Rocky" The figures of Ralph and Hello Nurse announced simultaneously, as Ralph opened the gate to allow Hello Nurse to exit before he exited the security booth, the two following our favorite siblings closely.

* * *

"Look at all the food" Wakko exclaimed, as he began shoving several different types of food into his throat, all the while being chased by vendors as one of them shouted "GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!"

"Look at these rings" Dot stated, putting on several different types of rings on her fingers as the vendor, a woman wearing a simple light brown dress asked her "Do you like them?" Dot looked at them before taking them all off, replying "No, not really. They look awful by comparison." Placing them back on the table, the vendor asked "By comparison to what?" Dot could only raise an eyebrow before replying "To me, of course. These rings aren't as cute as me." Walking away, Dot didn't see the hand gesture the vendor gave her.

"Well that's one for the books" Yakko muttered, face palming at how Wakko and Dot were behaving.

Minerva, of course, chose to hug his left arm before whispering into his ear "Oh lighten up" before snuggling closer to him as she then added "Let them have our fun. Meanwhile, it'll just be the two of us." Yakko, turning to look at Minerva's eyes, couldn't help but give a peaceful sigh as he said "Yea, you're probably right." Eying a nearby booth selling milkshakes, Yakko asked her "Wanna split a shake?" Minerva chuckled before replying "Maybe later."

Upon Minerva giving him a wink, Yakko turned to the reader and announced "Goodnight everybody!"

Turning back to her, he then said "I meant a milkshake" as Minerva giggled before saying "I know what you meant, silly. Of course."

As Yakko and Minerva walked over to the milkshake vendor, neither saw Wakko and Dot gagging at the sight, neither one having heard what they were saying but saw enough body moment to suggest it was similar to 'puppy love.'

"So that's why Yakko's been so happy lately."

Surprised, Wakko and Dot turned to find Slappy actually working a booth. Looking up, Wakko noticed the words "Walnut Milkshakes". "Good for him" Slappy muttered while adding "Now I know why they were casted as Hercules and Deianira in the last chapter."

"What are you doing here?" Dot asked before stating "You hate festivals, let alone parades." Slappy sighed before replying "Well, I wanted to make some extra cash so I invented Walnut Milkshakes."

The two Warners looked at each other before asking Slappy "Walnut Milkshakes?"

Slappy crossed her arms before replying "You got it. It's your basic milkshake mixed with the taste of walnuts."

Handing the two a glass each with the substance, Slappy told them "Here. On the house."

The two shrug their shoulders before drinking away.

Less than a moment later, finished, Slappy asked "So, how was it?" Dot, placing her glass on the table, replied "Meh" as Slappy rolls her eyes before turning to Wakko.

Wakko, in response, released a large burp heard by everyone.

"I'll take that as a success" Slappy soon stated, yet she then began to squint her eyes, having noticed something out of place.

"Hey, everything ok?" Dot asked, yet Slappy replied in a confused tone "Honestly, I don't know."

Squinting her eyes a little harder, she noticed what appeared to be someone fitting the description of Hello Nurse simply walking around all the vendor tables, yet not socializing with anyone nor saying anything.

Her clothes also were very different that how she usually looked.

"She looks like Hello Nurse" she muttered to herself, yet added "But there's something very wrong here."

Unfortunately for Slappy, as Hello Nurse turned to look at her, Slappy looked away.

Yet, she did see it.

Slappy saw her eyes, and it worried her.

"Hello? Slappy?" Wakko soon asked, adding "You ok? You looked like you saw Robin Hood: Men in Tights again." Slappy shivered, if not for more than a moment, before adding "I thought something was wrong."

The two could only look at Slappy, confused, as Slappy ripped the sign off her booth before beginning to pack her things away. Yet as she did, Slappy told them "Get your brother and get out of here. Something's about to happen." Stopping her actions, she turned to them and said "Something really bad."

Grabbing her things, Slappy quickly began to run towards her tree, hoping Skippy was still there.

"What was that about?" Wakko asked, yet Dot could only reply "Maybe Slappy's finally lost it."

"I HEARD THAT" they heard Slappy yell.

As for Hello Nurse, she knew Slappy saw her eyes as she spoke to no one in particular "Master Rocky, the toon known as Slappy has seen me. I believed I've been compromised."

" _Naw, you did good enough"_ she heard Rocky speak to her telepathically, before he added _"Just get ready. It's time to reveal my master plan."_

"As you wish" Hello Nurse responded, as she stood there and waited.

In the very next second, every vendor who had a TV on suddenly found their shows jammed.

Everyone with a radio or iPhone found their entertainment jammed.

Every speaker near the area where the parade was being held hijacked, as someone with the voice of James Woods began to speak through it.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen of Burbank, California and to the worthless humans of the world, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Rocky and I'd like to say hello."_

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way in Miami, inside a private military base Carlos and Little ran into the main control room as monitors began showing Rocky inside what looked like a corporate office.

"It's him" Little growled, as she wrapped her hands into fists before adding "That toon from before, but how did he get to Burbank so fast? If he was going by foot, shouldn't it have taken him a lot longer to get there?"

Carlos, his left arm in a sling following the events of Chapter 5, shook his head as he replied "A toon's physiology is much different from our own, and considering he absorbed Bugs and Mickey into his shoulders I'm surprised he didn't get there earlier."

Regardless, they began to listen to Rocky's rantings while Carlos used his right arm to pull out his phone.

" _Let me begin with a little story…"_

* * *

Back inside the corporate office of the CEO of Warner Brothers, Rocky stood in front of a set camera as he began his story.

"The year was 1958 and Warner Brothers decided to go into business with the Disney Corporation. They wanted to make the perfect toon that exemplified both companies and what they wanted in a toon, so a little bleach, some human spit, and the exact ink that created the Warners all blended into an unearthly concoction: Me!"

Opening his arms, Rocky spun around before continuing.

"However, the scientist who created me didn't consider what I wanted. My needs were unimportant in comparison to the icons of toons themselves, Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse, so I decided to do something about it. I revolted, telling them time and time again that I hated humans and toons were the superior race. So, they in turned locked me away, and for 60 years I was trapped in a container to spew over the hatred I had for humans, for Bugs, and for Mickey. And then, not 20 years ago, I made a new friend. You might have heard of him as he's the new CEO of Warner Brothers: Mr. Thaddeus Plotz!"

Rocky soon moved aside, revealing Plotz sitting in the same chair as his fingers were cupped together.

* * *

For everyone in Burbank, it was a nightmare revisited.

For Wakko and Dot, they were in terror as they began to run into the group of people, looking for Yakko and Minerva.

Likewise, the moment Plotz's name was mentioned, they quickly ran from the milkshake booth and ran into the crowd, looking for Yakko's siblings.

Once the four were together, Yakko held them close as Wakko and Dot began to cry in terror while Yakko whispered "It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok. I won't let him get you sibs. I promise."

Minerva, scared herself, joined the three Warners in their embrace as the people were slowly beginning to panic while trying not to start a riot.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Transylvania….

A large gathering of dead werewolf corpses were gathered as a woman with red hair and dressed in all black clothes, 2 golden swords strapped to her back and 2 Uzis pocketed to her sides, dropped a torch on them as the deceased werewolves began to burn.

"Damn wolves" the dhampir known as Sara spat before adding "Next time you want to massacre a village, make sure I'm not around."

Sara soon felt something in her pocket vibrate. Taking it out, she smiled as she saw Carlos' name on it.

"Aw, my hubby sent me a message" Sara said, opening the message.

Yet what the message had was a live video with the words "Danger! Come to Miami!"

That scared her as Sara began to watch the live video while flying off, heading to the nearest airport while the words "Keep Carlos and the kids safe" began to repeat in her heard.

She had already lost her grandchildren and daughter-in-law. She wasn't ready to lose anyone else.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Thaddeus Plotz and it's good to be back."_

* * *

"In case you're wondering what happened to the previous CEO…" Plotz stopped and turned his eyes to his left before stating "…Well, let's just say he's on a permanent vacation."

The camera turned to the left as the CEO of Warner Brothers was no longer himself.

All that was left was a pile of black good suspiciously covered by his clothes.

Turning the camera back to Plotz, he soon said "But that's enough of the past. It's time to focus on the future, and to start we're setting some new rules that all toons must obey. First, unless married, no toons are allowed to date others while they are under contract. Second…"

At that moment, Rocky cut Plotz off by saying "Hold on a moment, Plotz. I'm sure everyone wants to hear your new rules, but before we do, here's something very interesting I found out." Grabbing a folder from off screen, Rocky opened it up as he asked Plotz "Did you know that superheroes are real nowadays?"

Shaking his head, Plotz replied "No, I never did. I thought they were just actors in costumes."

Now, it was Rocky's turn to shake his head as he said "Yep. Apparently, there are these heroes who call themselves the.." Adding into quotation marks " _Justice League"_ , Rocky continued by saying "..yet apparently, there's this guy named Zack Snyder who got their movie rights through some legal shenanigans and gave it to Warner Brothers." Plotz was a bit confused.

To him, business, toons, and money were easy to understand. Superheroes being real, however, was a whole new thing.

"Your point is?" Plotz asked, as Rocky smiled before replying "Well, I'll make it easy for everyone to understand."

In the very next second, Rocky snapped his fingers before the camera cut to just outside the Watchtower orbiting the Earth.

In the second after that, the entire world was in horror as the Watchtower began to fade away, turning into nothing more than space dust.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Carlos screamed in horror, dropping his phone.

"THAT BASTARD!" Little screamed, enraged yet shocked as she added "HE KILLED THEM! HE KILLED THE ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

Everyone in the control room was in horror as reports soon began to flood their servers of heroes that either were members of the League or were affiliated with them were also beginning to disappear.

To Little's horror, according to news reports in the town of Dakota, their heroes known as Static and Gear also disappeared.

In Go City, the same was said for Titans Tower and the Teen Titans. Gone in a moment's notice.

In the hidden Gorilla City in Africa, they all began to disappear one by one under the eyes of Solovar, who began to tear before he did so as well. Within minutes, the entire city turned to dust.

In Metropolis, a routine flight by Superman ended with everyone seeing him turn to dust.

Finally, in Gotham, as Batman listened in to the broadcast through earpiece inside his cowl, he also began to disappear as well.

Seeing Little hunched over, Carlos brought his head down as he quietly told her "Little, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" while both of them tried not to cry.

"He killed them" Little whispered, the tears beginning to escape as she added "He just killed them without any remorse."

At the same time, at a cemetery in Miami, a lone figure began to walk towards 3 very special graves yet stopped.

Looking up, a blue humanoid bird wearing a black shirt and jeans felt it. He felt several disappearances occurring all at the same time.

The entire Justice League.

Static and Gear.

The Teen Titans.

Gone, as if erased from existence.

Almost dropping his flowers on the floor, Big the Bird could only ask himself "What the hell is going on? They just vanished."

Hearing the sounds of running feet, Big turned to see a man with a radio waving his free arm to him, shouting "MR. BIRD! PLEASE COME QUICK! YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS!"

Confused, Big went over to him as the man told him "Just listen. It's some lunatics. They said they killed the Justice League. All of them."

In shock, Big began to listen in.

* * *

"And no more Justice League" Rocky announced as he threw the paperwork into a nearby trash bin.

Plotz was simply speechless as Rocky continued.

"Oh, but that's not all folks. See, when we got out, I absorbed Bugs and Mickey into my body. What that means to all of you at home is simple: I have complete control of just about anything related to Warner Brothers and Disney."

Sarcastically pointing an ear at the camera, Rocky asked "Oh, you don't believe me?"

Taking a step back, Rocky soon announced "Well, let's see what all the Disney theme parks have to say."

Rocky soon snapped his fingers once again.

* * *

"He wouldn't" Big muttered, yet his gut told him what Rocky said was true.

A second later, he felt it and held his chest in pain.

* * *

At the same time, back in Burbank, Minerva asked Yakko "You don't think he would, would he?"

Turning to her, Yakko could only reply "Minerva, I don't know. I really don't."

"How many people go to Disney anyway?" Wakko asked, yet Dot replied "It's a big number."

Little did they know, but Hello Nurse was slowly inching her way to them.

* * *

"Sir", one of the soldiers in the control room stated before adding "Disneyland theme parks around the world are starting to disappear."

Carlos and Little, already in shock and horror, felt their hearts break as the screen began to show every Disneyland park disappearing.

In Florida.

In California.

In Hong Kong.

In Paris.

In Shanghai.

And finally, in Tokyo.

All of them, gone one after another.

"Oh god" Little muttered, horrified as she forced herself to sit on the floor before adding "Their monsters."

* * *

Back in Transylvania, Sara stopped as she neared the airport.

Hearing of the deaths of the entire Justice League didn't hurt her much. She knew Carlos' son had some issues with them following the death of his wife and children.

The Titans, Static and Gear, however, was another. She could only guess how he and Little felt.

The sudden disappearances of every Disney park and the people inside was enough to make her stop and hold her chest in pain. "All of those people" Sara muttered, closing her eyes to hold the tears back before adding "Gone. Possibly dead as well."

Growling, Sara continued her flight to the airport. She needed to return to the states.

" _Damn the monsters that did this_ " she thought to herself, adding " _If Big doesn't kill them, I'll gladly do it myself."_

* * *

"Now don't worry folks" Rocky suddenly said to the camera, literally grinning, as he said "You're all probably wondering if they're all dead. Well, the answer is actually no."

This time, Plotz was confused as Rocky began to explain.

"See, while I took care of those heroes, I didn't kill them. I just moved them to an empty space, let's just say. I did the same thing with every Disney park and every person inside them."

While Rocky and Plotz didn't see it, the entire world gave a sigh of relief.

However, Rocky wasn't done.

"That being side, I'm willing to bring them all back….for a price."

Rocky then held up one finger and announced "One Million Dollars per person for every Disney attendee and employee."

He then held up 5 fingers and said "And Five Million for every hero."

He then motioned to Plotz, announcing "And all the money goes to Plotz."

Plotz was beginning to literally salivate just how much that was.

"As for me, there's still one last thing that needs to be done before we can end the reign of humanity and the beginning of a toon empire."

Rocky takes a moment to smile before telling the camera "Kids, bring me the Warners."

And just like that, the screen goes to black.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Minerva muttered. The horror on her face was too much.

"He's sick" Yakko muttered, before correcting himself "No, Plotz and that new toon with them. They're both insane."

"By the way" Wakko suddenly said, a bit confused yet still terrified as he asked "Did he say kids?"

"Of course he did Wakko" they suddenly heard.

Looking up, they saw what looked like Hello Nurse as Wakko couldn't help but shout "HELLLO NURSE" before jumping into her arms as he told her "You make everything better."

Facepalming, Dot could only whisper "Boys, go fig."

However, Yakko suddenly ripped Wakko away from Hello Nurse, confusing the younger toon as he asked "Hey, what gives?"

Yakko, pointing at Hello Nurse, replied "Take a closer look sib."

Wakko, in turn, finally looked a little closer at Hello Nurse and finally got it.

Not only were her clothes different, but she had no pupils.

It was terrifying, of course, but not as much as the fact she didn't seem concerned at all.

"It seems you're not as stupid as you look Yakko" Hello Nurse quietly said, before beginning to speak up as she added "Then again, it took you this long just to notice I was here yet you think you're safe."

All four of them soon began to back away as Hello Nurse started walking towards them.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, for the fun is over and it's no longer time to laugh or feel joy. It's no longer time to frolic or smile."

To the surprise of the Warners, they suddenly heard the stringing of a guitar in the background.

They knew that something was about to happen, and it wasn't good.

"It is time…" Hello Nurse said, before throwing her head back and announcing "….TO DIE!"

A guitar and drums were soon heard as all four realized " _We're in a musical number."_ As the music began, people suddenly began to run as Ralph began attacking random people while his hands had conveniently turned into a net and baton: one for hurting people and destroying anything around him while the net allowed him to capture much smaller toons before the nets came off, self-tying themselves and leaving the toons trapped before the net itself turned black and enveloped them. Meanwhile, Ralph's net hand would create a new net to repeat the process.

Suddenly, from the other side of the park they saw a creature that seemed to look like Baloney yet with a darker skin tone and glowing yellow eyes. Baloney roared before beginning to destroy vendor booths with his teeth, chewing them up, then spitting them out over his head as the remains landed on other toons.

Toons that were soon trapped by Ralph with his net.

Toons that were now being forced to change.

The Warners and Minerva were in horror, all before Hello Nurse began to sing.

(Hello Nurse)

 _Sorry to interrupt_

 _But we've got bones to pluck_

 _The time for chaos is long past overdue._

 _Death isn't optional_

 _In fact, it's optimal._

 _Your time is up_

 _And now we'll go through you._

As Ralph stopped in front of them, Hello Nurse continued.

 _We tried to cure you with tranquility_

 _But now we'll take you with no more harmony._

 _Just uh…._

To further the horror of the Warners, Ralph soon joined in on the chorus.

(Hello Nurse and Ralph, Chorus)

 _Join Us And Die (x3)_

 _All you gotta do is…_

 _Join Us And Die (x3)_

 _All you gotta do is…._

(Hello Nurse)

 _Here's how it's gonna go._

 _We're gonna kick your ass._

 _And then, we're gonna…_

(Hello Nurse and Ralph)

 _FRIGGIN KICK YOUR ASS!_

(Hello Nurse)

 _We're gonna inject with black goo_

 _All over you and the toons_

 _And then you bow down to Master Rocky._

 _It's a death-like process_

 _That you have to see._

(Ralph)

 _Ahhhhh!_

(Hello Nurse)

 _All of humanity_

 _Has a front row seat_

 _To Die!_

(Chorus)

 _Join Us and Die (x3)_

 _All You gotta do is…._

 _Join Us and Die (x3)_

 _All you gotta do is…._

At that point, the music stopped as Hello Nurse and Ralph were flattened by an anvil.

Looking up, all four of them found Slappy standing on top of a tree, scissors in hand, as she shouted "YOU WANT AN INVITATION? RUN!"

Without a second thought, the Warners and Minerva began to run in the direction Slappy was heading all the while Hello Nurse and Ralph managed to begin lifting the anvil off of them.

All in all, as Plotz and Rocky watched on from the windows of the CEO office, to them it was the beginning of their empire.

All the while, standing in the shadows after entering the room was Dr. Scratchansniff no longer himself. Instead, his clothes and glasses were turned black all the while he simply stood there.

Listening.

Waiting for an order.

An order from his master.

* * *

As the Warners, Minerva, and Slappy ran into her tree home, she locked the door before beginning to barricade it with her chair, a dresser, and whatever else she could get her hands on.

Walking into the living room, Skippy asked "Aunt Slappy, what's going on?" as Slappy turned her head and replied "Skippy, I need you to go into my room and get the yellow box."

Confused, Skippy quickly noticed the fear on her aunt before asking her "The box that has the dirty secrets of the Looney Tunes?"

"No, the other one" Slappy replied.

"The one that has embarrassing pictures of the cast of Animaniacs from the Christmas party from last year?"

"No, the OTHER one."

"The one with your obsessions on a toon that lives in Florida, despite the media saying he's actually an alien?"

The Warners and Minerva looked at Slappy and raised an eyebrow while she paid no attention to them, replying "Yes, that one. Bring it down here now!"

As Skippy ran into her room, Slappy shouted "AND IT'S NOT AN OBSESSION! IT'S JUST FACTS EVERONE'S OVERLOOKED!"

Slappy soon turned her attention to the Warners, as all 3 of them asked one question each.

With Yakko, he asked "You know secrets about the Looney Tunes?"

With Wakko, he asked "You have embarrassing pictures of all of us from last Christmas?"

With Dot, she asked "There's a toon living in Florida? How come Bugs never told us that?"

As Skippy soon ran down the stairs with the box, Slappy replied "The first two questions aren't important, but we'll talk about that later. As for the third, that's more important."

Taking the box from Skippy, Slappy opened it and started looking for something as she continued on "Since the early 2000s, there were stories of a bird that looked like a toon fighting monsters and aliens and what-not. Personally, I thought that was a bunch of garbage until news reports started coming out, pictures of him finally being seen by the world."

Taking a few pictures out of the box, Slappy handed them to the Warners as they looked on.

Dot and Wakko recognized one of those pictures as a headline about a monster attack in Miami from back in Chapter 2.

Yakko, however, saw a clear picture of Big with local firefights in Miami and the terror began to rise in his body. He'd seen him before.

In the dream.

It was coming true.

"That's him" Slappy noted, noticing Yakko's attention to the photo before adding "That's the one they called Big. Kind of a silly name, but we're toons. Who's to judge?"

Finally finding what she was looking for, a small piece of paper with a number on it, Slappy continued "I've been trying to get Bugs to re-review his case. According to him, he's not a toon which I think is ridiculous. He's looks too much like a toon to be otherwise."

Meanwhile, Skippy simply rolled his eyes as he muttered "Here we go again." Looking at him, Minerva asked "Here what goes again?" Skippy turned to Minerva and replied "Aunt Slappy's obsession."

"Again, not an obsession" Slappy exclaims, referring to Skippy, as she announces "Under normal circumstances, I'd rather the mistake be corrected and he be brought here by the Looney Toons. Considering our current circumstances, however, I've got no choice." Slappy walks over to her phone as Skippy asks "Aunt Slappy, what are you doing?"

Watching Slappy begin to dial the number, Slappy replies "I'm bringing Big to Burbank the old-fashioned way." She smiles before adding "By phone, no less."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Miami, Big flew into the main control room as Carlos and Little turned to see him ask "Dad, what the hell is going on?"

To Big's surprise, Carlos instead ran up to him and hugged him, stating "Oh thank god, he didn't take you. You're ok."

Shocked yet confused, Big patted his adopted father's back before saying "Yea dad, I'm ok. Besides, you know me and the League stopped getting along a long time ago. Now then…" Lightly pushing Carlos back, Big asked "What is going on here?"

Carlos soon responded "Well Big, remember that story me and Little told you after you came back from the world of Hercule City, as well as the one of Riders and Sentai?"

Big, still a bit confused, replied "Yea, you both told me that toons attacked the city then turned their attention to you and you were injured by Mickey Mouse, but that isn't possible. Toons aren't real."

"Well, now you've got proof" Little stated before adding "Toons ARE real and we've got one with the ideology of a monster."

"No, you don't" Big countered, adding "You have two, and they have more the ideology of spoiled brats." Big soon crossed his arms, as he asked "So, let's say I believe you two and that toons are real. How do we kill them?"

Little could only shrug her shoulders, not sure herself as she replied "Honestly, we've never been in this situation before. There's no telling what to do or how to put them down."

Carlos, however, answered with one word "Dip."

Looking at him confused, Carlos exclaimed "Dip was a chemical that was specifically made for the Who Framed Roger Rabbit movie from back in 1988. Problem was, the chemical was only supposed to be for show but from what I've researched, it actually ended up killing toons. Destroyed them completely down to the last subatomic molecule."

Big soon asked "So what happened to it?" Carlos sighed before replying "All the original copies of the film were confiscated from stores and anyone who had already bought one were lured into trading it in for cash. Those who didn't kept them safe because the original copies have a scene that explains the chemicals to make Dip. It's so hard to find today because that knowledge was banned from even the internet."

Little soon smiled, as she asked "And I'm willing to bet you kept yours, didn't you?"

Carlos, in turn, smiled as he replied "You know me well. I have my original VHS copy, so it won't take me long to learn the chemicals and make it." Big then asked "Can you weaponize it to use on Rocky?" Carlos nodded and replied "Your damn right I can."

All of a sudden, Big's cellphone began to ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at the number it showed.

An unknown number from Burbank, California.

"A phone call from Burbank?" Big asked, a bit confused himself.

"That's exactly where all of this started" Little stated, as Big nodded before answering the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" Big asked.

To his surprise, the words "Got 'cha" were not expected.

Carlos and Little could only watch in horror as a gray hand suddenly grabbed Big and comically pulled him into his own cellphone, sucking it in until it hit the floor and hung up.

"What-NO!" Carlos shouted, picking up the phone while still in shock. "Can you trace the number? Maybe we can find out where in Burbank he went" Little pleaded as Carlos handed it to someone to begin a trace.

All they knew was that the number belonged to someone in Burbank.

Whoever it was, they had made the biggest mistake of their lives.

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

"Hold on to your horses" Slappy said, apparently wearing a fishing hat as she added "This one's a fighter" as she began to pull something through the phone.

Or rather, someone.

"How long has she been at it?" Wakko asked, as Yakko pulled out a pocket watch from his toon space and replied "2 minutes."

"Really? Only two minutes?" Dot asked, noticing Skippy play with a yoyo while she muttered "It feels like a lifetime."

"Don't think I forgot how rude you were to Ski-WHOA" Slappy suddenly exclaimed, as she announced "Make some room, he's coming out."

Turning to the reader, the Warners couldn't help but jokingly announce "Goodnight everybody!"

"Here he comes!" Slappy announced, pulling for her life as the individual she had on the other line was suddenly yanked out of the phone and flew right into wall, crashing into a portrait of Slappy and Skippy during their filming of Animaniacs before falling onto a table that broke due to his weight.

"Holy cow, it worked" Slappy muttered, putting the phone back on the receiver before adding "I actually got him here."

As the figure, a humanoid blue bird in a black shirt and jeans began to sit up while he placed a hand on his forehead, Skippy could only drop his yoyo in shock while everyone just simply seemed stunned.

"Oh, my head" Big muttered, blinking a few times before removing his hand from his face and seeing in front of him the Warners, Skippy and Slappy Squirrel, and Minerva Mink as Wakko simply waved while saying "Hi."

To their surprise, Big simply asked "Who the hell are you guys, and where am I?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

And there ends the chapter.

Hope you guys liked it. If not, as usual, I understand and will try to do better in future chapters.

That being said, before anyone asks and because I know someone will ask in the future, I got the idea to do the story, create Rocky, and write him in the way his character is after reading "Running Around in Circles" by DarkHouhoumon. While the story is dark and deals with some serious issues, I won't spoil it for anyone. It's dark, but it's enjoyable from beginning to end and I'd recommend it.

Also, the song Hello Nurse sings is actually from the live stage show "The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals" by Starkid Productions. You can find the whole show on YouTube. The song itself is called "Join Us And Die", but I changed a few words around to avoid the usage of the f-word since this is a T-Rated story while trying to keep the rhyming. I also made the choice to remove the 3rd verse of the song as I couldn't picture myself writing a scene where Hello Nurse and Ralph were physically assaulting any of the Warners or Minerva before kicking one of them below the belt.

And yes, the "Rocky Snaps his Fingers and poof" scenes are directly based off the scene when Thanos snaps his fingers in Avengers: Infinity War. The extra scene when Big meets the Warners, the Squirrels and Minerva was also based off a scene from that same movie, specifically when Thor met the Guardians of the Galaxy.

The scene where Slappy drags Big through the phone into her home in Burbank is actually based off a scene from "Space Jam" where the toons do the same thing to Michael Jordan at a golf course.

Finally, and I know someone will ask: The Big in this story is NOT from the Sonic games (different character altogether).

Anyway: Little, Carlos and Sara will return in a later chapter, but for now we've got Big and he'll be sticking around for a little while.

Next Time: Big is in Burbank, "Evolved" toons are preparing to attack Slappy's home, and the Warners are forced to say goodbye to some old friends.

Also next time (and I am sorry): character deaths.

Until next time….


	9. Poisoned Evolution

Hello and welcome everyone to Chapter 9.

We're getting closer to the end, but we've still got a bit of a ways to go.

For now, Big is here and in today's chapter you see a bit of what he can do following the events of my previous story "The Rider/Sentai Dilemma" while we learn of the side effects of Rocky's "Evolution" ability.

I also decided to add in some last second characters that will lead us into the next chapter, and I have altered the story synopsis to better reflect the change in plot.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and have some tissues ready: There are character deaths.

Also, apologies for the language and length of this chapter. Turns out it was longer than I had expected it to be.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Poisoned Evolution**

For Big the Bird, he was having one hell of a month.

In between dealing with rips in space and time, battling villains from other dimensions, suffering defeat at the hands of a God of Destruction, watching loved ones be killed by that same god, fighting alongside an old ally against discount Nazis, and now the entire Justice League were basically trapped in an empty void in space and time., it had been a rather difficult month to adjust to.

Unfortunately for him, the same situation was now felt by every person who frequented Disney land parks around the world.

And yet, nothing could prepare him for this.

No amount of physical, mental, or psychological training could prepare anyone for meeting toons.

Yet, here he was, sitting up on the floor inside what he assumed was a tree designed like a living room.

"No seriously, who are you guys?" Big asked them, yet the Warners seemed a bit confused.

"What, you never heard of us?" Wakko asked, yet Big shook his head.

"How about Pinky and the Brain?" Dot would ask him, yet again Big shook his head.

"The Goodfeathers?" Now it was Skippy's turn to ask, yet again Big shook before saying "No, but I have heard of the Godfather films. Does that count?"

"No it doesn't, but at least you're noticing the reference" Slappy would reply before asking "Now don't play dumb, but you obviously know who me and my nephew Skippy are, right?"

Unfortunately for her, Big shook his head once more.

"I said don't play dumb" Slappy stated, yet Big made it clear "I'm not. I honestly don't know who you are, nor any of you for that matter."

Big then attempted to stand up, yet his head hit the ceiling. Holding his head, they realized he was a bit too tall for Slappy's house.

"Ok then…." Slappy sighed, rubbing her temples while Big sat back down before asking "Fair enough, you don't know any of us but you at least know who the Looney Tunes are, right?"

Big shrug his shoulders before replying "Sort of, but then again I didn't grow up watching cartoons."

At that moment, the Warners, Skippy and Minerva looked at Slappy with narrowed eyes as while Skippy muttered "Told you he wasn't a toon." Slappy, however, turned to Skippy and whispered "He's either lying or he doesn't know he's a toon." Minerva, her eyes still narrowed at Slappy, muttered "Or he's not a toon."

Slappy, instead, turned to her and muttered "I know he is."

"I can hear you."

To Slappy's surprise, she turned to see Big, seemingly bored with a hand to his chin as he said "You guys aren't that quiet, and hate to tell you this but your friends are right: I'm not a toon." Taking his hand off his cheek, Big soon asked "Now, could you please tell me why I'm here?"

Before Slappy could answer, a loud scream was heard outside the house as Slappy muttered "Oh right, I forgot about that."

"What was that?" Big asked, yet the Warners simply ran towards the blocked door and attempted to block it as something began to hit against the door. Big narrowed his eyes as he noticed someone's face in front of the window and announcing "Duh-Warners, someone wants a word with you."

"Friend of yours?" Big sarcastically asked, yet Wakko replied "Sort of. He hasn't been himself recently."

Within the next second, Ralph's net hand suddenly broke through the window and made began swinging around as the Warners pressed themselves against the wall while Ralph announced "I'm coming for you Warners. Master Rocky wants to meet all 3 of you."

Turning to Ralph, Yakko stated "Sorry, but unless his last name is Stallone, we're not interested."

Watching this, Big couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. That joke he did get.

Unfortunately for him, he soon noticed Ralph's hand reaching over to grab Skippy. The young toon attempted to back himself away, yet was unsuccessful as Ralph swung the net down onto him. Closing his eyes and shielding himself with his arms, Skippy prepared for the end.

Yet, it never touched him.

Instead, it stopped.

Realizing noting happening, Skippy opened his eyes to see Big's right hand grabbing Ralph's net as Big said "I don't know what's going on completely, but I will not allow innocent people to be harmed."

Keeping his hand on Ralph's wrist, Big crawled to the window and looked Ralph in the eyes as he stated "I think this is for you."

What happened to Ralph next was a bit of a surprise in of itself, as Big's free hand wrapped into a fist and punched Ralph in the face.

Said toon then found himself sent flying a few feet away, his net hand having already been freed less than a second before.

Everyone simply seemed shocked as Big then asked "Could you move that furniture out of the way please?" before cracking his knuckles and stating "It's time for me to go to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, listening to the sounds of destruction occurring all over Burbank, Rocky could only smile as he said "Such destruction, yet it will be all worth it in the end."

Sitting in his chair, Plotz could only watch on as he asked "So, after the Warners are locked up forever, what are you going to do?" Rocky scratched his chin before answering "Well, I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll enslave all of humanity, or maybe I'll go and look for my original creator and show him just how grateful I am for my birth."

Swinging his left arm, Mickey's Kingdom Key D Keyblade appeared in his left hand as he pointed it outside and towards a certain direction.

That direction was towards Acme Falls.

The target, in particular, was Acme Looniversity.

The Keyblade, beginning to charge with light, Rocky thrusted it forward as a beam of light flew towards Acme Falls.

Within the next second, the beam of light entered Acme Falls and touched Acme Looniversity.

In the next second after that, the entire school began to disappear into particles of light.

Plotz was simply speechless as Rocky looked emotionless while stating "And when I find him, I'm going to do to him what I just did to that school."

"But…" Plotz quietly muttered "…That was a place for toons to learn how to make people laugh."

"Well, they learned something new then" Rocky countered, stating "They just learned life's rough for all of us."

Rocky soon began to feel something weird occurring in Burbank.

Almost as if something unwelcoming had arrived.

No, not something. Someone.

"Looks like the kids found someone to play with" Rocky quietly told himself, deciding to close his eyes to watch and listen in.

* * *

The 'children' of Rocky, as he liked to call them, began to awaken not long after their evolution was complete.

For the most part, a majority of them were now covered in black slime and with yellow eyes as they looked around and began to sniff the entire area, apparently smelling the presence of toons nearby.

Watching on, Hello Nurse and Baloney began to notice the mutated toons heading towards a tree.

A specific tree that Ralph had punched his hand into what looked like a window.

"It seems Ralph found some more toons" Hello Nurse noted, as she turned to Baloney and said "Prepare yourself Baloney. If it's the Warners, our master will reward us."

Baloney grunted, yet took a sniff and suddenly began to growl.

"What has you so worked up Baloney?" Hello Nurse asked, yet she wouldn't have to wait long.

In the very next moment, Ralph was sent flying right through some of the mutated toons and right into an abandoned vendor booth, crashing right through it. "What happened to him?" Hello Nurse thought out loud, as Ralph just as quickly began to sat up yet with a rather noticeable lump on his forehead. "What happened to you?" she asked, yet Ralph was apparently seeing stars as he replied "Duh-giant bird."

Raising an eyebrow, she only asked "Giant bird? Chicken Boo hasn't even appeared in this story."

A new sound was soon heard, that of something forcing itself out of Slappy's home as the mutated toons stepped back while Big began to squeeze through the door frame while damaging it in the process.

"You're paying for that" he heard her say, as Big replied "I'll send you a check."

Once out, and finally able to stand completely, Big stretched his back until he heard it crack while muttering "Finally! I'm able to stand again. What a relief."

Turning to his right, Big began to notice the mutated toons, as well as Hello Nurse, Baloney, and Ralph who just as quickly shook off the apparent concussion and began to stand up.

"Let me guess, you're Rocky's kids, right?" Big asked, as he began to notice Baloney growl while stating "I think I know you. You're that toon that fought against my dad and sister. In fact, you tried to break my sister's ribs then tried to eat them." Cracking his fists, Big simply smiled and said "You're going first."

Big was soon interrupted by the sound of a woman clearing her throat, as he turned his attention to Hello Nurse.

"Well, well, well" Hello Nurse said, taking quick note of their new guest as she stated "I've never met you before, and you don't seem to be a local here in Burbank, so how did you get here?"

Big snorted before replying "Believe it or not, I was kidnapped by toons over the phone. Turns out this town's in trouble and it seems you and your friends are the problem, as is this Rocky." Big then began to take note Hello Nurse's hands, as they began to change. Her left hand becoming an injector and her right hand a paddle, Hello Nurse soon told Big "Well then, why don't you come here for a checkup?"

Big opened his mouth to speak, but another voice spoke instead "HELLO PADDLING NURSE" as he saw Wakko starting to run towards Hello Nurse, yet managed to grab him by the back of his collar and held him up.

"What is wrong with you?" Big asked, as Wakko cupped his hands before replying "I've been a bad boy and I need a spanking."

Exiting the house, Yakko turned to the reader and proclaimed "Goodnight everybody."

At the same time, Slappy and Minerva joined Dot in a facepalm while she turned to the reader and said "Boys, you'd think they would ever mature."

Big, however, was just confused before asking "Um, what was that?" Turning to Wakko, he replied "That was just us breaking the fourth wall." Big could only roll his eyes before muttering "So these toons operate under the Deadpool movies' logic" before putting Wakko down and lightly shoving him towards his siblings while stating "Just stay with your friends, ok?"

Turning his attention back towards Hello Nurse, Big finally replied "As for you lady, no thanks on the checkup. My doctor says I'm good." Taking a step back with his left foot and entering a fighting stance, Big thought to himself " _Then again, the doctor also said I was long overdue for therapy and checkups on the scars, but this is more important. The fate of the world is at stake and…"_

"Ooooo, you have scars?" Dot suddenly asked, as she jumped on top of Big's back and attempted to rip his shirt off while stating "Oh, let me see. Let me see." In turn, Big managed to grab her by her back while asking her "How did you even know that?" Dot only smiled as she replied "Again, we break the fourth wall. We just read the last paragraph on top."

Big looked up, but only saw the sky above. Narrowing his eyes, Big realized " _Oh right, they're toons"_ as he narrowed his eyes before Dot asked "Now will you take your shirt off?" Big replied "No, now stop it." Putting her on the floor, Big lightly shoved her towards Wakko and told her "Stay there, got it?"

They nodded, yet in the corner of his eye Big noticed their fingers crossed.

" _Good god"_ Big thought to himself, as he returned his attention to the mutated toons and took a deep breathe before adding " _Casey and Falco were never this bad. Then again, they were actual kids. I don't even know how old any of them are, to be honest."_ Refocusing on the enemies in front of him, Big decided " _I'll deal with everything one step at a time, but first things first._ "

Staring at Hello Nurse, Ralph, and Baloney with the eyes of murderous intent, Big simply said "So let's go."

As if roaring a challenge, Baloney began to step up as Big smiled before muttering "Good, I've got personal business with you."

Rushing forward, Baloney opened his mouth and closed his eyes as he began to outstretch his mouth in an attempt to bite Big.

Once he bit down, however, Baloney felt nothing but air and his own teeth. Opening his eyes, he realized two things.

One, he missed.

And two, Big was literally above him as he slammed his right foot down on Baloney's head, crashing him head first into the ground and threw it, while the floor itself collapsed of the combination of weight times force. Stomping down harder, Big forced Baloney's head further into the hole while shouting "NOW KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Baloney could only slump his body, both in defeat and frustration while Big turned to Hello Nurse and Ralph, the anger clear in his eyes.

To the toon themselves, though, only Slappy spoke as she turned to the reader and sarcastically said "Tense, isn't it?" Turning towards Slappy, Minerva just had to ask "Slappy, did you know he could do that?" In turn, Slappy simply replied "Oh trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden location somewhere in Acme Falls, there was a room filled with every Looney Tune possible as they all argued with their current predicament.

The invading toon known as Rocky had revealed the secret agreement of Warner Brothers and Disney, then displaced humans and other non-toons somewhere Rocky called 'an empty space' so even he probably didn't know, but to make matters even worse: not only had he unknowingly revealed the existence of toons to the world, but made them an enemy to humans in the process.

That left them with very little time possible, and even less idea with what to do.

"So, any-I say, any suggestions?" Foghorn Leghorn asked.

"Yea" Daffy replied, before adding "We get out of town as quickly as possible."

"Not possible boy" Foghorn stated, as he added "The Disney-I say the Disney toons are already sending help to Burbank, but until then-I say until then, we're sitting chickens."

"There's also the safety of those varmits, Bugs and Mickey" Yosemite Sam pointed out, as he crossed his arms and added "Rocky's got both of them prisoner."

"Agreed" Granny stated before adding "Before we can consider how to deal with that young hooligan, we must consider how to rescue them."

"But what about the humans?" From the back of the room, Elmer Fudd piped up before asking "After what Rocky did, they'll soon come for all of us. So, what do we do?"

"First things first, me lads."

They all soon turned towards the door, noticing it was open before a new character, a duck wearing a red shirt with black collars, a black hat and cape walked through before adding "First, we deal with the non-toon that's in Burbank."

They all began to mutter amongst themselves as Daffy spoke up and stated "Scrooge Mcduck, I should have known you'd come to Burbank. And speaking of which, what non-toon are you talking about?"

Scrooge took a moment to clear his throat before banging his cane on the floor as he stated "The moment we all feared was coming has finally arrived. According to my sources, Big the Bird is in Burbank."

At that moment, all the noise in the room stopped. No one spoke a single sound as Scrooge spoke.

"You all recall back in Chapter 4…" Scrooge stopped, before turning to the reader and stating "Yes, I know my character doesn't normally break the fourth wall, but this is a special circumstance." He then turned back to the other Looney Tunes and continued "…Rocky escaped our secret Toon Prison, along with Thaddeus Plotz and Baloney. The purpose of said prison was to make sure any dangerous toon deemed a threat to our existence was to be locked up and forgotten, yet somehow all 3 escaped."

Holding up 3 fingers, Scrooge continued "Baloney was captured as he was a threat to the people of Burbank, despite his own stupidity and being completely naive. Plotz was locked away as he was a threat not to us, but for the safety of the Warner Siblings. Finally, Rocky because he was deemed not only a threat to toons but to humans as well."

Bringing his hand together on the cane, Scrooge continued onward "Bugs and Mickey tried to clean things up and hide our existence, yet in the end they were captured by Rocky and Big's family learned of our secret. The secret is now out, ladies and gentlemen, and soon enough humans will turn against us, not because we tried to stay hidden but because Rocky threatened their families and other individuals in this world with slavery and death. Big's appearance here in Burbank is no laughing matter, and the time has come to act."

The Looney Tunes began to stand up one by one, as 2 other toons hiding behind the door nodded on.

"Geez, your uncle sure knows how to make a speech seem important, Donald."

"You got that right Goofy."

Back in the room, Scrooge made it clear "We are all aware of not just how dangerous the situation has become, but now we also face a being who has battled monsters the likes of which we have never seen before, but we must remember this: No matter how powerful Big is, he is not a toon. This is a toon problem and to save the world and our kind from extinction, the solution is clear. We must capture and lobotomize Big, as well as lock up Rocky and any toons he might have allied alongside. We will take back control of the studio, rescue Bugs and Mickey, and save the world."

Everyone in the room cheered, as Scrooge pointed to the door and announced "Now follow me to victory" as the toons began to leave one by one.

As the room emptied, however, there was still one that no one had noticed: a strange being hidden in a brown trench coat and hat, yet his body and claws was all black with red stripes and large orange eyes.

The being, known as Belial, quietly chuckled as he muttered "It seems these insignificant fools are going to do my job for me. With Big out of the way, my plans can finally come to fruition."

Belial then growled, as he muttered "That damn hero has stopped my plans to destroy this world and steal the power of the Riders and Sentai, yet he cannot stop me from gaining the power of toons and becoming neigh invincible…"

As Belial began to back away into the shadows, he soon added "…and I know exactly where to get it."

Belial soon disappeared altogether, leaving the room as quiet and empty as it was before.

* * *

Back at the park, Big began to notice the hoard of mutated toons beginning to surround him. Looking around, he turned his attention back to Hello Nurse and told her "You get one chance: Stop this now, or I put you down."

Crossing her arms, Hello Nurse soon replied "I have a better option: Stay out of our way, or become one of us."

To her surprise, Big's arms began to change into swords, his right arm covered in fire and his left with electricity, as Big stated "Here's my answer, so what's yours?"

Her response was, simply put "Get him."

It was the first mistake she would make that day, as the hoard of mutated toons quickly began to charge towards him. "You should have brought more" Big stated, as he swung his left arm forward, creating a force of wind covered in electricity that struck half of the mutated toons and caused them to scream in intense pain before they all collapsed.

The other half quickly stopped and begun to back away, yet Big turned his eyes to them and swung his other arm only once, striking them all with a fiery slash nearly invincible to the human eyes, as the other half just as quickly collapsed onto the ground.

Watching all of this, Slappy's jaw nearly dropped as she muttered "I thought those news reporters were full of it, but this guy's no joke."

"Impressive" Hello Nurse stated, as Big turned his attention back to her before he said "You're next" before a yellow flag was thrown in front of him, a whistle accompanying it. In the very next second, Yakko ran right in front of him and announced "Flag on the play for unnecessary roughness. That's a penalty on you, kid."

"YAKKO, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Minerva shouted before adding "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!" Yakko could only rub the back of his head, yet said nothing as Minerva scolded while crossing her arms.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt the newcomer's chances" Dot announced over a conveniently placed microphone, as she and Wakko were now wearing yellow jackets with a table set up for them, the microphone set on the table. Adding to it, Wakko stated "That penalty was rough given the odds against him, but if the referee is anything, it's fair."

"What are you three doing?" Big suddenly asked, a bit annoyed, as Yakko replied "Oh, we're just adding comedy. After all, this is a comedy show." Big could only give out a tired sigh, unable to facepalm or rub his temples as he simply pointed his left arm towards Wakko and Dot before stating "I'm trying very hard not to want to kill all three of you with the bad guys, so please go over there with them, ok?" Yakko thought about it for a moment before blowing his whistle again and stating "Penalty for threatening the referee. That's your second. One more and…"

Yakko didn't notice an injector heading straight for his back, as Hello Nurse had become annoyed at the lack of attention.

Unfortunately for her, Big had as he managed to get in front of the injector before swinging his right arm down, trapping Hello Nurse's mutated hand as she hissed in pain, yet for some reason was unable to cut it. Turning back to Yakko, Big gave him a glare that said " _Shut Up"_ before turning back to Hello Nurse and stating "Like I said, you're next."

"The newbie has more points being deducted, yet saving the referee might have gotten a few back" Dot stated over the microphone, all the while Wakko had conveniently gotten a bucket of popcorn and began to eat.

" _God, these toons are gonna give me a headache"_ Big thought to himself, adding " _They're almost as bad as the Griffin Family, and that was a nightmare."_

Releasing her, Big began to fly towards her while Hello Nurse retracted her injector arm when he suddenly heard it: a growling sound.

"Not him again" Big thought out loud, as he saw Baloney, having freed himself, began to rush towards him. Big skidded to a half only to find a net trapping his body and forcing his arms to point down.

A net that belonged to Ralph, as he announced "Duh-I got him."

Big quickly began to struggle, only to find Baloney's teeth biting through Ralph's net into his left arm and shoulder as he growled in intense pain. Hello Nurse smiled as she slowly began to walk forward, the injector pointing at Big as she said "Well, it seems you were all talk after all, Mr. _Hero"_ Hello Nursed spat that last word out, almost as if insulting him before asking "Ready for your evolution, dear?"

"Duh-nurse?" Ralph suddenly said, noticing something wrong as she turned to him, a frown and raised eyebrow present, as she asked "What is it, you ninny?" Ralph, it seemed was struggling as he replied "The net won't hold, and it's not covering him completely."

As if to illustrate, Ralph's net began to break, each snap audible.

"Oh, you must be joking me. No toon should be able to break that unless…." Hello Nurse trailed off, beginning to realize it while the net finally broke, as Big swung his arms upward and the shockwave from it sent Hello Nurse and Ralph flying back a few feet. What that also did was force Big to turn his right arm back to normal, grabbing Baloney's mouth and forcing it open before throwing him over his shoulder and into Hello Nurse and Ralph, crushing them in an instant.

Holding his left shoulder, Big checked for any blood yet aside from bite marks, it seemed the teeth weren't fully able to pierce through as he turned it back to normal. "That" he announced before hissing "…was your last mistake." Using his right hand to grab a small pirate-like figure in the color of magenta from his pocket, Big announced "I don't care what you are or who your master is, but I know magic can hurt you. So let's see what happens when I add the power of a destroyer of worlds to it."

Pressing the small buttons on the sides of the figure, its legs flipped up to reveal a key as it also covered Big in a red and magenta-like aura.

 _ **Sentai**_ **Rider!**

"GET OFF US" Hello Nurse shouted, as she and Ralph managed to push Baloney off before noticing Big being covered in the red and magenta aura. In the next second, his appearance changed into that of what appeared to be a suit from Power Rangers Super Megaforce, yet magenta. His shoulder pads had words written on them, the left saying "Sentai" and the right saying "Rider" in kanji. His chest had a single tarp that read "2018." Finally, in his right hand, was a large grey broadsword with a keyhole set on the handle. In Big's place, he was now in his Sentai Rider form.

However, because Big didn't know about adaptations, the reactions from Wakko and Dot were not positive.

"BOO" Dot proclaimed, cupping her hands around her mouth as she shouted "BOO, I LOVE THE COLOR BUT THAT SEASON WAS AWFUL, BOO!" Wakko joined her as he added "BOO, GET A DESIGNER TO CHANGE IT, BOO!"

"SHUT UP" Big shouted towards them, before turning back towards the last 3 mutated toons as Big stated "I'm ending this." With the figure reappearing in his hand, Big reset it back into a key and inserted it into the broadsword.

"No, you don't" Hello Nurse stated, but as all 3 of them began to rise, Big was preparing to swing, the sword now covered in red and magenta-like aura. Hoping for one last attack, they began to run towards him.

 **Final Attack** _ **RISING STRIKE!**_

For Hello Nurse, Ralph, and Baloney, they realized it too late as Big used a vertical swing to hit all three of them at once, releasing a wave of red and magenta-like energy that caused all three of them to scream before sending them flying back and falling on the floor. Pointing the broadsword down, Big began to notice all three of them moan before sparking.

"What the hell?" Big muttered to himself, as they began to leak something out of their bodies.

Something that looked like black ink.

Within seconds, as the ink came off their bodies, they began to change back.

No longer appeared as their evil selves, Hello Nurse and Ralph returned to their original clothes while Baloney returned to his previous appearance while moaning "Oh, golly gee golly gumdrops, my head hurts."

" _Well I'll be damned"_ Big thought to himself, as he added " _Whatever that ink was, my last attack must have damaged it on a molecular scale and released it's hold on them. Without it infecting their bodies anymore, they're turning back to normal."_ As if almost chuckling, Big told himself "That's all folks" before he was covered in the red and magenta aura once more, turning back to normal while his sword disappeared.

As for the Warners, Yakko blew his whistle before announcing "IT'S A TOUCHDOWN!"

Within seconds, the previously mutated toons became to turn back to normal as the ink that once changed them began to come off.

Yet, somehow, Big had a terrible feeling run down his spine as the Warners ran up to Ralph and Hello Nurse.

* * *

Meanwhile, as this happened, Plotz could only back away into a corner as Rocky screamed in rage before grabbing Plotz table and, easily lifting it over his head, throwing it out the window.

"NO" Rocky screamed, enraged beyond belief yet stunned and confused at the same time.

He saw, through the eyes of his 'kids' what had happened.

He saw how this interloper suddenly defeated them all, including his version of Baloney, thus reversing their transformations.

He also saw his eyes, and for the very first time, he felt one emotion flow through his body: Fear.

Yet, within that moment, Rocky began to smirk as Plotz took note of it and asked "Why the sudden change of expression?"

Turning to Plotz, Rocky gave off a wicked smile as he replied "Finally, I found an equal to my power." Plotz didn't know what to say or do at all, as Rocky turned to the now broken window and told himself "Big, is it? Well then, come to me. Fight me. Give me a show to prove to the world that the era of humans has come to its end."

A dark, ominous, voice said otherwise.

"You pitiful fool."

Rocky and Plotz, now confused, began to look around the room, yet found nothing. Rocky, however, was not so fooled as he announced "Whoever's there, come on out. There's no point in hiding unless you want me to turn you into my next subject."

"You think your idle threat scares me? You have no idea just how much the world has changed, or who I am."

Rocky continued to look around the room, yet couldn't find the direction of just where the voice came from.

Let alone who it belonged to.

Plotz, terrified, retreated further into his corner when he felt something that didn't feel like a wall.

It almost felt like skin.

Almost.

Slowly looking up, Plotz could see the face of the being known as Belial looking at him as he screamed, catching Rocky's attention as Plotz ran and hid behind him. Belial only cranked his neck as Rocky drew Mickey's Kingdom D Keyblade from his toon space and pointed it at Belial before asking him "Now who, or what, are you exactly?"

If Belial could smile, he probably would have done something similar to an evil grin.

Instead, he simply chuckled before replying "For now, you may call me Belial, and I have a proposition for you."

Rocky, for a moment, simply raised an eyebrow.

In the next moment, lowering his Keyblade, Rocky stated "I'm listening."

* * *

Waving a hand over the groaning Hello Nurse and Ralph, Big took out a pair of glasses with a skinny gray frame from his pocket and put them on muttered "They seem fine, but something seems off…"

Turning towards Baloney, Big took his glasses off and pocketed them before he began to walk over to him when Dot suddenly ran in front of him and brought her right hand up, stating "Oh don't worry about him. He's just fine." Big prepared to say something when he noticed Baloney getting up and saying "Oh gee golly gee, I'm back in Burbank with all my super duper special friends." Turning back towards Dot, she gave a face that said " _Told ya so."_ Dot soon looked up and cupped her hands, shouting to someone off screen "OK, DROP IT!"

In the very next second, as Baloney began to frolic away, he was crushed by a safe and fell to the ground once more.

"Was that even necessary?" Big asked, yet Dot only smiled and replied "Yes, yes it was. That being said…" Dot stopped, yet began to circle around Big as he asked her "What are you doing?" Dot took a moment to scratch her chin and look at Big's entire figure before replying "Quiet sweetie, I'm evaluating you."

Big raised an eyebrow before realizing Dot's reasoning, as he thought to himself " _Oh god, no."_

As for Dot, she finally stated "So let me see if I understand you: tall, super powers, you can change your appearance despite your bad taste in TV, bit of a tough guy so I'm willing to bet you have a tragic past, scars on your body, and judging by your glasses, which look as though you need to switch to contact lenses, you're clearly smart to some degree. With that being said, I just have one question."

Rubbing his temples, Big asked her "Somehow, I can guess but what is it?"

In the very next second, with sparkling eyes and cupping her hands, Dot asked "Are you single?"

Before he could reply, Skippy pushed Dot away as he told her "Come on Dot, let's leave him be." Big could only cross his arms as he heard Dot yell to him "CALL ME!"

"Don't bother" he could hear Slappy tell him, turning to face her as she stated "She may look young, but she's much older than you." Big barely contained a chuckle before saying "Trust me, I'm not interested. That being said…." Big stopped before he asked "I never got an answer for earlier, so just who are all of you?"

Slappy sighed, yet decided to ask "Something tells me you've never seen Animaniacs, have you?"

Big simply shook his head.

"Ok then" Slappy stated, having to sigh once more before saying "We'll do this your way. I'm Slappy, and the little guy you just saw push Dot away is my nephew Skippy."

Big nodded while noticing Skippy waiving from afar, still having to restrain Dot while she yelled "ON SECOND THOUGHT, I'LL GET YOUR NUMBER FROM SLAPPY." Skippy, in turn, basically turned to the reader and muttered "Girls, go figure."

Feeling a tap on his right arm, Big turned to the direction of it and found Minerva extending a hand, as she said "I'm Minerva Mink. I think you've already met my boyfriend…." before pointing over to Yakko, as he and Wakko were checking up on Ralph, a box of donuts in Wakko's hands as he told the guard "Thought you might like some." Ralph, sitting up, smiled before saying "Duh-thanks guys" before taking the box from Wakko and opening it.

Noticing Big staring at them, Yakko carefully jabbed Wakko's left arm and quietly told him "That's our cue."

Wakko gave him a thumbs up before turning to the reader and stating "Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for."

Quickly running up to him, Yakko and Wakko announced "And we're the Warner Brothers!"

To Skippy's surprise, Dot finally managed to get herself free from him as she joined her brothers while stating "And I'm the Warner Sister!"

"I'm Yakko…"

"I'm Wakko…"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the 3rd."

Suddenly appearing on Big's right shoulder, he was a bit shocked as Dot stated "But call me Dot. Call me Dottie and you'll die, sweetheart."

To Dot's lack of surprise, Big carefully grabbed Dot by her back and put her down before stating "Well, I guess I might as well introduce…."

Big soon stopped when he noticed two things.

One, he noticed Baloney had removed the safe that had previously fallen on him and had gotten up.

Two, Baloney wasn't acting cheery anymore. In fact, he seemed….sick.

"Can one of my friendly friend friends call me a doctor?" Baloney asked, yet he came to a complete stop as he said "I don't feel so cheery and full of yummy yum…."

Those were Baloney's last words before he slowly turned to ash and disappeared into the wind.

For the toons, they began to celebrate as Minerva hugged Yakko while Wakko and Dot exclaimed "HOORAY! NO MORE BALONEY!"

For Big, however, he was in horror.

It was very clear to him that the toons didn't like Baloney, but he also remembered that Baloney wasn't the only toon who was mutated.

Big's eyes quickly turned blue as he faced Hello Nurse and Ralph, then all of the toons that were previously mutated before a horrible thought came to mind.

Upon seeing them with his magic eyes, Big's face became that of dread as he muttered "Oh no…"

The words that came from Ralph's mouth soon silenced the Warners as he suddenly dropped the box of donuts on the ground and muttered "I don't feel so good anymore" before suddenly falling to the ground himself.

The Warners, in shock and concern, turned to face Ralph as Hello Nurse felt just as ill, sitting back down while stating "Neither do I, Ralph. What's happening?"

Yakko let Minerva go, as he and his siblings quickly ran up to two of their favorite human toons. As this happened, Minerva turned to Big and asked "What's going on? I thought when the ink was removed, they would turn back to normal. Why is this happening?"

Big, not wanting to answer, just looked down as he muttered "I swear I didn't know this was going to happen."

"What was going to happen?" Slappy asked, yet Big didn't answer. She then asked in a more assertive tone "What's about to happen?"

Big took a long sigh before he finally replied "When I launched my attack, I held back so I didn't kill them. However, while the attack damaged the ink itself, it seems the ink Rocky infected them with completely destroyed their bodies down to a cellular level."

"You don't mean…" Minerva began to ask, yet couldn't bring herself to finish that question.

Slappy, however, stated "In simple terms!"

Narrowing his eyes, yet still sad, Big stated "They're dying."

* * *

"Duh-Warners?" Ralph would ask them, as Yakko and Wakko fell to their knees and held his hands while Dot helped Hello Nurse sit up.

"Yea Ralph?" Yakko asked him, as he and Wakko began to notice Ralph's legs starting to turn to dust. In Dot's perspective, the same was beginning to happen to Hello Nurse.

"Am I going to die?" Ralph asked, yet Yakko couldn't answer him. Wakko, beginning to cry, couldn't bring himself to answer either.

"I see" Ralph said, quietly, as he then added "We had some good time, Warners." Holding his hands tight, Yakko and Wakko gave a sad smile as Yakko stated "Yea, we did."

At the same time, Hello Nurse asked Dot "I guess this is the end of us, huh?"

Dot, sad herself, simply closed her eyes and replied "Yea, it is."

"You be good, ok Dot?" Hello Nurse asked her, adding "Take care of each other and promise me one thing."

"Anything" Dot said, as Hello Nurse pleaded "Give Skippy a chance, for all our sakes."

Instead of agreeing, however, Dot simply said "…Anything other than that."

Hello Nurse gave her a stink eye, yet Dot stated "There's already enough people on the internet who ship us. Can't I have him instead?" Dot pointed over to Big, who overheard her and said "It's not happening!"

Turning back to Hello Nurse, Dot told her "He's just playing hard to get." Hello Nurse, getting Dot's attention back to the matter at hand, simply said "For once, just give Skippy a chance, ok?" Dot groaned before muttering "Fine."

"Thank y…" Hello Nurse never finished, as her time was up and turned to dust, disappearing into nothingness.

Dot simply stayed there, down on her knees yet frowned.

Meanwhile, back with Ralph, he asked Yakko and Wakko "Promise me you guys will tell my wife I loved her?" The brothers nodded before Ralph then looked to Yakko and told him "And you gotta promise me something too." Yakko, beginning to tear up, nodded as he brought an ear close to Ralph who whispered "Promise me you'll marry Minerva. You both deserve it."

At that moment, Yakko's tears fully began to fall as Dot quickly joined them before Ralph told the Warners his last words "Thanks you guys for the memo…"

He never finished, the last of Ralph's body turning to dust and disappearing.

No longer able to hold their emotions, the Warners held each other in a tight hug and began to cry.

* * *

Watching the Warners grieve for Ralph and Hello Nurse, Slappy could only bring her head down while Skippy cried and Minerva sniffed, covering her face of the incoming tears.

While none of them were as close to Ralph and Hello Nurse as the Warners, even they knew they didn't deserve this. No one deserved to die like this.

As for Big, like Slappy he had his head down as tears began to fall from his eyes. His mind, however, was now that of a raging storm preparing to strike, as he thought to himself " _Damn you Rocky. You did this to them, rather it was intentional or not, so you've left me with no choice."_

Big soon heard moaning, as his head shot up and he looked in horror as the previously mutated toons began to fall onto the ground and turned to dust, one by one.

"You'll pay for this Rocky" Big muttered, as the toons stopped their grieving to look at him while Big shouted into the heavens "Rocky YOU'LL PAY!"

"No, you will."

Big suddenly turned around only to be trapped in row upon row of chains. "Urg" Big groaned before asking "What the hell is this?"

"Insurance, me lad."

Looking forward, Big began to snarl as several different toons began to throw onto him layers of toon ropes and chains, each one either grabbing his arms, chest, or neck. Each one forcing Big to struggle more as the Warners suddenly noticed Yosemite Sam throw a toon rope around Big's body, trapping his arms completely while shouting "YEE-HAW, WE GOT THE VARMIT!"

Taking a moment to look forward, Big noticed the unfamiliar sight of Scrooge Mcduck as Scrooge announced "Restrain him so he can be dealt with, me lads. We have to lobotomize and lock away this interloper before he can make the situation worse."

"Like hell you will" Big countered as he began to fly up, each of the toons such as Yosemite, Foghorn, Sylvester, and even Daffy tried to force him back down but to no avail, each one losing their grip before falling to the ground as Daffy muttered "This guy is despicable" after landing on his head.

"Now what gives?" Slappy suddenly asked, yet they ignored her and she shouted "LEAVE HIM ALONE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm afraid not, madam" Scrooge countered, turning to face him before narrowing his eyes as he muttered "Slappy Squirrel, why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"Wasn't expecting to see you either" Slappy muttered before crossing her arms and stating "Now leave the guy alone. He might be the only one who can help up with Rocky."

"No, he can't" Scrooge stated, adding "Big is too dangerous to trust. His power alone makes him a threat to the humans, let alone us toons. Thus, we'll have to reign him in."

Snapping his fingers, Scrooge announced "Donald, if you will…."

Meanwhile, up in the air, Big began to discard the random chains and ropes on his body as he thought to himself " _What the hell? I thought we were on the same side, but now I have to deal with these guys?"_ Attempting to remove the rope tied around his body, however, Big failed to notice the dark cloud forming over him.

"GRAVITY!"

Suddenly looking up, Big was struck down by what seemed like a dark sphere and struck onto the ground hard.

"Seriously, knock this off already" Dot announced towards Scrooge, crossing her arms before exclaiming "I still haven't gotten his number yet." Scrooge, however, crossed his eyes before muttering "No."

"This is insane" Minerva suddenly stated, walking past the Warners and walked directly towards Scrooge, as she said "If it wasn't for him, we would have been mutated into Rocky's slaves. As far as we know, Slappy's right about Big…or whatever his name is…he's the only one that can…" Scrooge, however, looks Minerva dead in the eye, silencing her while stating "Young lady, you are in more than enough trouble as in. You…." He stops, points at Yakko, and adds "…and him both."

Wakko and Dot, confused, as they turned to Yakko yet all he did was shrug his shoulders, just as confused.

Hearing something shift, however, Scrooge turned to find Big beginning to stand up, a look of anger on his face while his shirt and the bottom left of his jeans were ripped.

"Donald" Scrooge announced, adding "Hit him again!"

Slowly walking towards Scrooge, Big announced "You will NOT lay a hand on them you…" yet was cut off as, from a distance, Donald rose his staff and shouted "THUNDER!"

Stopping, Big looked up only to be struck by a barrage of lightning bolts. Still unable to release his arms from Yosemite's rope, Big grunted with each lightning bolt as the toons began to throw chains and ropes on him once more in an attempt to subdue him. "PUT YOUR BACKS TO IT" Daffy could be heard shouting as all the Looney Tunes and Goofy attempted to restrain him.

"We got him-Aw Yuck" Goofy announced.

Yet instead, they once more felt a tug. Big refused to stop, continuing to go forward, a look of rage as his eyes began to turn red. The toons themselves continued to pull, yet even to Scrooge it was pointless.

Instead, Scrooge sighed, as he muttered "Fine lad, have it your way." He then announced "Donald, put him down!"

"GRAVITY!"

Once more, Big was struck with the dark sphere, yet this time the ground gave out and caved in on itself, Big falling into the hole. Before the toons could do anything else, the hole closed itself off as the toons backed away. Scrooge sighed as Slappy could only look on, her mouth open but deep in shock.

"That's that then" Scrooge muttered, adding "Big is, hopefully, dead."

The Warners, Slappy, Skippy, and Minerva were all in shock as Skippy turned to his aunt and asked "Aunt Slappy, it's not true right?" Slappy could see him tear up as Skippy asked "Big isn't dead, is he?" Slappy could only pet his head, yet with a frown she replied "Honestly, I don't know."

To Minerva's horror, she suddenly found herself cuffed by Scrooge as Foghorn and Daffy grabbed her arms. "Hey, what is this?" Scrooge, turning around to face her, announced "Nothing personal missy, but now it's your turn. Take them to the medical offices inside the studio and prepare her for surgery."

As the Warners, Slappy and Skippy were dragged along by the toons, Scrooge muttered "Ms. Mink, it's time for you to face toon justice. You and your unborn child."

Following along, Scrooge failed to notice something beginning to dig out of the ground.

Something that looked similar to one of Big's hands.

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

"He's coming for you, the one known as Big" Belial stated, as Rocky smiled.

"Oh, that I can kind of tell" Rocky said, turning to the window as he continued "The power he possesses, the way he doesn't fear death….heck, the fact he actually put the fear of death in me without me even having to be there." Stretching his arms out, Rocky announced "It's invigorating. To me, he might be the strongest opposition I will have to face, but he'll fall like the rest."

"You will lose" Belial stated, as Rocky turned to him and said "I have seen Big's true power for myself, and if you think you can stop him, let alone make him bow before you, then you have already lost."

"Oh please" Rocky countered, as he crossed his arms and stated "Not only am I a toon, but with the power of Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny coursing through me, I'm literally unbeatable. By comparison, if the pink one I met before is similar, then he's not a toon. Thus, he's not capable of hurting me."

"Then you are more foolish than you appear" Belial exclaimed, as Rocky narrowed his eyes while Belial stated "Your foolishness will be your downfall, but I can give you the power to defeat him."

"Oh really?" Rocky asked, yet seemed skeptical as Plotz simply said nothing, still in surprise out of the appearance of their 'guest.'

"Yes. My power, combined with that of yours, will bring him to his knees" Belial stated this, as his right hand closed up in order to illustrate his point. He soon said "Of course, I will give you this power as long as you are willing to serve me in my goal of ruling…"

"Nope, no deal" Rocky suddenly said, cutting Belial off as he asked in an offended tone "What?"

"Sorry bub, but I'm no one's servant" Rocky replied, as he once more turned to the window and stated "See, this world and these pathetic humans? They are MINE to rule and this world will bow to MY toon empire." Turning back to Belial, Rocky made it clear "I don't play second fiddle to anyone. Not even to something that looks like a reject of the Twilight Zone."

"You dare mock me and my offer?" Belial asked, enraged, as Rocky replied "If it'll make me look like something out of an outdated alien film, then no thanks. Now beat it."

"You cur" Belial cursed out, as Rocky and Plotz noted a purple crack appear out of nowhere behind Belial and open up while Belial said "I give you the opportunity to join me in my goal to rule the multiverse, yet you choose to mock me. Very well then, I do not need you for my plans. After all, the multiverse is vast and infinite, let alone space. I will find another, more willing, subject to bend to my will but be forewarned."

Turning around to enter the crack, Belial refused to look at Rocky as he stated "When the hero comes to get you, and he will, you will be alone."

Walking into the crack, Belial could be heard laughing as the crack closed and disappeared before their eyes.

"What was that all about?" Plotz finally asked, yet Rocky rolled his eyes as he replied "An idiot who wanted my spotlight. Besides, we're not alone."

Rocky whistled to the other side of the room, as Dr. Scratchansniff finally walked towards them.

"Doctor, prepare the studio grounds" Rocky commanded, as he smiled before adding "We're going to have some company."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Chapter 9 is officially in the bag as we get closer to the showdown (and soon enough, the end of the story), but there's still one last part to take care of.

First and foremost, however, there were some references from either certain media or from previous stories I've done for the site I added into the story that I hope some of you caught. If you didn't, here they are (fair warning, some of it will be deeply detailed):

Big previously mentioned battling villains from other dimensions (Gendo Ikari in _The Merciless Hybrid_ and _NGE vs Doctor Who: Rise of the EVA Form_ ; both are M-Rated so consider it as a warning. Then, there was Naraku in _Swords of the Dog Demon General_ , which served as a sequel to a previous story I made over 10 years back, _Ben 10 vs Inuyasha_ ) facing lost in terms of death and defeat by the hands of a God of Destruction (which happened in _The Hero, The God, and The Tearful Farewell_ by the hands of Beerus, a character from Dragon Ball Super), fighting with an old ally against 'discount' Nazis (which was my previously finished story, _The Rider Sentai Dilemma,_ which I'll get back to in a bit), and previously meeting the Griffin Family (which occurred in _NGE vs Family Guy: The Dangerous Power of Cutaways,_ which is also M-Rated). In short, after this story is done, I will have to update the reading list (the most up to date one is on the Rider/Sentai story).

When Yakko mentioned he wasn't interested in meeting Rocky unless his last name was 'Stallone': that was a reference to Sylvester Stallone, who portrayed 'Rocky Balboa' in all 6 Rocky films plus the 2 (at this time) Creed films.

I'm skipping Big's reference to the Godfather films after hearing of the Goodfeathers. The reference is pretty obvious.

The reference Big makes to the Deadpool films fits how the Warners and Slappy occasionally break the fourth wall, as Deadpool basically does the same in both films as well as in the comics, his video game, and in other appearances.

Not gonna lie, the words Big shouts at Baloney "Know Your Place" were from the anime 'Rosario Vampire' whenever Inner Moka defeats an opponent.

The appearance of the 'Sentai Rider Form' is gonna be a doozy as it pertains to both American and Japanese television (Tokusatsu, in particular) so prepare yourselves: The form was first introduced in _The Rider Sentai Dilemma_ , yet I placed it in this story for two reasons. 1) When Animaniacs first aired, it was on Fox Kids alongside Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which were American Adaptations of several Super Sentai shows like Zyuranger, Dairanger, and Kakuranger (which were adapted into the first 3 seasons plus Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers). To bring this explanation up to date, while the design is mostly based on Gokaiger (the 35th official series), it was adapted into Power Ranger Super Megaforce which brought up why Dot and Wakko booed it (though personally I didn't like it either, but that's just my opinion). 2) The Rider part is a little trickier, as the other half of that form is based off Kamen Rider Decade (who was known in the series as the "Destroyer of Worlds"), which aired in 2009 and, just like Gokaiger, was more of an anniversary series. In this case, the Rider part is more of a reference of the Masked Rider, which was a spinoff to Power Rangers and was an adaptation of Kamen Rider Black RX (mostly, but any farther into this and I'd have to get more technical).

For anyone asking just who or what Belial is, I'll try and keep it simple: Belial is an Ultraman who was first introduced in _Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy_ as a villain who was banished from his home due to his need for more power. He has made a few appearances since then, most recently appearing in _Ultraman Geed_ in 2017. Technically speaking, he and Big have something in common, but that'll be explained in a future story as he won't be appearing again until we get to the epilogue. As for now, he'll be the villain for Big to face starting in the next story (as in after this story is finished).

Finally, as for the Warners trying to add Football humor into a fight scene, that one's on me. I just thought it would be funny.

So I hope you guys liked the chapter. If you didn't, I am sorry.

Well, we're getting closer to the showdown and to the end, but next time 4 things will happen:

Back in Chapter 1, Dot admitted she knew something Minerva was keeping hidden. We learn exactly what that is.

The Looney Tunes and some of the Disney Toons will face Rocky in hopes of fixing his mess, only to find Rocky has some surprises in store for them.

Big attempts a rescue mission to protect Minerva's unborn child from whatever it is Scrooge has planned for them both.

And finally, Big's family arrives in Burbank.

Until next time…

Oh, and one last thing: I'll be taking a short break after this chapter as my birthday is coming up and I'm going on vacation. When I come back I'll start working on the next chapter.


	10. Prelude to Battle

Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 10 and BOY is a lot going to happen but before we do there's something I need to clarify.

A recent review I got from last chapter pointed out how I kind of just threw in superheroes and why I didn't build them up. Well, there's are some reasons for that: For one, the heroes that Rocky 'moved' to the empty void were never necessary going to be in this story, yet I always planned to put Big in this story since Chapter 3. Why I even mentioned them was due to the fact that I set Big's story in the world of the 'Justice League' series back in my very first story over a decade ago (although, technically it's the 'Justice League Unlimited' series). Since then, a lot has happened on both sides which resulted in Big cutting ties with them (I'll get more into that in a future story even though this has more to do with learning Minerva's secret and the Toons vs Rocky fight scene).

Another reason was that while I was working on this story, I was also working on Big's stories (Chapter 3 was released right after _NGE vs Family Guy_ , Chapter 4 was released after ' _Swords of the Dog Demon General_ ' which was also a lead in to the events of Chapter 5 as was the end of Chapter 4, and then you guys know that I was working on ' _The Rider/Sentai Dilemma'_ at the same time as Chapters 6 and 7 in a desperate attempt to bring Big into this story), so when the two sets of stories eventually intersected, something had to happen to bring the characters together.

Anyway, there's a lot that's bound to happen in this chapter, so prepare yourselves because the countdown begins now for the final showdown.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Prelude to Battle**

"NOOOOO" Minerva screamed, as Foghorn was forced to throw her over his shoulder and carry her into the studio grounds.

"Can someone please shut her up?" Scrooge asked, getting a headache from Minerva's constant screaming before Daffy turned to the Warners and asked "Well? Which one of you has a sock to put in her mouth? Or ducktape? Either one will do."

In response, the Warners simply looked away from Daffy, Yakko especially upset while wearing a band-aid on his head, who had taken the time to tie them up.

If you were to ask how, he wouldn't be able to tell you without a year's vacation to the Bahamas.

Or Pain Killers.

Or Candy.

Or pictures of supermodels (which, to Daffy's surprise, didn't work on Yakko).

Or simply a mallet to the head (which did).

Long story short, Daffy had managed to get the Warners under control (against their will).

As for Skippy and Slappy, as they were dragged along in a similar situation as the Warners, Slappy couldn't help but point out "This seems rather ridiculous. Why bring us directly to the studio if you know Rocky's waiting for us?"

Scrooge, having a headache from Minerva's screaming, finally turned to her and shouted "BE QUIET YOU NINNY" which shocked her enough to quiet her down. Then, stopping to face Slappy, he replied "Because he won't be expecting us to come to him, which gives us the advantage." Turning to Foghorn, he announced "Mr. Leghorn, take them to the medical center and strap that mink down on an operating table. We must be quick about it before Plotz finds out."

"Finds out what, exactly?" Slappy asked, yet Scrooge did not bother turning to face her. Instead, he simply muttered "You'll find out."

"You stupid jerk" Slappy announced as she was yanked forward by Sylvester who simply muttered "Ah, be quiet granny."

Opening the security gate, Yosemite and Elmer Fudd had their guns out and pointing forward as Elmer turned towards the group and said "The coast is clear, hahahaha."

"Good" Scrooge said, yet narrowed his eyes as he stated "Mr. Fudd, Mr. Sam, keep your eyes open at all times. We're on enemy territory, so stay alert."

They both nodded as the toons went into the studio.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hole from the last chapter, the ground began to rumble if not for more than a few seconds.

Then, suddenly bursting from the ground, a blue spinning tornado emerged as it began to stop just as quickly as it appeared, the last of the toon ropes and chains flying off as it spun.

Once coming to a full stop, Big dusted the dirt off of him without noticing his shirt and jeans now had more rips showing.

Big, however, was more focused on something else. Ignoring the attempt on his life, he recalled something Scrooge had said.

" _Ms. Mink, it's time for you to face toon justice. You and your unborn child."_

"He wouldn't" Big muttered, the anger beginning to build inside him, yet it seemed, judging Scrooge's tone, that he would do something unthinkable.

"He would" Big finally conclude, closing his left hand into a fist yet his right hand removed something from inside his shirt. Something he was luckily grateful was undamaged. Something that meant everything to him.

Pulling it out, Big held onto a chain with 2 small items on them.

One was a small locket, inside a picture of him and his kids on their first Christmas together.

The other was a wedding ring, a small yet powerful reminder of his late wife and unborn child.

Closing his right hand with both inside them, Big closed his eyes as he muttered "I couldn't protect them, and that's my cross to carry." Putting the items away back in his shirt, however, Big soon opened his eyes as he said "However, I will NOT let that happen to Minerva or her child."

Big soon flew off, knowing exactly where they were heading: The Warner Brothers Studios.

* * *

Once inside the medical center, Yosemite and Elmer locked the front doors and had their guns at the ready.

As for Minerva, once they found a suitable surgical room, she was immediately strapped down while a gag was placed over her mouth to keep her quiet. In the next room over, Scrooge and the other toons watched on through a see-through window.

"Oh thank heavens" Scrooge finally muttered yet Yakko finally decided to speak.

"Why are you doing this?"

Raising an eyebrow, Scrooge finally turned to him and asked "Oh, you decided to talk, did you?"

"Yea, I wanna know" Yakko replied, before trying to rush towards Scrooge only to be restrained by Daffy and Foghorn while he shouted "I WANNA KNOW WHY! WHY ALL OF THIS? WHY?"

"Because it's for your own good lad" Scrooge replied, simply tapping the cane on the floor as Yakko was held back onto the wall while Scrooge stated "There are some things that you've been kept in the dark about. Take the young lady for example." Turning over to the restrained Minerva, Scrooge continued "Isn't it a bit odd that she's still able to make money despite no longer having a contract with Warner Brothers? There's a good reason for that."

"What are you talking about?" Dot finally decided to pipe in, asking "She's one of us, so why would you say that?"

Scrooge, however, did not bother to face Dot as he exclaimed "No, she isn't. She hasn't been for quite some time. Then again…." Now turning to Dot, Scrooge simply glared at her as he asked "…You've known for a while, haven't you?"

"What, me?" Dot said, yet slowly began to let out a nervous laugh as she added "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scrooge, however, wasn't buying it as he said "Oh yes you do. In fact, that's how this little 'relationship'…" he stopped, using his fingers to exclaim the word 'relationship', before continuing "…began with your brother and Minerva, but it didn't just begin with any interest one had for the other. It all began with a little push and some blackmail."

At that moment, Wakko began to turn towards Dot while Yakko seemed a bit shocked.

"Aunt Slappy, what's going on?" Skippy asked his aunt, who just seemed annoyed before replying "My best guess is either this is the part of the story where something important to a main character is revealed, or the writer gave up and is padding the story out." Turning to the audience, Slappy simply stated "You decide folks. Meanwhile, I suggest getting yourselves comfy."

Meanwhile, ignoring them, Scrooge began "After your movie came out, a majority of characters from Animaniacs either had their contracts terminated due to cost expenses or were kept under contract only to keep them from appearing in other works without letting them do anything else. You three lads were an exception, since you technically are property of Warner Brothers. Thus, any thoughts you might have had for lives of your own were never gonna happen."

"As for Minerva…" Scrooge added "…she was one of the many whose contracts were terminated immediately after the film, the same with Slappy and her nephew."

"YOU JERK" Slappy suddenly screamed, adding "YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO…."

Silencing her, Scrooge held up one hand as he stated "No, I couldn't. This was a Warner Brothers affair, not Disney. Speaking of which, a few years ago I noticed Ms. Mink suddenly starting receiving an income. Since she wasn't under contract at the time, it wasn't my business to get involved but I was a bit curious: If she wasn't working on cartoons, what was she doing?"

In the case of Minerva, as she struggled to try and get out, she could hear the entire conversation and began to tear up. " _No…"_ she thought to herself, continuing to struggle yet beginning to stop, knowing it was useless as her thoughts continued " _….Please don't tell him. It'll break his heart."_

"So I called up an old friend and decided to look into it. The results were rather surprising." Ending his statement, if only for the moment, Scrooge took out a few pictures as he asked Yakko "Would you like to see what feeds her income, lad?"

" _No, don't show him"_ Minerva thought, beginning to struggle once again, yet it was all in vain.

Yakko, looking at Scrooge, replied "I don't believe you."

Bringing the photos closer to him, Scrooge told him "You can disbelieve me if you want to lad, but aren't you the least bit curious as to what she's been hiding from you? Did she ever tell exactly what she did for a job?"

Yakko wanted to speak, but didn't. Instead, he bit his lip.

"She never did, did she?" Scrooge asked. Again, Yakko couldn't answer as Scrooge forcefully placed the photos in his hands before telling him "Look for yourselves."

" _YAKKO, NO"_ Minerva screamed in her mind, continuing to try and force her way out to no avail.

For her, it was too late, as Yakko slowly but surely began to look at the photos.

The first photo made his eyes go wide in shock.

The second caused him to gasp.

The third finally broke him as Yakko finally collapsed to his knees while dropping the photos onto the floor, as he covered his face while tears fell from his eyes.

Concerned, Wakko began to look down yet Dot told him "Don't. Just don't."

Wakko didn't listen as he finally saw the photos for himself. His reaction was as such.

"HELLO NAUGHTY NURSE!"

Dot and Scrooge could only look down and shake their heads in disappointment "Boys/Kids, go figure" they both muttered at the same time.

Scrooge then turned to Yakko and told him "I am sorry, lad, but you needed to know. Minerva hasn't been a pure toon in quite some time."

Looking up and staring at Minerva, who's eyes were also teary, Yakko just said nothing as Scrooge muttered "She's a toon escort."

Noticing the mood in the room, Scrooge turned to Foghorn and told him "We're going to need Dr. Scratchansniff to perform the surgery. Foghorn, can you handle it?"

Foghorn gave out a fake laugh before replying "Of course I can-I say of course I can, Scrooge. I'll be in the main office and back with the doc in no time."

Foghorn soon left as Scrooge turned to Daffy, who had apparently fallen asleep again the wall and gave his left knee a small kick to wake him up.

"Huh-what-what happened? I didn't fall asleep" Daffy muttered, yet Scrooge told him "Be quiet already and listen. Get Donald and Goofy, and any other toon aside from Yosemite and Fudd, and take care of Rocky and Plotz once and for all. The sooner they're captured, the quicker this nightmare ends."

Daffy, however, crossed his arms as he said "You're not the boss of me, Mcduck. I answer to Warner Brothers." Having to get his point across, Scrooge simply smacked him over the head with his cane as he told him "Get going now."

Holding his head, Daffy muttered "Yea, I'm going you old goat" while he left the room.

Scrooge groaned before turning to the Warners and Squirrels before stating "Now then, let's get to where Dot fits in this story, shall we?"

* * *

Flying into the grounds of the studio, Big landed on the rooftop of a warehouse and began looking around the lot. Taking a deep breathe, Big tried to sense something, anything at all.

" _They're here somewhere"_ Big thought to himself, as he closed his eyes while continuing his trail of thought. " _I'm not sure if I can actually sense the presence of toons, but I do know this: Right now, the lives of millions are in danger, as well as every member of the Justice League and Minerva's child. The question that's bothering me though is why do they want me dead?"_

However, he could only feel one being in particular. Something that _almost_ felt like a toon, but different.

" _Is that Rocky I can sense?"_ Big thought to himself, yet was a bit confused as he added " _Somehow, I can't sense the other toons, but for some reason I can sort-of feel Rocky's presence. Why is that?"_

Opening his eyes, Big crossed his arms yet sighed.

"Hey hey, look at this boys. Coo!"

" _Oh, no. Not more toons."_ Big thought to himself, yet looked around and saw nothing.

"Over here, moron."

This time, a different voice spoke. Turning to the sound of the direction, Big saw 3 pigeons.

3 Goodfeathers, to be precise, as they flew closer until they landed right in front of him as Bobby turned to Pesto and told him "Show some respect. We've got one of them supers here, and it's a bird no less."

"Yea yea, whatever" Pesto moaned as he crossed his wings while rolling his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Big was simply confused as Squat asked "Excuse me Mr. Bird, but what are you doing all the way here in Burbank anyway?" Before Big could answer, Pesto turned to Squat and replied "What are you, stupid? He's here after Rocky, obviously."

"I'm just asking a legitimate question" Squat pointed out before asking "Besides, it's better to be informed than blind."

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm dumb?" Pesto asked, as Bobby facepalmed while he muttered "Not this again."

"Are you saying that I'm uneducated? That I can't figure out what the square root of pie is even with a calculator? Are you saying I am unable to comprehend books past a pre-school's reading level, or that I can't understand the difference between amateur or pro wrestling? Is that what you are saying?" Pesto ranted while Squat simply shook his arms and replied "No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Good" Pesto said, yet snorted.

" _Oh god, stop it"_ Big thought to himself, as he rubbed his temples and hoped they were done.

Unfortunately, Squat had to open his beak.

"I'm just saying it's better to have all the facts than just assume" Squat stated.

Pesto, turning around to not face him, simply asked "So I'm just assuming things, is that it?"

"Exactly" Squat replied.

Pesto took a deep breath before turning back towards Squat and shouting "THAT'S IT" and jumped towards Squat, beginning to hit him once more while the two were covered in a cartoonish layer of dust. "Every time" Booby muttered, not removing his face from his hands.

Big, however, was more than annoyed as he shouted "ENOUGH", causing Pesto to stop his attack on Squat while also shocking Bobby at the same time.

"I have had enough" Big told all three of the Goodfeathers as the three huddled together before Big stated "Now listen here: a lot of people are in danger, and yes I'm here to stop Rocky, but right now something terrible is about to happen and that is my first concern so I am going to ask you three just one question."

The Goodfeathers shook in fear and held each other, not sure what to expect Big would ask them.

"Where's the medical center?" Big then asked, as Bobby simply asked "That's it?" Big nodded as the three let go of each other while Bobby then stated "Well then, why didn't you say so? We'll take you straight there."

The Goodfeathers soon began to fly off, as Big flew behind them.

However, on their way there, he couldn't help but notice a gathering of toons heading towards a single direction.

Towards Rocky.

* * *

"You should probably go hide now" Rocky suddenly said to Plotz, apparently sitting on Plotz's chair while looking at a newspaper.

Plotz, who had recently re-entered the room after leaving to go to the bathroom, raised an eyebrow before Rocky added "We have company."

Not even bothering to turn around, Plotz walked backwards towards the door and awkwardly exited the room. As for Rocky, he simply kept reading the newspaper while hearing marching outside. "Now who could that be?" Rocky asked sarcastically, as he simply threw the newspaper aside who muttering "I sure hope they aren't here to waste my time."

"We'll keep it simple then."

Looking out the window, Rocky sees a very unusual site: Daffy in a green costume while wearing a red cape and jetpack.

"Let me guess…" Rocky began, rolling his eyes while asking "Superduck?"

Making a heroic pose, Daffy narrowed his eyes before announcing "No you ignoramus. I am DUCK DODGERS, FROM THE 24TH AND A HALF…."

Daffy never finished that sentence, as half a second later he found himself being squished into the building wall behind him, the object in question a large wrecking ball attached to an outstretched arm as it began to withdraw back towards Rocky, the ball itself beginning to decrease it's size before reforming itself as Rocky's left hand while he muttered "Looks like I've gotten a bit better at that" before getting up and walking towards the window.

As for Daffy, he simply muttered "You're despicable" before slowly beginning to unstick to the wall and fall onto the ground, a large **SPLAT** sound heard.

As for Rocky, looking out the window he noticed Donald and Goofy walk up to Daffy, who simply muttered "Ok, go get him."

Looking up, Donald noticed Rocky's right hand becoming a wrecking ball again as he pointed his staff towards him and shouted "FIRE", shooting a fireball towards Rocky. In turn, Rocky jumped down as the fireball struck the remnants of the window, shattering glass onto all three of them while Rocky threw his right arm down, gravity doing the rest, and slammed it into all 3 of them while landing on top of his makeshift wrecking ball.

Hearing the faintest sound of grunting, however, Rocky comically brought an ear closer to the wrecking ball and announced "Sorry, can't hear you. You'll have to speak up."

From under it, it appeared Goofy had brought his shield up and was barely able to block it, yet it seemed the weight was quickly becoming a problem as his knees were beginning to buckle. "Um, fellas, a little help here. I can't hold on much longer." Having needed to fall onto the ground gut-first in an attempt to keep from getting squashed, Donald muttered "Alright already" before pointing his staff up and shouting "THUNDER!"

Hearing storm clouds above him, Rocky looked up as he saw thunderbolts beginning to drop down towards him. Rolling his eyes, Rocky's left hand entered his toon space and retrieved Bugs' mallet, surprisingly hitting the thunderbolts aside one by one, as they instead began hitting different buildings and abandoned security carts. Stomping down on the wrecking ball, Rocky shouted "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

"Oh, brother" Donald could only mutter as Goofy's legs began to shake harder while he stated "I can't hold him anymore. We need some help." Turning towards Daffy, Donald told him "Get up and help us out already." Daffy, however, through the rips of his costume, told him "No thanks, I'm out" while still laying on the ground.

Rocky, however, as he began stomping on the wrecking ball further, suddenly felt a rope being tied to his neck. "Huh, what the…?" Rocky muttered, as he turned around to find Sylvester and Porky Pig holding onto the other side of that rope, pulling back as Sylvester shouted "Alright everyone, start tying him up."

The next thing Rocky knew, a small brown tornado began spinning it's way towards him, seemingly growling, as it spun around Rocky and tied him up in different types of ropes and chains. Rocky could only growl as the spinning tornado stopped and revealed itself as the Tasmanian Devil, sticking his tongue out towards Rocky before spinning off once more, apparently heading towards the bottom of the wrecking ball.

"You've got to be kidding me" Rocky muttered, as the wrecking ball soon finally touched the floor.

As for Taz, he stopped not more than a foot away, dropping Donald, Goofy and Daffy in front of him. "Gee, thanks fuzzball" Daffy muttered, getting up and dusting himself off while Donald and Goofy got to their feet and narrowed their eyes, Donald complaining "He sure knows how to be ungrateful" as he quickly ran towards Rocky and shouted "BLIZZARD", beginning to freeze Rocky's body.

Yet, as he did, while Rocky's body began to find itself trapped in ice, chains, and rope, no one noticed Rocky simply smiling.

* * *

At the same time, sneaking into the office of Dr. Scratchansniff, Foghorn noticed how the interior of the building featured overthrown computers, chairs, and printing paper thrown all over the floor. "Doc-I say-Doc, where are ya?" he called out, entering the doctor's office yet finding it just as ruined with his chairs overthrown and the curtains ripped.

"Doc, where ya at?" Foghorn asked, adding "We need an emergency toon abortion done at the medical clinic and we need it stat."

For a moment, he heard nothing.

"I guess he ain't here" Foghorn soon said, as he finally began to notice all the damage and scratched his chin, stating "Looks like either they've been redecorating or there was a fight."

"Oh, hello Foghorn."

Foghorn soon heard the voice of Dr. Scratchansniff somewhere in his office, yet as he called out "Doc, you there?" Foghorn failed to notice something rather off about Scratchansniff.

Something rather ominous.

"Someone is in need of surgery, you say?" Foghorn heard him ask, as Foghorn replied "Yea doc, so we need to go now."

"Well, in that case I had better get my equipment ready."

Looking at his right wrist, Foghorn peeled his feathers back to look at his watch as he said "Well then doc, let's get-I say-let's get going then. We need to get there quickly while…."

Sadly for Foghorn, he never finished that sentence.

Somehow, stabbing him in the back was a rather large injector filled with black ooze. Foghorn was left speechless as his feathers began to turn black while Scratchansniff began to stick his head out of the shadows, his skin having turned as white as snow while his glasses were now gone, his eyes instead covered in large black pupils.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not catch that. You were saying something about an abortion that was needed?"

Falling to his knees, Foghorn couldn't make so much as a sound as Scratchansniff began to slowly walk out of the darkness while stating "I suppose it's time to make a house call."

* * *

"It's getting pretty quiet out there, isn't it?" Yosemite asked, pacing back and forth at the front door.

Elmer, a bit nervous, fiddled with his rifle before a sound was heard.

The sound of a single footstep.

Fidgeting, Elmer quickly pointed his rifle at the door as Yosemite shouted "ALRIGHT VARMIT, WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME ON OUT!"

Yet, no one responded. Only the sound of footsteps in the dark.

"I'M NOT KIDDING VARMIT!" Yosemite screamed once more, yet no response was given.

Instead, the sound of footsteps started getting louder with each clank of nails touching the floor.

"YOU'D BETTER COME ON…" Yosemite never finished.

In the next second, a blue hand had grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the darkness.

In horror, Elmer began waving his rifle around, hoping to find who-or-whatever the being was. Yet, the clanking had stopped. Whatever it was, the thing had become silent.

"Hello?" Elmer asked, shaking as he looked around to find just where Yosemite was.

Where the other one was.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are" Elmer pleaded, yet heard nothing.

The only thing Elmer heard was the sound of his own yelp as he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the darkness.

Within the next second, the guns of Yosemite and Elmer were thrown out of the darkness and into the empty room.

The next second after that, Big suddenly exited the darkness, dusting his hands before cranking his neck as he muttered "Who knew those pigeons were actually helpful."

Afterwards, turning towards a hallway, Big narrowed his eyes and he muttered "And now, time for a little payback" as he began to walk forwards towards the remaining toons inside.

More importantly, towards a confrontation with Scrooge.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the Goodfeathers simply listened in as Big silenced the sounds of Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd before everything went quiet.

"He sure works quietly" Squat whispered towards Bobby, who simply said "He's good, but now we gotta do our part." Beginning to fly up, Squat and Pesto just stood as the latter asked "And what exactly are we supposed to do Bobby?" In case you haven't noticed, we ain't exactly superheroes. We're just pigeons."

"No, we're Goodfeathers" Bobby replied, adding "And more importantly than that, we're Animaniacs, so it's time to gather the troops."

"Oh yea" Squat exclaimed, as he added "If we get everyone together, we can help save Burbank."

Squat soon flew up and joined Bobby, however Pesto simply crossed his feathers as he said "Then count me out. Best thing we can do is fly outta Burbank until this whole thing blows over." Squat, however, surprised, asked "And let those humans die? What about the other toons and Big who are helping us out?" Adding to it, Bobby stated "Rather you like it or not Pesto, we are toons and Burbank is our home. If we don't stand up to Plotz and Rocky, no one will."

And with that, Bobby and Squat took off while Pesto stayed behind while he yelled "THEN YOU GUYS ARE ON YOUR OWN" and turned around.

However, less than 30 seconds later he turned back around and flew after Bobby and Squat, yelling "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Miami….

Dropping two bags and a large purple rifle with green stripes in front of Little, Carlos ripped the brace from his left arm and shoulder before Little asked "You're not serious about this, are you?" Carlos said nothing in turn, instead attempting to strap his sword to his left.

"Carlos, you're not 100%" Little continued on, adding "And we have no idea what's waiting for us in Burbank. As far as we know, Rocky will have a trap ready the moment we step foot…" Little stopped, noticing Carlos gripping Big's phone as he said without turning to her "My son is there, your brother. That's what's waiting for us." Pocketing Big's phone, Carlos finally turned to her and said "We've lost too much in the last year. Deliah and the kids, then our friends from Tokyo-3, but no more. I will not let one more family member die, I swear it." Growling his teeth, he finally announced "Today is not the day humanity falls. Today is the day Rocky dies and we save the world!" Staring Little dead in the eyes, Carlos soon asked "Are you with me, Little?"

Little closed her eyes while crossing her arms, taking a deep breath as she did.

Less than a moment later, she opened her eyes and replied "Your damn right I'm in."

Grabbing 2 of the bags, Little watched as Carlos strapped his rifle to his back while grabbing the other rifle as Little soon looked at it and asked "What exactly is that?" Carlos gave off a sad smile, as he replied "I'll tell you when we're all gath…." He stopped, suddenly feeling as if wind was suddenly entering the room.

Soldiers left and right soon began to back away as a large ball made of a strange continuous black rope started to faze into the main control room.

"What is that?" Little asked, yet Carlos said nothing as the ball soon stopped spinning.

Within that next moment, Carlos saw the appearance of Sara and another individual he did not recognize: A man, wearing what appeared to be a light black robe with a scarf around his neck and a large book in his hand. Looking around, Sara was shocked as she said "Wow! Talk about fast teleportation."

"Sara?" Carlos and Little asked as she simply smiled before replying "Yep, that's me." The two quickly walked towards her, Carlos placing his hands on her shoulders before she placed a hand on his cheek and whispered "It's me, I swear."

"Oh god, kiss him already." Carlos and Sara turned towards Little, as she crossed her arms and muttered "You're both married." Not saying anything, Carlos was shocked as Little muttered "I'm not stupid. I've known for a while, but you're both lucky Big hasn't figured it out yet."

The man with the scarf, however, cleared his throat, attracting their attention as he said "So I see you are the Hero's family. Excellent, then the time draws closer. We must leave now if we are to witness history unfold before us." Raising an eyebrow, Carlos looked at Sara yet all she said was "I don't know who he is. He just said he was an old friend of Big's." The man with the scarf simply nodded as he stated "I am not so much a friend as I am an acquittance, for I am Woz, servant of the future Demon King of space and time, Oma Zi-O, and I have come to witness Big's advent."

Carlos, Little and Sara soon found themselves and their stuff being surrounded by Woz's scarf as it began to spin around all four of them while Woz announced "Now let us make haste, for the battle with Rocky draws near."

Within moments, they all disappeared into the wind and towards Burbank.

* * *

"Tell me Dot" Scrooge began, unaware of the door quietly opening "Do you go out for strolls in the dark?"

"Of course not" Dot replied, beginning to play with her dress as she replied "I need my cutie sleep, after all."

" _Liar"_ Scrooge thought at the same time as their unknown visitor.

"So, at no point did you ever go out for a stroll, catch sight of Minerva in one of her nightly activities, and then blackmail her into dating your older brother?" Scrooge then asked, as Dot crossed her arms behind her back and said "Nope, don't seem to recall that at all."

"Oh just get it over with already" Slappy soon demanded, as she added "We'd like to end this chapter at some point."

"Alright already, just keep your quilt on" Scrooge groaned, as he turned his attention back to Dot before stating "You might as well fess up lad. There's no point in…."

"You're not good at the detective game."

Scrooge, if he were made of flesh and blood instead of paper and ink, would have felt his skin turn pale as he slowly began to turn around in the hopes he heard wrong.

Sadly, he was wrong, for right then and there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, was a very angry and very alive Big.

"Oh sweetheart" Dot stated, as she playfully chuckled before stating "You're alive. Who didn't see that coming except the entire audience reading this?"

"Told ya" Slappy muttered, adding "He's a toon" before being shushed by Skippy.

"I think we can all pierce together everything by now since you've spilled it all out" Big said, yet not taking his eyes off Scrooge as he began "A majority of toons from their show….um, what was it again?" In response, Slappy replied "Animaniacs" as Big nodded to her while continuing on "Yes, Animaniacs….anyway, a majority of toon from that show were released from their contracts in the year 1999 following a little movie called 'Wakko's Wish', Minerva Mink as well as Slappy and her nephew included. As a result, they were forced to take on new jobs in order to take care of their homes and families."

"How'd you find that out?" Wakko asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth (where he got it from, no one asked) as Big replied "Simple deduction and common sense. Fact is, a majority of you were released from your contracts, so it makes sense that Minerva, for example, would have to find a new line of work. Problem is you didn't like her new line of work so that's why she couldn't get a new role."

Turning back towards Scrooge, Big made it clear "The fact of the matter is: you knew long ago about her new job and you made damn sure she was cut off, but you failed. You know why?"

Big soon smiled as he motioned towards Yakko, who sat on the floor dejected and replied "Because of love. When Dot blackmailed her into dating her brother, the seeds of love were long already set. They just needed to be watered and nurtured." Big shrugged a bit by muttering "Maybe not by deceit, but love was always possible. It just needed a push."

Taking note of Yakko's dejected form, however, made Big realize Scrooge did something unforgiveable, thus placing a scorn on his face.

Scrooge, at the same time, was unimpressed as Big soon asked "That being said, where is Minerva?"

"She'll be dealt with as soon as Foghorn arrives with the doctor. Speaking of which, just how exactly are you alive?" Scrooge soon asked, as Big began to walk towards him while he replied "I'm not as easy to kill as everyone thinks." Scrooge began to bring his cane up, yet Big easily slapped his cane to the ground before grabbing Scrooge by his throat and slamming him into the wall.

"Let me be clear" Big growled as he further pressed Scrooge into the wall while he continued "A bunch of toons trying to tie me down and hit me with lightning bolts and gravity magic are NOTHING compared to the monsters I've battled throughout the years, or the threats I've been dealing with recently that have broken through the barriers of space and time. So, if you think killing me, let alone outsmarting me, is possible then THINK AGAIN!"

Big soon looked dead into Scrooge's eyes and said "And just for the record, understand this: I don't care who or what you are, but this planet and it's people are under my protection." Scrooge, in an attempt to free himself, attempted to punch and kick Big's arm yet he felt nothing as Big asked once more "Where. Is. Minerva?"

Noticing the see-through mirror, Big soon threw Scrooge through it as it shattered while Big finally saw Minerva strapped onto the table. Turning towards Wakko and Dot, Big told them "Unstrap her. I need the operating table."

When Dot and Wakko didn't move, Big screamed at them "NOW!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the toons began to drag Rocky's frozen body into a truck, chains being wrapped around it for extra protection, Daffy dusted his hands as the body was strapped to the wall while he announced "Ok boys, as soon as we're done here we can wrap things up once and for all."

Donald, who wiped some sweat off his forehead, muttered "At least we actually did something" before suddenly asking "Wait, what about the humans trapped in the pocket dimensions?" Daffy shrugged before replying "We'll figure it out eventually. After all, Rocky over there is the only one who can bring them back and he's in no position to bargain."

Little did Daffy know, but inside the truck, the ice encasing Rocky began to crack as tentacles began to escape through them.

"What about Mickey?" Donald suddenly asked, concern evident in his face as he added "Or Bugs? Aren't you concerned about them?" Daffy huffed as he turned around towards the front of the truck and began walking towards it while replying "Oh please, they're not going anywhere. Besides, all we have to is get Rocky to free them. What could possibly go wrong?"

The sound of metal crunching soon began as Daffy stopped and looked at the truck, noticing the wall beginning to rip.

"Oh, poo…" Daffy began, yet was cut off as black tentacles suddenly ripped through and grabbed Daffy, enveloping him as Donald shouted "HE'S OU…" yet was too late as he was just as easily caught by the tentacles and enveloped.

Exiting the truck through the hole, Rocky cranked his neck as he began to notice Goofy, Taz, and Sylvester running towards him. Giving off a wicked smile, Rocky pulled out Bug's Mallet from his toon space as he said "Oh goodie: more volunteers" before jumping towards them and swinging his mallet down, creating a shockwave that tripped the toons just before Rocky's tentacles caught them.

* * *

"LET ME OUT YOU BLASTED HOOLIGAN!" Scrooge shouted as Big strapped him into the operating table, having released Minerva moments ago. Big, ignoring him, soon turned to Wakko and asked "Do you have any duck tape? I'd like to shut him up."

Wakko raised a finger before replying "Let me check" pulling out his gag bag and beginning to look through it, pulling out a random mallet, a case of Doritos, a fully cooked turkey dinner which caused Big to raise an eyebrow before Wakko muttered "I have a high metabolism" before Big shrugged and said "Proceed" as Wakko opened his mouth wide and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, then pulled out from the bag a toy Spider-Man, a set of car keys, Yakko's X-Box 360 which caused him to chuckle as he muttered "Oops, forgot to return this" before putting it back inside the bag, and the entire VHS set of Star Trex: The Next Generation.

Throwing each of them aside, Wakko proceeds to tell Big "I might need to dig a little deeper" as Big shrugs once more before telling him "Take your time then" as he turns to Scrooge and says "He's not going anywhere."

"I WARN YOU ONE LAST TIME" Scrooge shouted, further infuriating Big as he demanded "LET ME OUT OR…."

Luckily for us all, a sock was shoved into Scrooge's mouth as Slappy, in the most sarcastic tone she could use, said "Oh no, I wonder where that sock came from." Turning to Scrooge, she gave the sarcastic sentence "Sorry about that, my hand must have slipped."

"Finally" Big whispered to himself as Wakko continued looking for duct tape.

Walking out of the room and shutting the door, Big soon asked the toons "How's everyone holding up?" as Slappy replied "Well, we've been given a few shocks from Mcduck over there, but otherwise fine." Turning to Yakko, however, as Minerva cautiously walked towards him, Big asked "What exactly happened to them?" In turn, Slappy replied "It's a long story. Like I said: a few shocks."

The rumbling of the ground soon silenced the mood inside the room as Big's eyes went wide before he thought to himself " _Was that Rocky, and did he suddenly get stronger?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the medical ward, there once laid two holes in the wall, each used to temporarily imprison Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd.

Unfortunately, the arrival of the mutated Dr. Scratchansniff and Foghorn not only saw to their freedom but their mutation as well as the four walked into the dark towards a confrontation with Big and the other toons.

At the same time, just outside was a gust of wind that was followed by a ball made of a continuously spinning black scarf with four very familiar individuals and their belongings falling onto the ground. As it began to slow down, Little and Sara looked around as Carlos seemed…starstruck…for some reason.

"So this is Burbank" Little muttered before crossing her arms and adding "Looks like a ghost town."

"I'd prefer that over this" Sara stated, as she began to sniff the air around them before asking "Ink? Why does just about everything smell like ink?" Little shrugged before replying "Probably because this is a city made for toons." Turning to Woz, Little soon asked "Say Woz, what exactly-huh?"

It seemed in that moment that they began to look around, Woz has suddenly vanished leaving a throbbing vein on Little's forehead as she said "Oh great, now he's gone. What's next?"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS BURBANK" Carlos began shouting out loud while ecstatic as he continued "THIS IS WHERE THEY FILMED TINY TOONS AND ANIMANIACS AND ALL THOSE OTHER WARNER BROTHERS CARTOONS AND…."

As Carlos went on, both Sara and Little facepalmed as Little asked "When you married him, did you know this would eventually happen?" In response, Sara muttered "What, that his fanboy side would rear it's ugly head or he would forget…" Cupping her hands over her mouth, Sara soon shouted towards him "…THAT OUR SON IS STILL MISSING?"

At that moment, Carlos stopped and turned towards Sara and Little, frowning at his lack of focus as he muttered "Sorry."

"Found him" Little suddenly said, as she turned towards the medical ward's front doors and said "I can sense my brother in there." Sara nodded as she said "Good, now let's go…"

Little, however, cut her off by stating "I can also sense something else farther ahead of here." Narrowing her eyes, she muttered "Something rather…. unusual yet familiar."

Beginning to walk towards the medical ward, Little began to crack her hands as she announced "You two stay here, I'm going to get my brother" before walking through the doors and into the darkness.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

Outside of Burbank, surrounding the entire city were military vehicles and reporters with television vans as a series of news and military choppers began to fly into the city.

Somewhere behind a yellow taped line were a series of reporters speaking of the recent danger as one of them reported "We are here live at Burbank, California where it has been 4 hours since the being known as Rocky has revealed the existence of toons living amongst us residents of Earth. Thus far, we've had reports from Metropolis, Gotham, Go City, and several other cities of looting and violence as the entire Justice League was sent to, as Rocky described it, an empty space. In addition, every Disney park across the world are still unaccounted for. The world can only watch as no one knows how many other heroes are left to save the world."

Meanwhile, watching this from a TV in a small apartment all the way back in Miami was a small cat girl with light brown fur and hair, blue eyes, and wearing pink pajamas while clutching a teddy bear as she sat on the floor. She and her mother had left their home planet not more than a month ago in search for a better life, yet here they were now facing the possibility of death.

And yet, despite the disappearance of the hero of Miami, there was no report of him missing as she came to one conclusion and whispered "Mr. Big, please save us."

"Suzy, come help mommy check the doors" her mom called out to her. A much taller cat lady, also with light brown fur, yet with red hair, green eyes, and wearing blue jeans and a loose white shirt, she walked of the kitchen while dusting her hands while Suzy stood and ran to the front doors. As for the mother, biting one of her fingernails, she frowned while telling herself "Much as I don't like his kind, he's all this planet has left." The mother soon turned her attention to the TV, as she muttered "If I didn't know better, though, I'd bet he's already there."

* * *

And this chapter's a wrap. Sorry if it took so long to work on, but basically I had writer's block and decided to work on some different projects before managing to finish this one.

Hopefully, this chapter at least turned out ok, but if you don't like it I do understand and apologize.

Also, for those wondering, Woz is from the Japanese tokusatsu series "Kamen Rider Zi-O", which celebrates 20 years of the Heisei-era rider series. As for the two characters in the extra scene, they're not technically important to this story but they'll set up the events for my next story.

Anyway, the stage is set for the next chapter as the following will occur:

Big's family meets the Warners (and Big learns his father is a fan)….

The secret of why the toons went into hiding from humans is revealed…

And, at last, Yakko's nightmare becomes a reality as Big and Rocky finally begin their battle.

Until next time, everyone.


	11. One Last Hope

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 11 and prepare yourselves: The final battle is just around the corner.

Before we get there, though, there is still one little matter that needs to be addressed: Why DID toons suddenly cut themselves off from humanity? Today, we learn that secret.

Before we go any further, I'd like to apologize for how long it took to post a new chapter. The best way to put it is: writer's block is a pain. Sometimes, nothing will pop up and it could take a while before I begin typing again. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story this year (trust me, there are a LOT more coming after this one is done).

Also, apologies for the language that comes from Big and his family's mouths and how long this chapter is (writer's block tends to have me type longer chapters due to so many ideas). The Warners put him through the ringer.

Anyway, it's the final countdown and our competitors will prepare for a battle, so here we go.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: One Last Hope**

"So let me get this straight" Slappy began, crossing her arms after hearing what Big had told her.

In a nutshell, he had told her everything Scrooge had planned for Minerva, himself, and Rocky.

In a nutshell, she was not happy.

"….Minerva is pregnant, McDuck wanted to imprison Rocky again with no idea of how to free Bugs and Mickey, and wanted to scramble your brains so that you wouldn't be a threat to us. Is that right?" Slappy, finishing her statement, asked as Big replied "Basically, yes. Sorry to say, but somehow I don't think this will end peacefully. In the end, they ran into a fight with little-to-no plan thought out."

"Oh, so politicians basically" Slappy whispered to the reader before asking "So what happened to the toons that went after Rocky? If they went after him, more than likely it's over."

Big, however, shook his head as he replied "I don't think so. When I came to save you, for a short moment, I was able to sense Rocky's power grow which can mean two things: 1) The toons that went after Rocky have failed and are more than likely his new slaves."

"And the second?" Slappy asked, noticing Big beginning to leave the room, as he replied "If Rocky's a toon, why can I sense him but not any of you?"

"Hold it" Slappy suddenly demanded, stopping Big at the door frame as she asked "Ok, let's say I believe you're not a toon. How does that whole 'sense' thing work? This ain't one of those fancy-smancy ' _anime_ ' shows that just throws that in just as a deus-ex-machina."

Without turning around, Big replied "For one, a deus-ex-machina is used in stories for an easy fix for a nearly unsolvable problem. This isn't an easy fix. For another, I don't know why I can sense him but not any of you. If I didn't know any better, there's something about Rocky nobody knew about."

Finally walking out of the room, Big thought to himself " _There is something I'm missing about Rocky, but what? There's a reason I can sense him, and there in is where Rocky's secret can be exposed."_

Big soon began walking into the hall, only to hear something new.

The sound of something large and sharp scraping against the wall.

Something that sounded similar to metal.

Grinding his teeth, Big muttered "He knows we're here."

* * *

"Hello Yakko" he heard from right next to him.

Not bothering to turn around, Yakko already knew it was Minerva.

And yet, if he had turned around he would have seen the hurt in her face, and likely vice-versa.

Crossing her arms, Minerva muttered "So, I can imagine how many questions you have about the pictures you saw." Yakko simply huffed, crossing his arms over his chest without facing her as she continued "Well, it's a bit of a long story, but the short version is…"

She never finished, as Yakko asked "How long?" She stopped; a bit hurt yet confused as Yakko asked "How long have you been doing it? How long were you planning to keep it from me?"

Minerva said nothing, yet hung her head low.

"So?" Yakko asked, and yet she said nothing.

For that one moment, it was tense yet silent.

Yakko, always known for talking, said nothing as he refused to face her.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, she spoke.

"It was tough after the show ended" Minerva began, not able to look at Yakko as she spoke "A majority of us were fired and everything was taken away from us. We lost our insurance, we were never given our final paychecks, and whenever we tried to apply for other shows they shut us out."

Yakko still said nothing, choosing to stay quiet as Minerva continued.

"For some of us, we had no choice but to get jobs wherever we could, and believe me when I say I tried to do something else" Minerva pleaded with him, yet she sighed when he still wouldn't say anything let alone look at her.

"Believe it or not, I tried my hand at other jobs but nothing worked out, so one day I was offered a late night job as a…" She stopped, gripping her blouse before continuing "…well, you know, and it paid well so I was able to live off that for a while. Then, you happened and everything changed."

For the first time, she noticed his body stiffen as Yakko could have sworn his eyes were starting to go soft while she continued "I actually quit after our first date. To be honest, the money was good but I found something that was better."

For the first time in this conversation, Yakko finally began to turn around as he asked "What was that?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered into his right ear "You" before locking lips with the surprised older Warner. Yakko was surprised for a moment before trying to speak in between the kiss "We still *kiss* need *kiss* to finish…" he finally stopped when she muttered "Later" before they just returned to their lip lock.

The whistling at the door stopped them as they turned towards it to see Wakko and Skippy whistling while Dot simply crossed her arms as she turned towards the reader and said "Boys, they get excited for anything."

The sound of Yakko and Minerva clearing their throats were heard as all 3 turned to them before Minerva asked "A little privacy, please?"

The sounds of crashing were suddenly heard making them all wonder just what was going on.

Soon enough, the sounds of something going through walls confirmed their thoughts: Rocky's 'kids' had found them.

* * *

Walking into the dark hallways, Big kept his eyes and ears open for whatever was making the scraping noise. He already knew he wasn't able to detect any toons if they were hiding in the dark, thus he would have to rely on natural senses such as sight and sound. What made it even more difficult was one simple fact, one simple irrefutable thought that ran through his mind:

So long as these toons were infected and under Rocky's control, he would not be able to find them.

Regardless, placing a hand on the wall, Big quietly walked forward and allowed his hand to feel for any vibrations that were to come.

Unfortunately for him, Big didn't expect to hear the click of a gun as he stepped back while a gun blast blew a hole into the wall. Turning to his right, Big noticed the figure of Elmer Fudd reloading his gun, except his clothes were now black and his eyes glowing yellow.

"Looks like I forgot about you" Big muttered, yet then realized "But then that means…"

He trailed off as a large needle came flying at him from the darkness, forcing him to duck as the needle struck the wall. On one knee, Big began to notice a new toon exiting from the darkness as the needle withdrew back towards its source.

A toon that, to the fans of Animaniacs, was once known as Dr. Scratchansniff, as he asked "Now what do we have here? A new patient, perhaps?" As Big stood up, he noticed the mutated doctor with two others. The much taller one, the mutated Foghorn, stared at him as well as what appeared to be Yosemite with more darker clothes yet with yellow eyes as well. "No" Dr. Scratchansniff finally concluded as he stated "You're not a toon. Not at all. You are a problem, one that must be dealt with."

"Oh really?" Big sarcastically asked, as he crossed his arms while adding "You base that on what, the toons you possessed earlier?" Dr. Scratchansniff, tilting his head in confusion, said nothing as Big added "Oh please, don't play the innocent act with me. All of you were mutated by Rocky's own DNA, so I'm willing to bet not only can he control you but he can also see everything going on in front of you."

The four mutated toons began to surround him, yet did nothing more before Dr. Scratchansniff began to speak again, yet not with his own voice " **Well, you're apparently smarter than I gave credit.** "

* * *

Meanwhile, as he sat in the office chair of the CEO office of Warner Brothers, Rocky looked out the window, his eyes closed.

"Big, I presume" Rocky announced, seemingly talking to himself as he continued "I have to admit, what you did to my kids was quite impressive."

* * *

" **You did what I thought was impossible: You managed to free them from my influence, yet in the end you failed to save them"** Dr. Scratchansniff spoke, still using Rocky's voice, as Big stated "You're the one that killed them. When you take control of them, you damage their cellular DNA. You're basically weaponizing them for your own benefits."

" **Oh, boo hoo hoo"** Dr. Scratchansniff stated, pretending to cry while he continued on " **I'm weaponizing my own kind so that way I get my message across to all the pathetic humans who can listen."**

"What is your message: You're willing to sacrifice your own kind to accomplish your goals?" Big asked, as Rocky replied through Dr. Scratchansniff " **Well hero, as the old saying goes: Sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet."**

"You're sick" Big growled, wrapping his fists as Rocky stated " **So what? In the end, their sacrifices will help bring about the end of humanity and the beginning of a new toon empire, MY toon empire."**

"Stop this now, Rocky" Big stated, staring into Dr. Scratchansniff's eyes as Rocky asked " **Or what?"** Big simply replied "Or I put you down for good."

" **Oh, I'm looking forward to it"** Rocky spoke, before adding " **But for now, I think I'll let the kids play."**

Dr. Scratchansniff shook his head for a few moments before telling the other toons "Well, the master has given us our order." Pointing a needle at Big, he states "Let's operate."

Narrowing his eyes, Big soon softened them as something tapped Dr. Scratchansniff's back. Turning around, the doctor soon realized the arrival of Little as she stated "Sorry, I don't think so."

The next thing the mutated toons knew, Little had punched Dr. Scratchansniff through a wall before Foghorn rushed her, as Little grabbed his head before being slammed back first into a different wall.

At the same time, Yosemite and Elmer began firing at Big, who quickly began to dodge the bullets while closing the gap between himself and the toons.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of shooting and concrete breaking, Carlos and Sara look towards the medical clinic with the former's face full of worry as he slowly began to reach for his rifle only for Sara's hand to stop him. "Take it easy, sweetie" Sara whispered, cupping his hand as she told him "They'll be ok. Despite everything they've been through, they'll be ok. And besides, it's not like they're in danger right now."

Within the next second, the body of Foghorn was sent flying through the doors and towards them. Carlos and Sara quickly moved out of the way as Foghorn flew past them and landed just a foot away.

"Carlos, was that a giant chicken?" Sara asked, as Foghorn quickly stood up and noticed Carlos and Sara right nearby. Crossing his eyes, Carlos finally let Sara's hand go and pulled out his rifle, aiming it at Foghorn before replying "No, he's a rooster."

Foghorn slowly began to walk towards them, yet stopped as he noticed the look in Carlos' eyes. No longer were they concerned, just angry. Foghorn just stood there, staring at Carlos before muttering in Rocky's voice " **I remember you"** as he turned and began to leave.

Putting his rifle away, Carlos simply stated "I know my Looney Tunes, and I know who Foghorn is, but I recognize that voice and that wasn't him." Seemingly confused, Sara asked "Carlos, what are you talking about?" Not even bothering to turn towards her, Carlos replied "That, I think, was Rocky."

The next thing both Carlos and Sara knew, Yosemite and Elmer also found themselves thrown out through the door before quickly getting up to run as the human and dhampir simply seemed confused while Big followed them out into the sunlight only to see them disappear.

"You'd better run" Big whispered, not looking away while narrowing his eyes adding "Run to your master and tell him I'm coming for him. Your master made the mistake of threatening this world, so I will show him no mercy."

"Big?" he heard from behind him as Big whispered "Dad?"

Turning around, Big soon found his father and Sara staring at him as Big gave a small smile as he said "Hi dad."

* * *

Continuing her struggle with Dr. Scratchansniff, Little threw herself and the toon doctor through another wall resulting in them finding themselves in the same room as a strapped down Scrooge looked on and attempted to scream, all the while his mouth was still stuffed with a sock, something around the words "CURSE ME BAGPIPES!"

Separating from one another, the two rose and began to stare at one another until the toon doctor stopped, a message repeating through his head.

" _ **Return to me! She is a threat to my plans. Regroup so that we may prepare for them."**_

Noticing his relaxed stance, Little announced "Don't tell me you're done yet. We're just getting started". Yet, as Dr. Scratchansniff began to back away, he announced "My master orders my return, thus I believe I shall take my leave, but be forewarned madame: My master remembers you, and your time has run out." Little, in response, growls her teeth as she states "Tell your master I'll be seeing him and you soon." Backing away into the hole, Dr. Scratchansniff soon disappears into the darkness as Little takes a sigh of relief while asking herself "What the hell is going on around here?"

Little soon turned to her left and noticed Scrooge still strapped down, as she asked "Let me guess: my brother did this to you?" Scrooge nodded, as Little then stated "You must have done something to upset him" before beginning to walk out as Scrooge squirmed while still attempting to free himself.

* * *

"So this Rocky is some kind of toon that can mutate other toons, correct?" Sara asked, as Big crossed his arms and nodded while Carlos replied "I'm afraid so, and if Rocky can do this to all of them, we might be facing the end of humanity."

Big, however, sighs as he adds "I'm afraid the problem is much worse than we thought."

Carlos and Sara gave Big their full attention as the three began to enter the medical clinic while he stated "Apparently, the ooze Rocky uses to mutate the toons into his slaves has some dangerous side effects." Blinking in confusion, Carlos asked "Side effects? Like what?" as Big replied "Death."

"What?" Carlos suddenly asked, Sara still confused as he added "That…that's not possible. I thought only dip could kill them." Big, however, shook his head as he says "Unfortunately, that doesn't seem true anymore. Something in Rocky's DNA can neutralize their own."

"So what?" Sara suddenly asked, as the words "Sounds fine to me" were heard. Turning their heads to the direction, the three saw Little appear as she smiled while quietly stating "Looks like the family's together again, so can we please find Rocky and get out of here?"

"We can't, not yet" Big suddenly stated, as Little growled while shouting "WHAT?" Wrapping her hands into fists, Little placed them on her hips before stating "In case you haven't noticed, we went halfway through the country just to save you and kill this jerk, and yet now you don't want that? Why not?" Big took a deep breath before muttering something unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sara suddenly asked, as Big quietly replied "We have innocent civilians that need our help." Little simply facepalmed before stating "Big, there's no humans anywhere in this city. It's just toons." Big, however, muttered "Exactly" before turning around to walk into a dark hallway. Shrugging his shoulders, Carlos soon followed him, as did Little and Sara.

"Despite all this, you still wanna be the hero?" Little asked her brother, as Big nodded before he replied "Right now, I don't have a choice. It's either this, or extinction and I don't know about you, but I'm not ready yet to die." Turning back around, Big grabbed the chain under the shirt before muttering "Not yet, anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, still inside, Skippy stuck his head out of a doorway and looked around yet found and heard nothing. Going back inside and shutting the door, he turned to his aunt and said "I think the fighting stopped, Aunt Slappy."

"Good" Slappy stated before turning to the reader and adding "Too much action and too little plot makes me either bored or confused."

"Speaking of plot, what are we gonna do about Plotz?" Dot suddenly asked, turning over to Slappy before adding "If it wasn't for him, we'd probably be at the end of this story by now."

"I don't know, blame the writer" Slappy replied, as a knock on the door was heard.

Pulling their mallets out of the toon spaces, Wakko, Dot and Slappy began to carefully walk towards the door while Minerva hid behind Yakko.

"Who goes there?" Wakko asked, as he heard Big's voice reply "It's me, Big." Putting his mallet away, Wakko announces "Ok" as he opens the door to show Big on one knee as he asks "Is everyone ok?" A majority of them nod, except Dot who just as quickly appears on Big's shoulder and manages to hug his head, announcing "Oh, my brave hero who scared off those naughty toons. You deserve to be rewarded."

"Kiss me and you will get hurt" Big muttered, yet Dot didn't seem to care as she turned to the reader and stated "He SO needs a lady in his life." Turning back to Big, she then adds "Luckily, I volunteer as…"

Dot never finished, as she was violently ripped away from Big by Little, grabbing her from her back, before turning her around and stating "Don't. Even. Think. About It." Raising an eyebrow, Dot asked "Let me guess: Wife?" Little narrowed her eyes before replying "No, his sister." Dot huffed before crossing her arms as she said "So you're testing me then? Well, two can play that game." Pointing towards her brothers, she added "I have two brothers. Beat that."

Narrowing her eyes, Little used her free hand to point to two figures behind them before stating "We have them."

Right on cue, Carlos and Sara began to walk through the hallway towards them as Little turned towards them and said "They were right where Big said…"

She never finished as Carlos' eyes went wide before shouting "OH MY GOD, IT'S DOT WARNER!" Quickly running towards Little and Dot, Carlos continued "SHE'S THE YOUNGEST OF THE WARNERS! OH MY GOD, SHE'S CUTER THAN ON TV WHEN I WAS…." At this moment, Big, Sara and even Little were a bit annoyed as they shouted "DAD/CARLOS" as he stopped and looked at each of them before asking "Too much?"

All 3 of them nodded before Dot crossed her arms and muttered "Oh great, a fanboy." In response to that, Sara also muttered "You have no idea."

"So what now?" Little asked Big, as she added "If we stay here, sooner or later they're gonna come back." Big nodded before replying "We need a new hiding spot, if only temporary."

Suddenly turning towards the toons inside the room, Big soon asked "You guys wouldn't happen to know a place, would you?"

It didn't take long before Slappy gave a dark smile, as she replied "Well, it just so happens I know a place off studio grounds, and two mice that owe me a favor."

* * *

As this occurred, back inside the CEO office, Rocky walked away from the shattered window, recalling everything he had read online about just what Big is, and just how history has changed.

In a way, he was surprised how humans had evolved in terms of science, and yet they had continued the same actions as before when he was free: war, violence, hatred.

In the same way, he was also surprised at the more recent inactivity of the toons. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason toons had kept themselves separated from humans since the late 1980's, only a mere 30 years after he was locked away. In a way, he was confused.

And yet, something deep within his mind told him that mystery, and the inevitable battle, was just on the horizon.

As his mind wandered off, Rocky couldn't help but notice he wasn't alone. Looking up, Rocky saw the entire room filled with altered toons, each one different looking than the other as they all stared at him. Getting up from his seat, Rocky soon announced "Children, a fight is coming, and I intend to win!" The toons soon raised their hands and roared as Rocky continued "And when this battle concludes and we stand on top, it will show the world that we toons are the superior race. Then, and only after then, we begin our world tour over humanity."

The toons soon roared again, only to slowly be silenced over a much small sound.

The sound of clapping.

Stopping their cheers altogether, the toons turned towards the door and saw Plotz clapping along with their cheers.

Slowly, but surely, they soon began to surround Plotz as he stopped.

"No kids" Rocky soon announced, quietly adding "Not yet. I still need him as is."

The toons groaned, but began to disband the circle as Plotz breathed a sigh of relief before asking "So now what comes next, partner?" Rocky smiled before replying "We wait for the guest of honor."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the remnants of Acme Labs, as Brain began finishing up a quadratic equation on the remains of a chalk board while Pinky once again had the television on, yet groaned as he continued to switch television stations.

" _We're here outside Burbank as the military has quarantined the town of Burbank from…."_

 **Click**

" _It is hour 5 of the Burbank crisis and…"_

 **Click**

" _We are here at ground zero for what the media is calling 'The Toon Invasion'…._

 **Click**

" _Coming up next on "Keeping with the Kar..."_

"Shut that off Pinky" Brain demanded, as Pinky did so while Brain added "I must have silence to prepare for my next plan for world domination." As Brain continued his work, Pinky began to walk towards him as he asked "But Brain, what about everything going on outside? Zip." Brain rolled his eyes as he replied "As long as we stay in Acme Labs, it has nothing to do with us Pinky. Now then…" Turning towards Pinky, Brain finally announced "I have completed the equation for the ultimate plan of world conquest; a sure-fire way to…"

Brain never finished that sentence, as he and Pinky heard the front doors opening.

"Quick Pinky, hide" Brain whispered to Pinky, as the two quickly ran towards the nearest rotten table they could find and hid while Pinky whispered "Do you think it's that evil toon, Rocky, Brain?" Pinky asked, as Brain replied "Let us hope not, Pinky." Brain replied, yet shuddered as he added "For if it is, we may not survive this day."

As the door into the lab opened, however, they were not expecting who would enter.

"So what is this place?" Big asked, as he began to look around yet noticed the state of the lab before adding "It's looks like it hasn't been tended to in years."

The second person who entered, Slappy, replied "That's what cancelation will do to you. After Animaniacs was canceled, Pinky and the Brain went right after." She let off a small chuckle before adding "After that, they got stuck with Elmyra until that went south." Big, a bit confused, asked "Ok then, but what happened to this place specifically?" Before Slappy could answer, a third voice was heard.

One that neither Pinky nor Brain were familiar with.

"It was shut down" Carlos responded, quickly entering while dropping the bags to a side as he looked around and said "I can't believe how out of shape the entire building looks. It's like the entire place was just abandoned without any care." Rolling her eyes, Slappy said the words "Again: cancelation will do that to you."

"Brain, is that a human?" Pinky whispered to Brain, who silently nodded before asking "Why is there a human in Burbank? Nar-ACK" Pinky suddenly found his mouth shut by Brain, who hissed the words "Quiet Pinky. If they hear us, we might be dragged into some unknown laboratory and experimented on to see how toons exist. Maybe even worse." With his mouth still held shut, Pinky was forced to groan the words "Even worse?" as the Brain replied "They'll perform a dissection." Pinky immediately began to squirm and panic as Brain was forced to restrain him.

"Did you hear that?" Big asked, as Slappy replied "If I didn't know any better, it sounds like one mouse trying to restrain the other." Big raised an eyebrow, as Slappy simply stated "You don't have much of a sense of humor, do you?" Big huffed, yet before he could say anything Carlos replied "This one? A sense of humor? He doesn't even watch cartoons." Turning to him, Big muttered the words "Dad, shut up before…."

Unfortunately for him, the Warners had heard him and within the blink of an eye Big found himself instantly removed from the lab.

"Not gonna lie: I don't feel sorry for him" Slappy stated, turning towards Carlos before asking "So, you're his dad huh? He adopted or something?" Carlos sighed before replying "Yep" before turning over to Slappy, a small chuckle in his throat, as he stated "You are still as shrewd as I remembered from the cartoons." In turn, she asked "You watched them?" Carlos smirked before replying "Loved them, both the ones before and during Animaniacs."

With that statement, Slappy turned to the reader and said "Now this guy, I can stand."

The next one to walk into the room was Little, as she had an eyebrow raised while asking "So I just saw Big being dragged away by those three toons and I'm just wondering if that's something to be worried about." Carlos shook his head as he then asked her "How about the others? Are they ok?" Little sighed before replying "Well, aside from the 3 that just dragged Big away, the mink and other squirrel…"

At that point, Slappy cut her off by stating "Skippy." Little seemed offended as Carlos clarified "Skippy is her nephew."

Little rolled her eyes before stating "Ok fine. Anyway, Skippy and the mink are fine. The duck is tied up and restrained in another room, but otherwise I lost sight of Sara." Carlos sighed before stating "I'm sure she's around."

The next thing all 3 of them knew, something landed on the floor with a loud **KLANG** as they turned towards one of the rotten tables and saw Sara stand up with a small cage in hand.

Inside were Pinky and Brain as Sara pointed out "Never knew this place had a-CARLOS DON'T YOU DARE" she suddenly shouted, seeing Carlos was preparing to have another fanboy moment while he pouted "But Sara, it's Pinky and the Brain." Instead, it was both Sara and Little who shouted "NO!"

* * *

Suddenly finding himself strapped to a chair with toon rope, Big continued to struggle in an attempt to escape but found it futile as he shouted at the Warners "YOU LITTLE BASTARDS, LET ME OUT NOW!"

Instead, a bar of soap was shoved into his beak as Yakko tsk'ed before saying "Naughty naughty there, sir. We might be adults here but there is no need to have a potty mouth." Placing his hands on his hips, Wakko soon added "So we're gonna fix that with the best medicine toons can offer" before pulling out from his toon space his gag bag and began looking through it, pulling out several film canisters and a camera stand.

As for Big, spitting out the bar of soap, he soon growled "And what medicine exactly?" before attempting to spit any soap inside his mouth.

"Why, the gift of laughter sweetie" Dot replied as Wakko pulled out a projector from his gag bag and placed it on the camera stand as Yakko began preparing the film reel.

Beginning to struggle once again, Big stated "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not much for comedy. Got any Bruce Lee films?"

"Wakko, do we have any of that?" Yakko asked, as Wakko pulled out another film canister from the gag bag and replied "Nope, but we do have some Katie Kaboom cartoons." In response, Yakko stated "Throw them in the 'must watch' pile" before Wakko proceeded to do so along several other film canisters as well as a large white sheet as he passed it to Dot. Looking back into the gag bag, Wakko soon announced "We've also got some Hysteria clips" before Yakko and Dot shouted "NO!"

"It's ready" Yakko soon announced as Dot finished setting up and Wakko returned his gag bag into his toon space. Afterwards, forcing Big to face the screen, Yakko and Wakko dusted their hands as Dot turned the projector on and announced "Now you just stay here for a few hours and watch some cartoons while we figure out what to do with Rocky."

"Wait what?" Big suddenly asked, still attempting to struggle as he added "In case you've forgotten, while Slappy was the one that dragged me here to Burbank, the only reason I stayed was to help stop Rocky. So what are you suddenly making me watch cartoons instead if I don't even watch cartoons?"

"Bub" Yakko stated, as he turned the lights off before stating "You just answered your own question" before shutting the door.

" _This is bull s**t"_ Big thought to himself before adding " _Going from helping to being kidnapped in zero to sixty twice today. How else can this get worse?"_

The film soon began.

" _ **We're tiny.**_

 _ **We're tony.**_

 _ **We're all a little looney…."**_

Deep inside Big's mind, the word " _F**K"_ sprung up as loud as a bullet train.

* * *

Returning to the lab, the Warners spotted Carlos, Little, Sara and Slappy looking through a map of the entire studio grounds in some hope.

What they found was the opposite.

"There's no way" Carlos muttered before adding "The front gate is the only direct way into studio grounds, but even that's risky. Any other way in, for example over the walls or by the sky, would get us spotted rather quickly."

"You bring up a good point" Sara stated, crossing her arms before adding "If we launch a full-frontal attack from the front gate, Rocky and those possessed toons of his will see us coming."

"Then there's only one option: a surprise attack" Little proposed, putting her wrapped hands on her hips before stating "If one of us goes in and can launch a surprise attack on Rocky, there's a chance the rest of us can sneak in undetected and deal with the rest."

"Ok, seems simple enough" Slappy stated, looking over the map yet had to ask "Here's the question: Who's gonna be the one to do it?"

"The way Rocky is now, plus the fact he's previously battled me and Carlos, leaves us with two options." Little sighed before adding "Plus, and no offense Sara, but I don't think a dhampir can match a toon's speed or power. That leaves us with one option."

"None taken" Sara huffed, yet was a bit upset by the statement before silently whispering "It has to be Big."

"There isn't another option" Carlos muttered, beginning to rub his temple before adding "It's gonna have to be an all or nothing assault."

Suddenly finding themselves pushed away, Carlos, Little and Sara watched as the Warners suddenly wore military-like helmets as Yakko made it clear "My fellow toons and non-toons, what we fail to realize is that our focus should not be on Rocky, but rather on Plotz. To do that, we need a plan that will force Rocky to come to us." Turning to Wakko, Yakko asked "Sargent Wakko, any ideas?"

Making a mock salute, Wakko replied "Sir, General Yakko sir, our best course of action would be to trick Plotz into thinking he won the lotto and lure him here with a lotto girl in disguise." Yakko raised an eyebrow towards the reader before turning to Dot as he asked "How about you, Commander of all cute things Dot?" In response, Dot replied "Well, I don't know." Pulling two different dresses out, one pink and the other a black shiny dress, she proceeded to ask "If we wanna catch Plotz, should we go with pink or black?" Dot proceeded to look at both dresses before deciding "Meh, I'll just give the black dress to Minerva. Pink it is!" Throwing the black dress aside, Dot proceeded to hold the pink dress out before Yakko announced "Good job, sibs. Once we have Plotz, Rocky will come to us and then we spring the trap."

Confused, Sara and Little turned to Carlos as the former asked "Carlos, what the hell did we just see?" Not sure how to respond, Carlos simply facepalmed and replied "I have no god-forsaken idea." Little soon asked "How exactly would you lure Plotz out anyway?" Dot, waving the pink dress, replied "Simple: We put her…" she stopped and pointed to Sara before adding "…in this dress to attract Plotz here."

Sara, however, crossed her arms and said "Not happening." Raising an eyebrow, Dot began raising the dress towards Sara as she said "Plotz has a thing for ladies, so yes you do." Narrowing her eyes, Sara said "Again: not happening" only for Dot to begin pushing the dress onto Sara before saying "Yes, you are." Pushing the dress back, Sara made it clear "No. I'm. Not."

Dot, in turn, pushed it towards her as she stated "Oh yes you will."

And thus began an argument of Sara pushing back and stating "No, I won't" against Dot pushing forward and stating "Yes, you will" for several seconds.

At the end, though….

"No, I-what the?"

Looking down, Sara suddenly found herself in the pink dress. She growled, enraged, while Dot smiled and said "See? What an improvement." That only made Sara angrier as she heard snickering. Turning around, she saw Carlos biting his lower lip and Little trying to cover her mouth. Pointing at the latter, Sara muttered "Not a word of this ever reaches anyone." Little raised her other hand before leaving the room to laugh somewhere out loud. As for Carlos, she simply stated "Don't you dare say anything."

Carlos simply raised his hands up and said "I haven't said a word."

Reaching over to him, she whispered into his ear "Especially not to Big, hubby."

In response, Carlos whispered "Yes dear" before Sara whispered "Good" and kissed his cheek.

* * *

As the 4th episode of Tiny Toons began, Big groaned in anger once more before shouting "I'M GETTING REALLY SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Hold on" a voice replied, one Big recognized as Skippy as he entered the room and asked "How come you're tied up in that chair watching Tiny Toons?" Big groaned before replying "Apparently the Warners thought that if I watched cartoons, I'll grow a sense of humor." Taking a deep breath, he soon added "Thus far, I'm more annoyed."

Slowly walking to Big, Skippy soon said "Well, I should help you just to spite Dot. But…" he stopped before heading towards the door and opened it.

"Skippy, what are you doing?" Big asked, beginning to realize what he was about to do as Skippy replied "….if Yakko and Wakko did this also, they must have a good reason. So, enjoy your marathon" before going through and closing the door, exiting the room altogether.

Growling in anger, Big stated "SKIPPY, GET BACK HERE! SKIPPY!"

No answer.

"DAMN!" Big soon shouted before leaning back and frowning, having no other choice but to continue watching.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the suburbs outside of Burbank, a knock was heard at the front door of a seemingly normal house.

Opening the door was a young woman with short, recently cut, blond hair wearing a t-shirt and blue.

She looked around for a moment before hearing someone shout "HEY, DOWN HERE!"

Looking down, she soon saw Bobby of the Goodfeathers as he announced "Hey, Katie Kaboom. Good to see you." Smiling, the lady known as Katie squatted down and said "Bobby! Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?" Bobby took a deep breath and said "Katie, there's trouble in Burbank. We need your help." Katie bit her lip before saying "Bobby, I don't know. Me and my family have been watching the news and everything going on in Burbank is freaking us out."

Bobby soon him "Katie, everyone's in trouble. Even the Warners."

At that moment, Katie's face said it all and her mind went back.

When she first joined the cast of Animaniacs, the Warners were the first to befriend her.

They were the first to show her the ropes.

When they learned of her issues with anger, they were the firsts to accept her regardless.

If they were in trouble, Katie knew what she would do.

"Let me get my travel bag" she finally decided, going back inside to pack some clothes for the trip.

In her mind, who or whatever Rocky was, he had threatened her second family, her friends from Animaniacs, and he was going to pay.

* * *

Suddenly being nudged awake, Big opens his eyes to find Minerva lightly shaking him.

"Huh?" Big groggily asks, starting to awaken as he adds "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours" Minerva replied as she begins to untie Big while asking "Big, why were you tied up in the first place?" Feeling the ropes loosen up, Big replies "You can thank your boyfriend and his siblings for that." Minerva lightly growled as she finished untying Big, allowing Big to finally get up and stretch his arms while she stated "I am SO going to have a word with all three of them for this."

"So am I" Big muttered, clenching his fists as he added "One smacking at a time."

Big soon followed Minerva out of the room and towards the lab as Minerva crossed her arms behind her back and stated "Oh, Big? There's something I need to tell you." Big raised an eyebrow before asking "Oh really? What would that be?" Minerva simply chuckled, as she warned "It's gonna upset you, just to give you fair warning." Big groaned before stating "Just tell me. Nothing could be worse than being strapped to a chair and forced to watch cartoons."

What he was not expecting was for Minerva to reply "You're still strapped to it."

Big suddenly stopped walking, confused, as he asked "Wait what?" as Minerva stopped as well, but without turning around, replied "Yep, you're still in that room. This is all a dream."

Big suddenly found himself opening his eyes again, still trapped in the chair and tied up in toon rope while a new film cannister had been placed in the projector, one of a cartoon hero named 'Freakazoid'.

As a result, Big finally screamed, enraged beyond his patience.

"THAT'S IT!" Big screamed, finally forcing himself to stand up regardless of being strapped to the chair via toon rope, as he added "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE STUPID CARTOONS!" Beginning to struggle once again, Big had finally made the decision to shout "I WILL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH THIS CRAP ANYMORE!"

And then, throwing himself back, Big forced the chair to break, finally undoing the rope as a result.

Slowly getting up, Big kicked the rope and broken chair aside while seething in rage.

" _I knew it"_ he thought to himself, adding " _Even though they're toons, there are still restrictions when it comes to the law of physics."_ Cranking his neck, Big then says "And now, it's time for me to finish what I started" as he starts to leave the room towards the lab.

* * *

A loud knock was heard outside the pen of a rather large chicken coup. Walking out of said coup was a rather large chicken.

A 'Chicken Boo' if you believe.

Looking around, Chicken Boo soon noticed Squat of the Goodfeathers, as Chicken Boo tilted his head before Squat told him "Chicken Boo, it's time." Chicken Boo, understanding, simply shouted "BAH-KA" before leaving his home and began the trek to Burbank.

At the same time, flying around the alleyways of Burbank, Pesto became annoyed and complained "I can't believe I get stuck looking for these 2. Bobby looks for moody teen and Squat gets the chicken, but me?" he groaned before adding "I get the alley cat that can't help but sing and the dog with the IQ of a tree stump."

Flying down to land on a trashcan, Pesto once again complained "Trying to find two homeless animals, even in Burbank, is like trying to find an open trash bag with food in New York", unaware of who was lurking right behind him.

He wouldn't have to wait long, as Rita herself tackled Pesto off the trashcan and onto the floor while Runt appeared not a moment later and exclaimed "Gee Rita, you found Pesto. Yep, definitely definitely Pesto." Holding Pesto down, Rita added "Yea, a rather annoying Pesto for my taste."

Just as quickly, though, she released Pesto allowing him to fly up onto another trashcan. "So, what brings you here?" Rita asked as Pesto replied "Well missy, Bobby's trying to get the Animaniacs together to save the town."

Rita, closing her eyes to think about it for a second, quickly replied "Naw, not interested."

"Not interested?" Pesto asked, upset as he put his wings to his hips and added "What do you mean you're not interested? Are you saying you're too good for Burbank? Are you saying that you'd rather have Rocky make us look like villains and go into hiding from humans? Are you saying that…"

At that point, Rita finally shouted "ALRIGHT ALREADY" before groaning "Jeez, fine. We'll go."

"Finally, someone wiling to listen to good ol' Pesto" he proclaimed, but Rita held up a paw "Under one condition." Raising an eyebrow, he asked "What?" as Rita smiled and replied "I get to sing."

Pesto looks off camera for a second, before turning back to Rita and stating "The writer says no."

"Then I guess we're out" Rita stated, as she and Runt began to walk out of the alley before Pesto muttered "I can't believe this nonsense" as he managed to fly ahead of the two and landed in front of them before stating "Oh, alright. Fine. You win."

"I always do" Rita smiled, as she cleared her throat while Runt asked "You're gonna sing now, Rita?" while she replied "Of course. This is just such an occasion for it."

As Pesto groaned, Rita opened her mouth and prepared to sing….

* * *

…..only for the scene to change back to Acme Labs while Rita shouts off-camera "HEY!"

Inside the lab itself, as the cage holding Pinky and Brain was placed in front of the map of studio grounds while Carlos, Little, and Sara (who had previously left the room in an attempt to remove the dress, and yet was stuck in it), while the other side of the table had the Warners.

"So let me see if I understand correctly" Brain began, facing the non-humans as he stated "You three want to launch an all-out attack on studio grounds in an attempt to stop Rocky." He then faced the Warners and stated "And you three wish to lead Rocky here by capturing Plotz, thus leading to their capture."

"That would be correct" Dot stated before sliding over to the two and asked "So, who do you think has the better plan: us…" referring to herself and her brothers, who comically smiled with halos over their heads before pointing at the non-humans and adding "…or them?" Brain soon turned towards them as Little stated "This is ridiculous. If we don't act now, Rocky might lead them out of town." Adding to that, Carlos soon made clear "And once they leave town, we won't be able to track them."

"Then we go now."

Everyone soon turned towards the door, as they saw a clearly upset Big staring at everyone before he added "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not staying here to debate this any-Sara why are you wearing that ridiculous pink dress?" Big suddenly pointed out, as Sara's face went red before she screamed "BECAUSE THE DAMN DRESS WON'T COME OFF!"

Staring at the reader, Yakko and Wakko began to say "Goodnight every…" yet never finished.

It seemed three buckets of water spilled on them and Dot before falling onto their heads, comically trapping them inside.

"Hey Brain, where did those buckets come from? Narf" Pinky asked, as Brain simply replied "Pinky, considering how long we've known the Warners, even I'm not sure."

Only Carlos could Big quietly chuckle, having heard the snapping of fingers before thinking to himself " _Gotta love magic."_

"Finally, they shut up" Little muttered, yet Big pointed out "Hold on, not yet."

By the time the Warners got the buckets off their heads as Wakko asked "Hey, where did those come from?" only for Big and Little to smile before they both replied "It's magic." Big soon prepared to leave yet Carlos called out "Hold on Big, you're missing something."

Stopping, Big turned around to find a bag and something that looked like an oversized purple and green-striped gun thrown to him by Sara as she stated "Your father told me what happened and I figured you needed a reminder for who you are. There's also a change of clothes, which seems to me you're gonna need it." Noticing Big was confused, Sara smiled and said "Airmailed straight from Transylvania. Little helped me get the materials and I shipped the finished product to your dad."

Opening the bag, to his surprise, Big slowly removed something he had not seen in quite a while: a black cape and hat. "Sara, how did you…" Big began, but stopped. The tears slowly becoming evident.

"Don't worry about the how. Just remember what they represent and show Rocky how we do things" Sara finished, as Big soon began to look at the rather large gun. In turn, Carlos stated "The good doctor's last gift to you before…well….you know." Closing his eyes, Big nodded and said "Dad, thank you" as Carlos continued "I MIGHT have added something in just for Rocky."

Raising an eyebrow, Big removed the clip from under the gun and saw it: an entire clip of green bullets.

Green bullets that smelled rather odd.

"Bullets made out of dip?" Big asked, as Carlos nodded before he stated "Yep, but they can't be used until…"

Big suddenly saw the gun being taken away from him by a toon lasso, as he flew towards the Warners only for Sara to catch it. "NO WAY" Slappy suddenly shouted, adding "YOU ARE NOT BRINGING DIP INTO BURBANK!"

"We don't have a…" Sara began, throwing the gun back to Big, yet Slappy got directly into her face and continued "NO! NOT HAPPENING! WE'VE HAD TO BAN EVERY! SINGLE! CHEMICAL! TO KEEP THIS STUFF AND YOU BRING IT HERE AS A WEAPON? NOT HAPPENING SISTER!"

"I'm inclined to agree" Brain interjected into the argument, as he added "If we allowed even one non-toon to use dip in the city of Burbank, what's to say that others outside the city won't attempt to do the same? Our best course of action must be without the usage of it?"

"Is it because of that movie?" Big suddenly asked and the room became rather quiet.

"It is, isn't it?" he continued "Toons went into hiding after that movie came out, didn't they?" Turning to Carlos, Big asked "Dad, do you remember what you told me about the Roger Rabbit movie?" Carlos scratched his head before adding "Yea, the chemical used in that film actually killed toons, so original copies of the film were being taken out stores so they could remove the chemicals listed."

"That's right" Big points out before making it clear "You guys hid. One little mistake, even a deadly one, and you chose to hide in an attempt at preservation." Turning around towards the door, Big concluded "Well, you can't hide anymore. By now, the outside world knows where to look so you can either try to get along or try finding a new place to hide. As for me, I'm going to do my job and protect this world." Turning towards his family, Big soon tells them "I'll see you guys out there" before leaving the room altogether.

"And here we go" Carlos soon announced as he prepared to leave when a large cane seemingly grabbed him from off camera and pulled him back. Turning towards the direction, Little and Sara saw the Warners with the cane as Yakko pointed out "Woah, woah, woah. Sorry there bud, but no humans allowed in this one."

Unfortunately for him, Little grabbed the cane and stopped their pull, allowing Carlos to slide under it as she pointed out "We're going, rather you like it or not" before leaving the room. Agreeing with her, Carlos soon pointed out "We may not be toons, and yea we're out of our league, but this is still our world also and we're going to fight to protect it no matter what" before snapping her fingers as Sara seemed confused.

"Look down Sara" Little muttered before leaving the room. Looking down, Sara noticed her dress had returned to normal as she sighed and muttered "On thank god."

Taking a deep breath, Sara began walking towards the door when she heard the words "You may not survive." Stopping, she turned around and heard Brain point out "Even if you were armed with dip, the chances of you successfully using it on Rocky are one out of one-thousand." Sara, taking a second-deep breath, narrowed her eyes as she stated "That might be so, and you are right: the chances of us defeating Rocky are slim to none, but I am tired of seeing innocent people die. Believe it or not, me and my family are gonna do whatever it takes not only to protect each other but this planet and its people."

Walking backwards towards the door, Sara grabbed the other bag as she stated "So go ahead. Hide here for as long as you can, because right now we are going to kick some ass, save millions of lives from possible death, and hope to god stop a toon apocalypse." Finally leaving, this left the toons to think.

If only for half a second, before Yakko announced "Sibs, everyone, it's time to get serious."

* * *

By now, back on studio grounds, as Rocky's possessed toons began hiding around the area they began to notice something in black flying towards their leader's position.

Taking a walkie-talkie out of his toon space, a mutated Daffy began to speak into it "Leader, something is coming your way."

On the other end, Rocky watched as Plotz paced back and forth while he answered "Something or someone?" The response he got was "I don't know, something dressed in all black." Rocky groaned before stating "You'd better get the secret weapon ready. I'd like to be ready for anything." Turning his walkie off, Plotz stopped to look at him as he asked "Why did you give them walkie-talkies if you can control and speak to them all at once?" Rocky groaned before replying "Despite what you might think Plotz, it's exhausting if I were to talk to all of them from a distance. The more toons I infect and control, the more focus it takes to keep them under control thus I need more time for…"

Rocky never finished as a large metal staff flew through where the window once was into the room and struck Rocky's chest, sending him flying through the wall and several rooms.

In shock, Plotz turned to the direction it came from and saw Big draped in his black cape and hat hiding the clothes under as Big announced "Plotz, I presume. It's time for you and your partner to pay for what you've done to this world."

Hearing the sounds of cement breaking Big soon saw past Plotz and saw Rocky re-enter the room, throwing the staff aside as he asked "Big, I presume?"

Big replied "You guessed right, and I can assume you're Rocky." Rocky nodded as his right hand started to become an anvil, as Big soon asked "Care to step outside?"

In turn, Rocky smiled as he stated "I've been waiting for this" as he jumped forward towards Big, who in turn flew directly at Rocky and his right fist struck Rocky's anvil-hand, the result causing a shockwave that caused the entire area to either shatter windows or cause cracks in anything made of cement.

At last, their battle had begun.

And yet, as the two began to strike one another, somewhere watching nearby was Woz as he opened the book in his hands and spoke out loud "At last, it has begun. The hero and the rogue toon have started their battle, one that will determine the fate of all humanity. And yet, regardless of the outcome of this battle, another threat remains."

Looking into the skies, Woz gave a face of concern upon recalling the threat of Belial that awaited the winner.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

It had taken some time, but Scrooge Mcduck had finally managed to escape his bonds as he entered the lab in one last attempt to convince everyone to capture and lock up Rocky.

Unfortunately for him, the entire building was empty. Even Pinky and Brain were nowhere to be scene.

"Well curse me bagpips" Scrooge groaned, scratching his head as he added "They must have all gone after…"

Scrooge never finished his sentence, as a large needle struck his back while he begun to mutate.

From behind him, Dr. Scratchansniff muttered "It seems my patients have already left, so they must be coming directly towards Master Rocky."

As Scrooge's mutation neared completion, the doctor only smiled and said "Good."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Whew! Finally!**

 **With this chapter done, the stage is set for the ultimate showdown.**

 **Before we get there, I might as well say this: Considering that the next chapter will feature the entire Animaniacs cast against the mutated toons, this WAS something I had planned for the climax of the story. The problem was how and when to bring them into the story, and yet while I was a fan of the series, I was mostly a fan of the Warner siblings, the Slappy cartoons, as well as Pinky and the Brain. As for the rest, they ranged from ok (Chicken Boo and Katie Kaboom) to meh (The Goodfeathers) to 'not a fan' (Rita & Runt and The Hip Hippos which were the only ones I didn't put in this chapter but they'll be here soon). As for Minerva, I couldn't rank her as she only had two cartoons on Animaniacs before being reduced to a minor character in the series.**

 **For the record, I have seen her cartoons on the show and they're just meh. They're not terrible, but not anything that stands out.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will feature the following:**

 **Big attempts to use his powers and different forms to counter Rocky's toon speed and strength, as well as try to free Bugs and Mickey.**

 **Carlos, Little, Sara battle the possessed toons with some help from the Animaniacs cast.**

 **Rocky unleashes his secret weapon against the Animaniacs, as well as Big and his family.**

 **And finally: humanity responds to the threat of Rocky with a nuke. Will our heroes survive this peril to their lives?**

 **Tune in next time to find out as we begin the Battle for Burbank. Until then…..**


	12. Battle for Burbank

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 12, as the Battle of Burbank begins.**

 **For the record, I had to watch a LOT of Dragon Ball Super and Ultraman, as well as reread previous stories I've written in order to get an idea of how the fight is going to proceed.**

 **Also for the record, some of Big's other forms from previous stories will be seen in this and the next chapter, so I hope you guys are ready.**

 **With that said, here we go…**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Battle for Burbank**

Outside of the city, news reporters could only watch on as the sound of sonic booms were heard while buildings were beginning to sustain considerable damage.

One of the reporters, a man wearing a blue suit with a black tie, spoke into the camera "We are here in Burbank continuing 'The Burbank Crisis' story as fighting has apparently begun and according to military personal no one has announced an attack. We're just as confused as…."

A large black wrecking ball suddenly began flying towards them, catching the reporters and military off guard before a blast of flame struck it, forcing it off course.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the reporter asked out loud, confused yet surprised as cameramen began turning their camera in every conceivable direction while military personal began pointing their guns forward.

Luckily for them, a sudden appearance from Big himself confirmed who was involved in said attack as he dodged another large wrecking ball with a mid-air alerion roll while firing another blast of fire from his right arm towards Rocky, who stood on the ground for not more than a second before simply disappearing via toon speed while Big's attack struck the ground itself, leaving a street damaged instead. Seeing his attack missed, Big groaned before flying forward after him.

Pointing the camera back at the reporter, he soon announced "It seems we now know that Big the Bird himself is here battling the threat here in Burbank. How he was able to escape Rocky's power that sent every hero into the pocket dimension is currently unknown, but this may be humanity's final hope in what we believe to be…" he suddenly stopped, someone speaking to him through an earpiece before announcing to the camera "…This just in: In just a few moments after a commercial break, we will be hearing live from the President of the United States."

* * *

" _Seriously?"_ Big thought to himself, looking around the area for Rocky while adding " _Was Rocky really willing to attack those humans just for some kind of opening? Seems kind of cowardly to me."_

Continuing to look around, Big landed on the roof of a building and just turned his head in several directions, thinking to himself " _Unfortunately for him, while I can't sense his minions, I can sense him and he's coming from….._ "

Big suddenly jumped to a side, as a wrecking ball quickly broke from right under him, Rocky stretching him arm back while asking "What's the matter, hero? Not gonna fight back?" as the wrecking ball quickly reformed into a hand as Rocky grabbed a side of the hole before going upwards towards the ceiling, as he announced "If you're not going to fight me, then…"

Rocky never finished that statement, as a fist sent him flying right back down towards the ground as Big cracked his right fist before stating "God he's annoying" as his left hand began to cackle with electricity while getting down to one knee, putting his electrified hand on the ceiling while electricity began to cover the building itself.

As for Rocky, as he laid in a crater with his arms and legs stretched out, he thought to himself " _Did he just sucker me into a trap?"_ before hearing it.

The cackling of electricity.

Attempting to stand up, Rocky found he was stuck in place. Groaning, he struggled as he attempted to least raise his head. However, Rocky just as quickly groaned as he found himself slamming back onto the ground rather hard.

Enraged, Rocky squinted his eyes and found his entire body trapped onto the ground due to what appeared to be sparks.

Rather, very small sparks acting as magnets.

"Static electricity?" Rocky asked himself, before turning back upwards towards the ceiling as he told himself "Clever" before noticing Big point his right arm downward him, his entire right arm engulfed with fire, and proceeded to attack.

Instead of panicking, though, Rocky simply laughed as he was consumed while the force of it began to cause the building to start cracking in several places.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets of Burbank, as the possessed toons watched on, Daffy grabbed a bullhorn from his toon space and announced "Alright everyone, we must go and help Master Rocky, for he may be in great danger."

Quickly beginning to gather, it didn't take long before they and Daffy in general suddenly found themselves surrounded by a golden circle. "HEY" Daffy shouted, noticing the other possessed toons seemingly a bit concerned, as he asked "What is this, rejected special effects for a children's card game?"

And yet, even as Daffy said this, somewhere in Japan a blonde man wearing an all-white suit while riding a motorcycle designed as a wheel shouted for no reason while extending a single index finger into the air "…..ON MOTORCYCLES!" before bringing it down and wondering to himself "Why did I just do that?" before muttering "Cursed internet memes."

Back in Burbank, the toons inside the circle suddenly realized something important.

Like Rocky before with Big's trap, they were stuck in place.

"Oh great" Daffy muttered, pointing out the obvious fact "We're stuck. Who's bright idea was this?"

"That would be mine."

As the possessed toons turned to their left, they saw Little slowly walking towards them, an unknown rage slowly becoming present, as she stated "A while back, my brother told me of a being far more powerful than your 'master', as you called him. In his dimension, he's known as the God of Destruction and just to stick the knife into my brother's soul, he killed the woman who gave him a chance to be happy again." A single tear dropped from her left eye, as she continued "He killed her and her closest friends just to piss Big off. So, when I heard his story, and after the previous meeting with Rocky, we both decided to start practicing ways of trapping our opponents, like you for example."

At that moment, Daffy and the other possessed toons began to try and pull their legs out of the circle in a feeble attempt to escape as Little announced "This is just one of my new attacks. I like to call it a 'Trap Seal', and just as you're seeing for yourselves it's meant to literally trap you in place." Raising one hand up, Little then said as the possessed toons continued to squirm "And next comes a little move Carlos actually thought up" as she snapped her fingers before announcing with a straight face "Bomb Seal" as the circle turned red.

The toons soon stopped struggling, noticing that aside from the changing of the color, they were still stuck as Little stated "That circle is now a ticking bomb that will go off when hit with anything from a pebble to even a missile. Depending on the object or attack, the stronger it is the bigger the blast." Little soon began to walk past them as she stated "Lucky for you, I don't happen to have so much as a rock on me."

By the time she was not more than a few feet away, and without looking at them, Little simply used her left thumb to point back while stating "…But she's got more than a rock."

Now facing the direction Little was pointing, they saw Sara on top of Ralph's previous guard post, wearing 2 swords strapped to her back and 2 Uzis strapped to her sides, with what looked like a heavily modified sniper rifle as she aimed at the Bomb Seal they were trapped in. Sara simply smiled before saying "Yippie-Kie-Aye" before firing.

Within the next second, the circle exploded as the possessed toons were left trapped. Throwing the sniper rifle onto her back, Sara pouted by saying "Lucky us Big gave us the warning about Rocky's goo and what it does to toons, so I switched the live rounds for rubber bullets" as she jumped off the guard post and began flying in Little's direction while the previously confronted toons feel onto the ground.

There was still a long way to go.

* * *

Stopping his fire attack, Big's arm returned to normal as he looked down into the hole, expecting some kind of damage to Rocky.

What Big wasn't expecting was Rocky to simply get to his feet while dusting himself off.

" _The hell?"_ Big thought to himself as Rocky pulled out a mallet from his toon space while using his left hand to stretch to the ceiling. Turning his arms into swords of fire and electricity, Big thought to himself " _Even as a toon, that should have left some kind of scratch. Unless…"_ his thoughts trailed off as Rocky flew out of the hole and swung his mallet down, Big using his Sword Arms to block the attack while the building quaked as it started to fall.

"How are you unharmed from that last attack?" Big attack, growling as he noticed Rocky's free hand becoming a wrecking ball again as Rocky replied "I'm wearing a fire-proof suit, so sue me" while he swung away with the wrecking ball, forcing Big to move out of the way and back into the air while the ceiling gave due to Rocky's attack.

As his Sword Arms began to glow white, Big muttered "Of course he'd use a play on words. What else should I have expected?" as Rocky leaped towards him by using the remains of the falling building's debris as a catapult before once again swinging his wrecking ball directly towards Big. As a result, raising his arms upward, Big soon announced "Let's see you feel this! Light Striker!" before swinging down, his arms creating two slashes of light at Rocky's hand-turned-wrecking ball, striking it with such power that Rocky's own hand proceeded to strike himself, sending Rocky plummeting back into the collapsing building, burying himself in the process.

With his arms turning back to normal, Big took a deep sigh of relief before giving off a small moan, thinking to himself " _Damn, I must be out of practice. That actually hurt using the Light Striker, but last time I used it was against Beerus and it didn't even leave a mark. It's possible either I never fully recovered from that fight….or…."_

Big's thoughts stopped, recalling something so dangerous, so out of control, that even he feared it.

He began to recall THAT form: The one with black hair and red fur. The same form that brought the fear of God into Beerus himself.

Or what that his own anger, amplified by THAT form?

He didn't know what compelled him to tell Little and Carlos of it, but they vowed to keep its secret, a secret he hoped would never be seen by this world or even by Belial.

Hearing the sounds of rubble moving, Big realized Rocky was starting to stir. "Looks like break time's done" as Big flew down to meet him, only to suddenly be hit by something rather large and made of metal as it flattened him into another building, slamming right through the glass and into what he assumed was an entire animation room while the large metal object, according to him, seemed to be a metal container.

"Where in god's name did he…" Big began to ask himself, yet stopped before realizing "Oh wait, I forgot. These toons can pull almost anything out of their pockets."

Big suddenly heard something that sounded like the horn of an ocean liner.

And it sounded close. Very close in fact.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me" he muttered, crossing his arms before his eyes began to green as a green energy barrier began to surround him while something much larger struck the building with such force that everything began to collapse around Big, taking him with it.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Rocky smiled as the ocean liner struck the building with such force the entire structure collapsed.

"STRIKE" He announced to no one in particular, making a bowler's successful strike pose with his left arm with a smile before suddenly groaning as he took a closer look at his left hand.

It seemed a rather interesting white scar had appeared on the upper portion of his hand just above the knuckles.

"THAT ROTTEN JERK" Rocky screamed, holding his left hand before realizing he wouldn't be able to morph it any longer until it healed.

And yet, the more he stood there and acknowledged his injury, the more he began to smile.

The more he began to smile, the more that smile became crooked.

And the more crooked that smile became, the more vile his thoughts were.

"That hero actually hurt me" Rocky muttered to himself, continuing to look at his injured hand while adding "But I'm the one standing, and he's the one who's been left the same way as I was: buried alive."

Looking at the remains of the building, with an ocean liner on top of it, Rocky began to smile.

And that smile became laughter. Maniacal laughter.

And then, not more than a second later, the laughter stopped.

"DRAGON TWISTER!"

To Rocky's surprise, a red energy sphere suddenly went right through the downed ocean liner and towards Rocky, who turned his right hand into the shape of a shield and took the attack head on.

And yet, to Rocky's surprise, not only was the attack pushing him back but it was beginning to envelop him as well. Surprise quickly became horror as the attack itself concluded as it fully enveloped him before exploding altogether while Rocky screamed.

Climbing out of the wrecked building through the same hole was Big dressed in a white kimono and metal gauntlets with spiked cauldrons on his shoulders while wielding a long sword with a silver handle and a white orb attached to it, aka the So'unga. Now in his Demon Sword Form, Big looked at the area where his attack struck Rocky as he smiled and said "Being magnetized to the ground before getting hit with fire? You were able to brush that off, but an attack with the force of an F5 tornado? Now that, I'm willing to bet hurt."

Unfortunately for Big, he just as quickly ducked as a beam of light shot out where Rocky once stood, striking the downed ocean liner before it disappeared into particles of light.

"Holy cr…" he stated, but stopped. He didn't need the Warners sticking another bar of soap in his mouth, as he ended up stating "…poop on a stick" before turning back towards where the beam was shot as the dust settled to show Rocky's clothes now in rips while his left hand was just barely holding Mickey's Kingdom Key D Keyblade while his right hand was barely able to wrap into a fist, a large white scar now apparent on the top of his hand.

"You don't look so good Rocky" Big told him, yet Rocky said nothing as the Keyblade in his hand began charging up once more. Sheathing his sword, Big quickly jumped out of the way once more as Rocky fired, striking debris from the fallen building that just as quickly vanished from the attack. Getting to one knee, Big soon asked "Doesn't look like you're having fun anymore, now are you?"

"Shut up" Rocky muttered, anger apparently showing on his face.

Preparing to draw another sword, Big began to bend his knees while eyeing Rocky carefully as he stated "You don't seem so sure of yourself anymore Rocky. You've gone from talking about your 'toon empire' to…" Big was cut off as Rocky fired another beam from Mickey's Keyblade, yet once again Big rolled out of the way before Rocky once again said "Shut Up" as he began to charge the Keyblade once more.

This time, however, Big drew his next sword, a near broken relic that suddenly transformed into a large blade known as the Tessaiga as it was surrounded in spiraling wind and energy as Big swung it, releasing energy waves directly towards Rocky while shouting "WINDSCAR" as the attack struck Rocky and sent him slamming into an abandoned studio while the building itself soon collapsed on top of him.

"You've gone from a toon empire to your last stand" Big announced towards Rocky, waiting for him to get up.

He didn't have to wait long as Rocky slowly began to rise from the rubble, now covered in dust while the Keyblade had disappeared back into his toon space. Furthermore, Big had noticed one other thing. Something even Rocky hadn't noticed until he noticed where Big's eyes had darted to.

One of his shoulder crystals had begun to crack.

"You're done Rocky" Big announced, adding "It's over."

Rocky, however, suddenly said something that even confused Big.

"Oh, I don't think so."

Looking off-screen, Rocky shouted the word "MAKEUP" as a giant paintbrush came out of nowhere, confusing Big, before the paintbrush suddenly began to 'touch up' Rocky, starting with fixing his ruined clothes.

Then, his hands, removing the scars on them.

And finally, causing Big to growl frustrated, was his shoulder crystals, fixing them up in a moment's notice.

"Thanks guys" Rocky greeted the giant paintbrush, as disappeared off camera before returning his attention to Big. Pulling out a Bugs' mallet from his toon space, Big suddenly noticed Rocky's hands engulf both the Keyblade and mallet, turning the former into a dark copy of the original with spikes on the sides of the blades while the latter suddenly turned as dark as the coloring of an anvil.

And, to Big's assumption, was probably going to hit just as hard.

"Now then" Rocky said, showing a dangerous grin that just seemed to start stretching larger as he asked "Where were we?" as Big kept the Tessaiga in his left hand while holding it in a defensive position while preparing his right hand to draw the 3rd sword.

Seeing Rocky's knees begin to bend, Big prepared to draw.

In that very next second, he suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Big suddenly asked, asking himself "What the…" yet never finished.

It seemed Rocky suddenly appeared to his left, hitting him in the side of his face and sending him flying into a different building, crashing through the wall as he quickly rolled through before landing on the floor, finding himself in a studio set up for what he assumed was a African jungle.

"Damn" Big groaned before spitting out blood, adding "I forgot toons could…"

And yet, once again was Big cut off when another hit sent him flying into the set itself back first while Rocky's laughing could be heard.

* * *

Getting into position through a dark alley, Carlos found himself right outside the corporate studios as he saw several smaller toons surrounding the area.

Toons he recognized.

" _The Tiny Toons?"_ he thought to himself, biting his lower lip with an angry glare while adding " _I can't believe he would do this to them as well. That monster."_

Carlos soon noticed one of the toons simply skipping around and, upon squinting, noticing a bowtie on its forehead with a skull in the middle. As a result, he shuddered and thought " _Elmira."_

Putting his hands into 2 pockets inside his jacket, Carlos pulled out a surgical mask and several small caps. Putting the mask on, Carlos then threw the caps towards the possessed toons, exploding within seconds as they released a purple gas which the toons began to cough from.

"That's right" Carlos whispered "Go to sleep."

Unfortunately for him, one of the toons, a rather small mouse wearing a diaper, began to announce "This gas makes me want…ach….Ach….ACH…."

" _Damnit"_ Carlos mentally cursed " _I forgot about Sneezer."_

"…CHOO" Sneezer finally sneezed, causing the sleeping gas to be blown away.

"Hey, who did that anyway?" The possessed toon duck known as Plucky asked as the toons quickly looked around before another one of them, Babs, suddenly notices Carlos, who begins to unsheathed his sword and rifle, flipping the latter over so that he held it like a club before Babs pointed towards him and announced "There's the jerk who did it, and he's human. GET HIM!"

As the toons began to run towards him, Carlos groaned before saying "Sometimes I hate my life" as he ran towards them, striking each of them one at a time as Carlos dodged a leaping Elmira only for her to crash into Hampton while thinking to himself " _These toons aren't doing much to try and incapacitate me, but I'm getting surrounded real quick."_

Carlos, soon enough, found himself tied by his arms by Babs, for some reason wearing a cowgirl costume while she exclaimed "YE-HAW! Caught me a human!" as Buster nodded before stating "Good job Babs. Now everyone grab his stuff so we can hand him over to…"

"Not happening."

The snapping a pair of fingers later and then the words "Trap Seal" were heard, as each of the Tiny Toons found themselves stuck in place via a golden circle each. Carlos smiled as Little and Sara appeared with the former removing the toon rope from him as she asks "You went easy on them, didn't you?" only for Carlos to reply "No comment" while putting his weapons and mask away.

"So, what do we do with them?" Sara asked, referencing all the possessed toons that were currently stuck as Little replied "Don't worry about them. They're not going anywhere" before turning her attention towards the building itself.

"Plotz is in there, and I'm willing to bet if we get them then Rocky's whole plan will fall apart" Little exclaimed as Sara begins to draw her guns only for Carlos to bring an arm forward in front of her, stating "No, I don't think it will." Raising an eyebrow, Sara look at Carlos and asked "What makes you think that?" as Carlos replied while continuing to stare at the building "Because if it did, Rocky would have something to lose."

"Wait, what?" Sara suddenly asked, turning around completely to look at him as she asked "You mean to tell me catching Plotz does nothing overall?" Carlos shook his head, as he replied "No, not entirely. Catching Plotz would benefit both the toons and humans in order or having someone to blame, but if Rocky gets away it would be completely pointless." Carlos soon began to walk forward towards the front door as he stated "In fact, something about this seems a bit off. Considering how dangerous Rocky is, plus what he could do to other toons, why did he bring Plotz here as well?"

Little and Sara, just as confused, scratched their chins before Little stopped, blinking her eyes once before replying "He needed a fall guy" causing Carlos to nod while stating "Exactly."

"So, if we had done the Warners' plan, nothing would have come from it" Sara realized, as the three began to enter the building while she asked "Then why did we come here for him?" Carlos simply groaned as he replied "Me and Little have unfinished business with him." Turning to Little, she saw her crack her own knuckles as they heard something in the hallway.

Something that sounded like a **DING**.

Something that was coming directly from the elevator.

As the elevator opened, to their surprise, they saw Slappy and Skippy as elevator operators dressed as bellhops as Skippy asked "Going up?"

Confused, Little and Sara simply looked back and forth in between the elevator and the front door but before they could ask Carlos stated "They're toons. Of course they'd get here before us."

"That, and the Warners got bigger fish to fry" Slappy stated. All three of the non-toons looked at each other before they shrugged, proceeding to take the elevator.

* * *

Being smacked by Rocky once again, Big was flown through another wall and found himself getting closer towards the corporate offices of Acme Studios. Getting to one knee, Big noticed he had long since returned to his normal form due to Rocky's constant attacks as he held his chest while being forced to spit blood before groaning, thinking to himself " _It's getting hard to get a beat on this guy with this kind of speed. I need to neutralize it before…."_

Another hit from the left sent Big flying right into a sound recording studio, as he found himself landing into an assortment of musical instruments. Groaning, Big rolled to his stomach as Rocky appeared in front of him, leaning on Bugs' mallet, while asking "Had enough?" Starting to stand up, Big felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek, as Big placed a single hand on it, only to pull back due to a sting.

Blood, from a cut on his left cheek.

Getting to his feet, Big cracked his neck before replying "Maybe you think you're invincible just because you're a toon, but an old friend of mine once told me this: I mustn't run away, not even from the likes of you."

To Big's surprise, the sound of a bell forced all of the action to stop as Yakko suddenly appeared dressed as a boxing trainer and dragged Big to a side as he wondered "What are you three doing?" while finding himself in a literal corner where Wakko and Dot were also dressed as trainers while Big was forced to sit on a small wooden stool as Yakko whispered "Shh, it's a bit. Just go with it" before suddenly opening Big's mouth as Wakko took out a sports bottle from his toon space and squirted water into his mouth, almost causing Big to gag before Dot grabbed his beak and forced him to keep it shut, telling him "You're supposed to gurgle it" while Yakko now stood in front of him, and in an attempt to sound like Mickey from the Rocky films, he stated "Now listen kid, he's got a good right hook and he's faster than you. So what you gotta do is you gotta pay attention, you gotta take the hits, you gotta eat lightning and then you gotta vomit thunder."

Wakko and Dot raised an eyebrow before Yakko said "We're toons, not potty mouths" as Big finally managed to remove Dot's hands from his beak before spitting the water out and wiped his mouth, stating "I think I get the point" as he stood up and noticed Rocky on the other side of the room sipping a cup of coffee while stating "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just waiting" before Big cracks his neck as Rocky asks "So we're doing this then?" before throwing his coffee cup off camera, the sound of someone screaming off-screen as Big attempted to find the sound only to seem even more loss.

Then the bell rang as Rocky just as quickly disappeared via his toon speed.

" _Oh not aga_ …" Big thought to himself before being hit once again, this time into another room.

At the same time, looking at this, the Warners could only facepalmed before Dot turns towards the reader and said "And to think we threw him a bone."

* * *

 ***Ding***

As the elevator doors opened, Slappy comically stated "Your floor, ladies and gentleman" as Little, Sara, and Carlos exited the elevator and found themselves outside the office of the former CEO of Warner Brothers.

Hearing Slappy clear her throat, however, the three turned around to see Slappy and Skippy rubbing the fingers of a hand each as Skippy said "Tip, please."

Little groaned as she asked "Seriously?" as they both nodded before extending an arm out with a hand open each. Groaning once again., Little muttered the words "God I hate this adventure" before turning to Sara, who simply raised an eyebrow before stating "Don't look at me. I don't have any American money on me." Little then whispered "Well I don't have any cash on me, so it has to be someone." Sara then asked "Well then why the hell are we even talking about this? They're toons. What the hell do they need money for?" Little growled out in response "Here's a better question: Why the f**k should we give them…"

"Thank you, kind sir."

Little and Sara soon turned towards Skippy and Slappy as they saw Carlos giving them cash each before Slappy announced "Now if you'll excuse us: we've got a party downstairs waiting for us" as Skippy asked her "A party? Since when?" while Slappy whispered "Since the author spoiled that the gang was getting back together last chapter." Skippy simply said "Oh" before the elevator door closed.

"Carlos…" Sara began as she and Little simply crossed their arms while Carlos turned around to face them before Sara asked "Why did you tip them, and how much?" Carlos, as a result, simply stared at the ground and muttered "It was to be nice for the ride." Little could only rub her temple while muttering "No Carlos, just no" while Sara asked again "How much?"

Carlos' muttering response was inaudible as Sara asked "What was that?"

Again, his response was inaudible.

"Carlos…" Sara began to growl before Carlos whispered "Five."

"Five? Five dollars each?" Sara asked, as Carlos slowly nodded.

This time, it was Sara's turn to sign and rub her temples before taking a deep breath and stating "Carlos, I get you like cartoons and right now we're trying to save the world and all, but for future reference please do not give your money to toons ever again, ok?" as Carlos slowly nodded once again before Sara patted his head and said "There there hubby. Now let's go" as Carlos began to walk towards the door.

"What was that?" Little simply asked as Sara sighs before she replied "It helps to remember he's a kid at heart living in a world that makes no sense. As an adult" before following Carlos, causing Little to simply tell herself "This whole family is f**ked up" before following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the building the possessed toons continued to struggle, having been trapped by Little's Trap Seal before Buster suddenly stopped, put two fingers into his mouth and whistled, causing his cast and crew to stop in their tracks before shouting "WAIT A MINUTE! WE'RE TOONS!"

Everyone suddenly began exclaiming laughter before that turned into random chatter as Buster pulled from his toon space a giant eraser as he began to remove the circle that kept him trapped before announcing "Eureka."

"Smashing good show" Babs stated in a fake British accent as Buster tossed the eraser over to her before hearing a very unusual sound coming from the ground.

Leaning an ear onto the floor, Buster could begin to make out the sound of a group of people walking towards their location. "Eh?" was the only thing Buster could come up with to say before looking up and seeing just what was coming.

Or rather, who exactly.

Beginning to come forward was a small group of toons.

A father familiar group of toons, in fact, as Rita and Runt were in front with the Goodfeathers riding on top of Ralph's back.

Behind them Katie Kaboom, alongside her Chicken Boo and Minerva as Pinky and Brain rode on his head.

After them was Mindy riding on the back of Buttons, as she looked at the reader and says "Hi everyone, I love you. Bu-bye."

And finally, in the back of the group was, not surprisingly, the Hip Hippos, as Marita clasped his hands together and said "Oh Flavio, it is so good to be back in Burbank and with our former cast members no less while protesting for a new series. It feels so trendy." In turn, Flavio clasped her hands and said "No my dear, we're not parading for a new series. We're entering a gang to save the city" as Marita stopped for a second and asked "Does that mean there's going to be violence? Oh Flavio, I don't like violence. I want to go home." Flavio began to pat her hands while attempting to comfort her, telling her "Now dear, I'm sure there won't be any violence at all. It's probably just going to be a sit-down protest."

Within the next second, the cast stopped as Slappy and Skippy walked towards the group, yet for some reason Skippy was dressed like Mel Gibson from Braveheart while weaving a sword made out of wood as Slappy had on Mel Gibson's war paint on her face while addressing the troops "Alright troops, today we fight to save our homes and the name of our show." As Skippy walked into the group before turning around to face his aunt, Slappy continued as she began walking left and right like a field general "These evil possessed toons will attempt to leave Burbank and continue to give other toons out there a bad name unless we stop them here and now. If we let them win, not only will everyone out there think that all toons are evil, but they might even cancel the reboot of Animaniacs and we'll never be able to make people laugh ever again."

"KICK THEIR BUTTS" Katie screamed, as everyone but the Hip Hippos screamed "YEA!"

"GIVE THEM ALL SWIRLIES!" Rita screamed, receiving a "YEA!" as a response.

"LET THEM GO!" Marita now screamed, as everyone began to scream "YE.." yet stopped upon realizing what she said. Everyone except Slappy soon turned towards the Hip Hippos as Flavio said "Please forgive my wife. We were under the assumption that this was just going to be a protest to get everyone on the reboot, not an entire gang to start fighting other toons." Slappy, having heard that, simply facepalmed before asking "Who invited them?" Raising a wing, Squat replied "I did" as Slappy pointed towards the Hip Hippos and said "Ok then, back of the mob." Upset, Squat complained "Back of the mob? I was one of the guys who got everyone together."

Slappy, however, continued to point to the back as Squat pouted before flying to the back of the group and landed on Flavio's head.

"Anyway…" Slappy said before adding "…if there are no other complaints, I will continue." Clearing her throat, Slappy continued on "Like I said, these evil toons brain washed by the one called Rocky who wishes he was 1/10ths as cool as Sylvester Stallone cannot be allowed to leave this city or they will not only make people outside of Burbank fear us to the brink of extinction, but people will hate toons so much that animators will be out of work and no one will ever watch cartoons again." All of the toons except the Hip Hippos began to roar once again as Slappy finally concluded "And in the end, they might try and make us look evil, but they will never take our right to spread laughter!"

The cast of Animaniacs roared once last time as Slappy turned to see the cast of Tiny Toons prepare themselves while Buster shouted "FOR THE GLORY OF MASTER ROCKY!" while they charged towards the Animaniacs while Slappy shouted "GET 'EM!" while the Animaniacs did the same, as the battle began.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States."

The scene soon transitioned over to the Presidential office inside the White House, as the President announced "My fellow Americans, the threat we faced to this great country has quickly become known to us as 'The Burbank Crisis'. Because of this crisis, for the first time in decade we Americans have seen the enemies of freedom and they are called 'toons' and we must do what is absolutely necessary to protect our country and wipe out the enemies of freedom."

Clearing his throat, he continued "And do you know why they want our freedom? Because they want war. I want war, and if they want war and I want war, then they will get a war and we will knock them out in one shot. As such, I am authorizing to hit the city of Burbank with a nuclear missile that will wipe out these terrorists in one hit. These freaks are gonna regret ever threatening the people of the United States of America and we are gonna show everyone we are not a country to mess with."

One of the reporters in the office soon asked "Mr. President, there are concerns that the fallout of nuclear energy in the state of California might make the area unlivable for over 100 years at best. What are your thoughts?" In response, the President said "We as a species must do whatever it takes to survive, regardless of the methods we use for survival. If it comes at the cost of the planet itself, so be it."

Another reporter soon asked "Mr. President, we have confirmed reports through various media that Big the Bird has been spotted in the city and is currently in battle against the toon responsible named Rocky. Is it possible that the nuclear attack be a last scenario?" The President took a moment to quietly groan before replying "Mr. Bird has no business in the city of Burbank and his presence should be considered a major threat to the people of this country. As such, if he were to perish by the nuclear missile, we have to consider the needs of this country first."

A third reporter then asked "Sir, even if we were to accept Big's impending death in said nuclear missile attack, what about the several million people trapped due to Rocky in the pocket dimension in addition to the Justice League and several other heroes in the United States?" The President simply shrugged and replied "As I already stated, we have to consider the needs of our country first. If over 2 million people on the planet have to die to save the 6 billion that are still out and about, then that is the price that must be payed. That is all, ladies and gentlemen."

The President soon got up from his seat and began to leave as reporters began to take pictures while others attempted to have their questions answered only to receive silence.

* * *

"Hello and welcome back everyone to the Burbank Heavyweight Championship fight of the century" Yakko stated, as he and his siblings were now dressed as boxing commentators wearing headsets while adding "We've entered round 2 and thus far the challenger hasn't made much progress either in offense or defense. Wakko, any thoughts?"

Wakko, taking out a hotdog and quickly putting it into his mouth, spoke through his chews "Needs more ketchup."

Turning to Dot, Yakko asked "What about you, Dot? Any thoughts?" as she replied "Well, considering both of them are wearing black, they need a wardrobe change and stat."

Turning back to the reader, Yakko soon stated "Well folks, we'll now go back to the fight in progress."

Returning to said fight, Big found himself being thrown into a security cart, destroying the top of the cart in the process.

Grabbing the hood of the cart, Big slowly forced himself up as he saw Rocky simply standing there, smiling while crossing his arms and he says "So, are you done yet or do you want me to…." He stops, bending down while giving off a sinister smile and adds in an over-the-top-voice "…slow down for you?"

To answer Rocky's question, Big threw his hat and cape off, revealing a black short-sleeved shirt and pants while overlaying it was a flowing red vest that was secured to his body with a blue obi. Stretching out his feet, Big smiled and told himself "Feels much better without the shoes to be honest" as he stared at Rocky, cranked his neck, and said "How about you try and hit me one more time."

At that moment, Rocky disappeared but Big raised his left arm and extended his hand.

Within the next second, a gust of wind was seemingly stopped at his hand, revealing Rocky having swung the mallet which was now trapped in Big's hand.

To Rocky's surprise, he noticed that in the blink of an eye, Big now turned to him and said "I figured you out" before using his free hand to punch Rocky in the face, sending him flying into yet another building.

As Big began to walk towards Rocky, the crash covered in dust, he stated "I've figured out your pattern. It's left…" As if on cue, Big suddenly ducked his head down before upper cutting the air in front of him, revealing it to be Rocky's ribs as he flew upwards a few feet before he suddenly disappeared.

Big then said "Then right…" as he brought up his right arm and used his hand to catch seemingly something out of thin air.

Said something was Mickey's Keyblade as Rocky attempted to pull away only for Big to keep ahold of him as he stated "And now, it's my turn" as Big threw his hand up, forcing Rocky to swing the Keyblade upward and leaving him open as Big's left hand apparently had something in it.

A very particular item from back in Chapter 9, in fact.

Flipping the figurine into a key, it announced " _ **Sentai**_ **Rider** " as Big was covered in a red and magenta aura while beginning to spin around as Rocky attempted to use his mallet.

Sadly for him, it didn't come down in time as Big had switched to his Sentai Rider form and struck Rocky's chest with a vertical slash, sending him back while Rocky fell onto the ground, his weapons dropping from his hands.

"I'm ending this now, Rocky" Big announced as he began to run towards him while Rocky held his chest and looked down. It seemed Big's recent attack had managed to leave a large slash on his chest before hearing something crack to his left. Slowly turning to that direction, Rocky began to notice his left shoulder beginning to crack again.

"No, not again. Not now" he quietly growled yet didn't pay attention as Big suddenly drop down into a baseball slide, his right leg extended, before announcing "Sentai Rider Kick" while his right foot was engulfed in red & magenta energy, striking Rocky's chest and sending him crashing into another wall while Big skidded to a stop and got to one knee while resetting his figurine into a key, beginning to insert it into the broadsword.

As for Rocky, now stuck to the wall and with his left shoulder now starting to crack further, he muttered the word "Makeup" as a giant paintbrush came from off-screen and approached him.

"Not this time" Big announced, finishing his set up of his attack as the broadsword was engulfed in red & magenta energy before he swung towards both Rocky and the giant brush.

 **Final Attack** _ **RISING STRIKE!**_

Swinging forward, Big's attack struck not only Rocky but the giant paintbrush as well, causing sparks to emit from Rocky's body before covering him and the brush in an explosion before the evil toon's body was sent flying through several buildings.

As for the brush, it finally fell to the floor, burnt to a crisp.

Swinging the blade down, Big muttered "This time, I wasn't holding back. Hopefully, it will have done some damage" as he began to emit a red & magenta glow from his body before turning back to normal. Beginning to float upward, Big soon followed the path hoping to end the fight as soon as possible.

As for Rocky, he soon found himself crashing into another section of the CEO building via a window, went through several desks and a wall before stopping next to a water cooler.

Said water cooler soon flipped over and fell on his forehead as Rocky muttered "Ow" while covered in water.

"Ok, I'll give him that one" Rocky told himself as he attempted to get up, yet couldn't. Looking down, he soon saw his answer.

His entire body was covered in cracks. In addition to his shoulder crystals now at the brink of breaking apart altogether, his arms, legs, and even chest were beginning to show signs of extensive damage.

Rocky simply groaned before he simply laid back, smiling, as he said "It looks like my body has reached its limit. Who'd a thought? A toon this broken and not because of dip" before closing his eyes and thinking " _You've surprised me hero, but now it's time for my trump card. Come to me, my secret weapon…."_ Before beginning to quietly repeat the words "Come to me, my secret weapon."

As Rocky began to repeat these words, something began to leak from the cracks in his shoulders.

* * *

Kicking the door open to the office of the former CEO, Carlos and Sara barged in with guns pointed directly forward while Carlos shouted "FREEZE!"

Raising his arms up while sweating profusely, Plotz stated "I surrender, I surrender" before suddenly realizing "Oh wait, I'm a human toon. Silly me" before putting his hands down. "Do NOT put your hands down sir" Sara stated, as she and Carlos quickly rushed towards Plotz and grabbed his arms, attempting to put handcuffs on him while Little leaned back against the wall. "Hey Carlos" she called, as the latter stopped while she stated "Remember you're not a cop, so it's ok if you want to ruff him up a bit."

"Now that's not…" Plotz was cut off by Carlos, who shouted 'SHUT UP" before he and Sara threw Plotz against the wall while Carlos growled into his ear "Threatening my city was bad enough, but now you and your _partner…_ " he spat out before forcing Plotz away from Sara's hands and dragging him to the window, as Plotz was forced to look on while the Tiny Toons and Animaniacs began fighting amongst one-another.

Plotz watched on as Buster and Babs began chasing Slappy with a mallet, only for her to throw bombs to keep them at a distance.

Rita attempted to scratch the eyes of Shirley the Loon, causing her to start running around blindly, while Runt and Buttons started chasing Plucky and Hamton around.

Li'l Sneezer had begun a slapping fight with a reluctant Brain while Pinky began waving a flag and shouting "GO BRAIN, NARF!" As for Brain, attempting to grab Sneezer's arms, he shouted "PINKY, STOP PARADING AROUND AND HELP ME."

Chicken Boo and Little Beeper had a staring match to determine who would blink first while Calamity Coyote slowly snuck up towards Chicken Boo from behind with a fork and knife in hand.

* **CLANG** *

Luckily, a shot to the head from a frying pan from Minerva's right hand knocked out Calamity while she muttered "Bad evil toon."

Elmyra began to catch Mindy, who had simply started walking around following a random bug that had appeared in the middle of the fight, only to find herself accidentally catching one of Slappy's bomb, exploding in her hands and covering her in dust and toon-like burn marks.

"….have caused this" Carlos added while throwing Plotz to the ground as he pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Plotz, shouting the words "IS TWO MILLION PEOPLE WORTH THIS?"

By that point, Little's eyes darted to her right, noticing the figure of Scratchansniff preparing to jump out of the shadows. Raising a single fist towards that direction, Scratchansniff quickly found himself punched right through the wall into the streets below. Sara simply raised an eyebrow before Little rolled her eyes and said "I pay attention too, you know."

The building suddenly shook, as the sounds of glass breaking under them while the three non-toons shifted for a moment before Little stated "Something tells me Rocky's down."

They all suddenly heard the sound of a cellphone beeping, as Sara and Little turned towards Carlos and realized it came from his pocket. "Um, Carlos, your phone is ringing" Sara told him as Carlos took a deep breath, and without looking away from Plotz used his right hand to remove his phone from his pocket and glanced at it before muttering "News notificati…" he stopped and re-read the notice, his skin starting to go pale and his eyes going wide.

"Carlos, everything ok?" Little asked, yet received no response.

"Hubby?" Sara quietly whispered, yet again Carlos said nothing. Walking towards him, she read what his phone notice had said and muttered "Oh s**t!"

"What?" Little asked, now noticing both of their skins going white before adding "What is it?"

This time, it was Little's turn to walk up towards them as she read what the notice said.

 _ **Nuclear Missile Launched at Burbank By Order of The President.**_

In shock herself, Little muttered "Oh crap."

* * *

Flying into the building through the hole made by Rocky, Big landed inside and began to look around, listening for Rocky or anything close.

Although he could tell Rocky was close, he could also tell Rocky wasn't moving, having apparently held his position, which to him could have meant one of two things.

One: Rocky was severely injured and was incapable of moving at the time, which meant he was defenseless. If this were so, that meant all he needed to do was put Rocky down and end the nightmare.

The second: It was a trap, plain and simple.

Either way, Big knew he had to be ready for anything before finding Rocky, simply laying there as he opened his eyes to find Big slowly walking towards him.

And yet, Rocky simply laughed.

"You're done Rocky" Big stated, looking at Rocky's cracks as he added "Your body is breaking down and I'm willing to bet you're running out of time."

And yet, Rocky still laughed as Big pleaded "Please Rocky, you have a chance to make things right before it's too late. Let the innocent people go, as well as the toons. You've caused more than enough damage, so let's end this nightmare here and now. Let them all go."

Rocky, however, just laughed as Big asked "Is there something I'm missing?" before he finally replied "You. I just figured you out." Big simply raised an eyebrow as Rocky exclaimed "You can't tell when toons are around, can you? You can't even tell you've fallen for my trap."

Big suddenly stepped back, shocked, as someone from out of nowhere shouted "FIRE" causing Big to move out of the way while the fireball created a hole in a nearby wall.

"Now what?" Big growled, yet he suddenly was jerked back as something hit his ribs and sent him flying into another wall, going through it and finding himself in a conference room.

Getting up to one knee, Big soon saw something he had not expected.

There, coming through the hole made by the impact, Rocky slowly entered alongside what appeared to be two toons Big couldn't help but recognize.

One wearing a black robe and wielding Mickey's Kingdom Key D Keyblade.

The other wielding Bug's mallet.

"You didn't…" Big began, but found his beak shut by black tentacles. " _NO"_ his mind suddenly shouted as more tentacles appeared and begun to grab him. Big attempted to pull, and yet rather because of the tentacle's physical properties or because of exhaustion, he couldn't as he found his arms, legs, hands, chest, and even his neck, all tied up as Big was strung up in mid air while his eyes soon focused on Rocky.

It seemed he had made a glaring mistake: Rocky's fingers were stretched out.

"Big" Rocky began, smiling, as he said "Meet my secret weapons: My own versions of Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse."

The evil, dark-skinned and pupil less versions of Bugs and Mickey only said nothing as Rocky laughed while Big simply attempted to struggle.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

For some reason, the Warners now sat within a makeshift announce booth resembling those from Monday Night Football as Yakko spoke towards the reader "Looks like folks we've reached halftime. For those of you just joining us in this championship fight, the current champion of Burbank, Rocky has regained control after the challenger managed to figure how to counter his toon speed. The bad news is he's using cheap copies of Bugs and Mickey, and to me that's just a no-no. Sibs, what are your thoughts?"

Turning to Wakko, the younger brother simply said "Now that's just cheating, but we don't have a ref so I guess it's fair. Either way, I'm still waiting for my peanuts."

At that moment, a random hand appeared on screen, a bag of peanuts in hand as Wakko took it before saying "Thanks." The hand simply gave a thumbs up and left the screen as Wakko threw the entire bag into his mouth.

"As for me" Yakko now turned to Dot as she spoke "Thus far this entire chapter has just been one action scene after another. So when are we gonna see something resembling an end to all this?"

Yakko simply shrugged before suddenly putting a finger to an apparent earpiece on his left ear, announcing "Hold on sibs, I've just been told that Burbank….." he took his finger off his ear before suddenly, and slowly, stating the words "…is. About. To get. Bombed."

Wakko and Dot's eyes soon went wide before Wakko turned to the reader and said "Stay tuned to the thrilling conclusion" before grabbing the scene itself and going to black.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well folks, we're basically reaching the end of this story so it's time to start wrapping things up.**

 **Before I do, as before, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If not, then I do apologize.**

 **I would also like to apologize to anyone who took offense to my portrayal of the President. I am aware he is a "polarizing" person in of himself, but please understand this story is a work of fiction and it was not my intent to make fun of him or paint him as a villain. Again, my apologies.**

 **And because I know someone will ask, Big previously gained the Demon Sword Form in a previous fic I wrote "Swords of the Dog Demon General", plus you guys remembered back in Chapter 9 when he gained the Sentai Rider form. So, you can imagine what's waiting for Rocky.**

 **Anyway, here's what to expect in the next chapter…..**

 **Little attempts to stop the nuclear missile before it hits Burbank.**

 **Rocky attempts to assimilate the Warners while reminding Big to "Let It Out".**

 **A new OC appears to help Carlos, Sara, and the Animaniacs (yes I know, it's cheap, but it's to also set up for my next story).**

 **And finally: Woz shall "REJOICE" as Big plays his trump card in one final attempt to defeat Rocky.**

 **It's all in the next chapter: Rocky's Last Stand!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
